The world IS against me
by darkhippie
Summary: Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **On with the first chapter of the story:**

 **CH 1 -**

 **xxxxxxx**

Twas the night before Christmas, in the Adams Foster home.

Family sleeping together, glad their not alone.

The doors all locked, the windows all locked with a latch,

hoping that the occupants, a sickness they won't catch.

All snug and safe in the girls room together,

the kids prayed that tomorrow they would have good weather.

The Moms awake and dressing for a good nights rest in bed,

talking about things that need to be said.

Both moms startled by a very large cough,

both waited to see if it would eventually ease off.

The didn't happen and it turned to a fit,

the cough didn't ease off, no, not one bit.

Heading to the room across the hall,

to make sure the kids were ok, that was all.

Opening the door and peaking inside,

one child was shaking, so off to they went to her bedside.

A fever she had and coughing some more,

the moms knowing her throat was going to be sore.

Helping her up and walking her out,

their Callie Q was sick without a doubt.

In the bed between her moms she feverishly lay,

Hoping and praying that her siblings could all enjoy their day.

She was sick and there was nothing she could do,

it wasn't her fault she had gotten the flu.

Tomorrow was Christmas a day to enjoy,

the family had made plans that her flu came to destroy.

Christmas was ruined all thanks to her flu,

"My family will hate me, what do I do?"

 **THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE MY POEM FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. ITS SOMETHING DIFFERENT THEN I NORMALLY DO.**

 **DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO START THE STORY SO IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA.**

 **PROBABLY GONNA BE A SHORT STORY, COUPLE OF CHAPTERS MAYBE.**

 **READ AND REVIEW. XOXOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **On with the story:**

 **CH 2 -**

Callie woke to the sun shining in her face. She groaned and rolled over and snuggled in the pillow. Closing her eyes to get a few more hours sleep, she sighed out. She was hot and then cold and then hot again. Covers on, covers off, covers on. Not feeling comfortable at all Callie sat up in the bed and groaned out when she opened her eyes.

Callie yawned and stretched but the yawning and stretching caused her to go into a coughing fit. Stef peaked her head in to her room to see the teen in a coughing fit but sitting up awake.

"Hey sleepy head, Merry Christmas." Stef greeted as she walked into her room and sat on the bed next to to Callie.

"Mmmmm, merry Christmas." Callie yawned and mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She felt like she could sleep for a hundred years.

"Still not feeling well?" Stef had hoped that the girl wasn't going to be as sick in the morning but from the way she was last night, that wasn't a good chance.

"No." Callie sighed and flopped back on the bed, her energy level already bottoming out. Stef gave the teen a sad smile and pushed some of her hair off of her face and behind the teens ear.

"Well from last night I can see why you aren't feeling well. You had a fever last night, coughing and sniffling indicates that you have a flu." Stef explained sadly. Callie groaned.

"Argggg, just great. Its christmas and im sick. The world really is against me." Callie mumbled rubbing her eyes and rolling onto her side and away from Stef so her back was to the blonde woman. She was making herself upset when she didn't need to and she didn't want to Stef to see that she was feeling like this.

"Hey, hey, hey, the world isn't against you sweets. Its just a bit of bad luck but this flu was bound to happen with the weather." Stef soothed as she rubbed her hand on Callies back.

"Arggh I know." Callie mumbled and sighed out.

"Ok, do you want to go get showered and then come down to open presents then breakfast?" Stef asked. Callie rolled back over to face Stef. Stef waited for an answer but she could see the internal battle the teen was currently having with herself.

Callie was feeling really terrible. She was sick and just wanted to sleep but she had her foster siblings down stairs and her brother downstairs that want to enjoy Christmas and she couldn't ruin it for them.

"Ummmm, yeah sure." Callie finally answered. Her foster siblings and Judes happiness came before her own and so that won out. Callie sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed so she could stand. She stood but a wave of dizziness over came her and she had to sit down. Holding her hand up for Stef to wait, Callie gave it one more go. She managed to stand up, less dizzy and walk to the doorway.

"Ok sweets go ahead. Get showered, see you down stairs." Callie nodded and headed to her room she shared with Mariana to get her stuff ready to shower.

Stef watched the teen go, concern on her face. The kids downstairs were not going to be happy that their plans had to be changed.

Xxxxx

"Mom can we do presents now?" Jesus asked as Stef walked down the stairs, ready to head into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Not yet bud, we are waiting on Callie." Stef said halting in the entrance of the living room to talk to her kids who were waiting patiently to unwrap presents.

"Why is she taking so loooooong?" Jesus complained and slumped in his seat over dramatically. Stef rolled her eyes as all the other kids slumped down in their seats.

"Shes getting showered. Shes been up most of the night with a fever and coughing." Stef explained as Lena headed over to her wife from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in her hand.

Giving Lena a kiss to the cheek and a smile, Stef took the cup of coffee and brought it to her lips for a sip. Sighing at the first taste of the yummy caffeinated goodness.

"Shes sick? Man that sucks." Jesus said sighing. He would hate to be sick in Christmas. He didn't wish to be Callie right now. It would be such a bummer. Lena frowned at Jesus's choice of word but let is slide this once as Stef next sentence also contained the same word.

"It does suck a lot. Shes not happy about being sick at all." Stef explained as her and Lena took seats on the sofa, joining the kids in chatter while they waited.

"Are we still going out for lunch with Grandma and then everyone coming here for Christmas dinner and then going for a walk to look at Christmas lights?" Jude asked from his seat on the floor, his back resting up against the coffee table so he could see his moms.

"Ummmm, I think we are going to have to change the plans a little buddy."Lena and Stef felt horrible about changing the plans, they knew the kids were excited but with one not being able to go out, it would be best to spend it at home.

"What! Why?" the kids protested. They knew this had to do with Callie and they couldn't help but feel mad.

"Callie is sick, we can't spread the sickness all over the city, plus she needs to keep warm to get better so being out of the house to much isn't a good idea." Lena explained, she could see the kids were angry and annoyed. She could understand that but she hoped they wouldn't take it out on Callie, it wasn't her fault she got sick.

"This blows." Jesus threw his hands up in annoyance. He was annoyed and mad along with his brothers and his sister. They had been waiting for this day and now it got ruined.

"Jesus!" Lena scolded Jesus who just shrugged. He wasn't apologising for that when he meant it.

"What, it does. Callie is sick so we all have to suffer." The kids all silently agreed. This Christmas definitely sucked.

"Change your attitude young man. Its not her fault." Stef scolded. Jesus mumbled something that no one could hear but everyone knew it was something horrible.

"What was that?" Stef asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Jesus sighed out and crossed his arms, his face all scrunched up in anger and annoyance. The others all following suit with their arms crossed laying all over couches and the floor.

"Good, you know how much I hate mumbling." Stef and Lena looked at each other. They could both tell that something was brewing and they didn't know what yet. Hopefully it wasn't anything but they were going to be watching.

Slow sluggish footsteps could be heard on the stairs and the kids all looked to the living room entrance as Callie came into view, she looked pale and worn down but she wore a smile.

"Alright im here." Callie announce as she took a seat on a sofa next to Jude. She could feel the tension and she didn't like it.

"Good lets get the presents opened." Lena said trying to make things less awkward and to rid some of the tension away.

Xxxxxxx

Presents had been open with less excitement then last year, wrapping paper had been cleaned up and now the kids minus Callie all sat around the living room, actually they were slouched around the living room. They were as bored can be, with their plans changed, they had nothing to do.

Lena and Stef decided that because Callie needed to stay warm and not go into the cold streets, that the family would invite Sharon for lunch and then they would cook an amazing Christmas dinner together. They would watch movies and play games, just interact and be a family.

The moms liked their plan but the kids, minus Callie, didn't. To them, their Christmas was ruined the moment they got up and heard that Callie was sick.

Callie was upstairs resting in her room, the flu taking a lot out of her, and the moms were in the kitchen putting the turkey in the oven for dinner.

"This sucks big time. We have to change our plans because she is sick. She needs to suck it up, its Christmas. We are suppose to be having fun and right now im not. So far this Christmas blows." Jesus got his opinion out as he threw a tennis ball from his left hand, to his right hand and back to his left over and over.

Jesus was on a single chair, Jude lay on the floor on his back looking at the ceiling while Brandon and Mariana were on the large sofa just resting. They all looked super bored.

"Its not her fault but I have to agree, if she didn't get sick we would be going to a nice restaurant with Grandma and not cooped up in this house." Brandon added his opinion in, slipping down further on the sofa to put his feet on the coffee table.

"It does really suck." Mariana agreed, mumbling to herself and staring at the ceiling.

"Ummm Hey guys what you doing?" A bundled up Callie walked into the living room to see her foster brothers, biological brother and foster sister lounging around the living room. She felt bad for being sick.

"Nothing, just thinking of ways to entertain ourselves since we can't go out." Jude said, more snark in his tone. Callie flinched at his tone but didn't show it bothered her. She walked into the room and sat down on the floor by her brothers hip. He moved away from her slightly, Callie frowned but let it go.

The room felt hostile and she couldn't help think that it was all her fault, She had ruined Christmas. In the back of her mind though, Callie knew it wasn't her fault, people get sick all the time. It just so happened she got sick on one of the best holidays.

"Why don't we play board games or watch movies?" Callie asked, trying to get the others interested and looking a lot less bored.

"Ive got homework." Jude said standing up from his position on the floor.

"Its the holidays Jude." He didn't even respond to his sisters sentence, he just walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She looked at the others.

"I've got to practice my piano."

"I promised Lexi I would call her."

"Im gonna go do some weights."

One by one they all left the room leaving Callie in the living room by herself. Callie sighed which cause a coughing fit. Once the coughing fit eased of her yawnd and rested her back against the coffee table. She could feel tears welling in her eyes but she never let them fall.

Xxxxxx

Callie lay curled up in her bed all morning. Stef had come in to see if she needed anything and Callie shook her head, no. Both moms knew that the teen just needed rest and so they left her alone. Even when Sharon arrived at 10am ready to prepare lunch and help make dinner, Callie didn't move. She could hear her foster moms downstairs with Sharon in the kitchen and she could hear her foster siblings and brother in the boys room.

The bathroom door that connected both rooms was left accidentally open and Callie could hear every word that was being said.

"She ruins everything. I hate her." Jude voice hit her like a tonne of bricks. The tears that had been welling up all morning began to fall.

"Don't say that about your sister Jude." Mariana said, but she couldn't hear the scolding tone in the girls voice and knew that Mariana really didn't care that Jude had said that.

"What its true. She ruins everything thats good for me. Shes only my half sister anyway." Callie sobbed into her pillow, her throat sore as can be from crying and her sickness. She wondered when he was going to use the 'half' sister line and obviously now that he is mad he was using it. It still hurt to hear her baby brother, the one that she protected, speak about her like that.

"Kids Lunch is ready." the kids all heard Stef call from downstairs. Callie heard her foster siblings and brother head down the stairs. She knew she had to get up, she had to show them that the sickness wasn't going to get her down but right now she couldn't care. She was losing the will, she had no energy, no motivation, nothing.

With a sigh, Callie slowly pushed herself out of her bed and into the bathroom to freshen up. She splashed cold water onto her face and dried it before heading downstairs. Laughter caught her ears and she managed a small smile.

As soon as she entered the kitchen the laughter died down and she received glares from everyone but the adults. Lena, Stef and Sharon smiled at Callie.

"We made tomato soup and toast, we knew it would help your throat and stomach more." Callie gave them a small smile as she sat between Sharon and Brandon at the table.

Callie slowly ate her soup and toast. Not really hungry, but she ate it so she had something to focus on instead of the glares she was randomly getting. She kept her head down and listened to conversation.

"Wish we could see the Christmas lights tonight." Mariana whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Stef and Lena sighed, the kids really did want to see the Christmas light but that would mean Callie missed out.

"There is always next year or new years eve." Stef explained, hoping that would be ok. Obviously it wasn't.

"Not the same." Mariana whispered quietly again as she focused on her soup after sending Callie a glare. Callie erupted into a coughing fit, which got frowns of worry from the adults and glares from the kids.

"May I be excused?" Callie asked after taking a sip of water to soothe her throat.

"Sure honey, go have a lay down." Callie nodded at Lena before heading upstairs. She headed into the bathroom. Locking all the doors, Callie sat in the bathtub, closed her eyes and wished that everything was back to normal, well whatever normal was.

"Let someone else in the bathroom Callie." Jude called from his room, banging on the door. Callie wiped her face and stood up. She hadn't realised she had been in the bathroom that long.

"Callie, there is more then you in this house. Get out of the bathroom, you are taking forever." Again Callies heart shattered into smaller pieces. Her brother really was being horrible to her and she didn't know how to cope with that.

Unlocking the doors so her brother could get into the bathroom, Callie made her way to the girls room and over to her bed. Mariana no where in sight, she has being hanging with Jude and Jesus in their room since this morning, anything to avoid her.

Footsteps on the stairs could be heard and then Marianas voice pierced the air.

"Why not?" Mariana asked angrily as she walked up the stairs and onto the landing.

"Because I said so. It wouldn't be fair if you were left out, would it?" Callie knew Mariana was asking Lena to go out and look at lights.

"Its not the same. Im never sick on Christmas. This is important mom, we look at Christmas lights every year, its our tradition."

"I know Mariana but we can't this year." Lena explained, getting annoyed at Mariana, she really was being selfish.

"As Jesus said before, this Blows." Mariana said storming into her room where Callie was. Mariana shot Callie a glare as she sat on her bed and crossed her arms. Callie rolled onto her side facing away from Mariana and looking at the wall. She hated to admit it but the 15 year old was acting like a spoilt brat.

"Don't touch my things, the last thing we need is another person sick." Mariana sneered out. Callie rolled over and sat up so her legs hung off the side of the bed.

"Its not my fault I got sick." Callie explained with her sore throat making it even harder to talk. Her head was hurting and Mariana wasn't helping one bit. Mariana had had enough, she was bored so she eventually snapped.

"Its your fault that we can't go out, so in the long run IT IS YOUR FAULT." Lena and Stef heard the screaming and so they headed up the stairs. They could immediately hear Mariana loud voice and Callies sick scratchy voice.

"Its not my fault and right now you are acting LIKE A SPOILT BRAT." Lena and Stef walked into the room just in time to hear Marianas next sentence.

"Im glad I don't have you as a sister. Judes not that lucky, least you're only half related." Mariana retaliated back. Lena and Stef were shocked at what had just come out of Marianas mouth.

"Mariana!" Lena scolded the teenager. One look at Callie, Mariana knew she had gone too far.

"Cal..." Mariana teared up, she felt really bad now and she knew that what she said was so wrong on so many levels. She didn't know why she said it but it slipped out before she could stop herself.

Callie slipped into the bathroom, fresh tears rolled down her face. Her throat was becoming more tight the more she got worked up which meant more coughing and more worried adults outside of the bathroom door.

"Cal, open the door sweets." Callie never answered Stef. She was too angry, upset and Mad.

"Callie come on love." Callie sat in the bath the same way she had done many times before including the first night at this home, but right now she wasn't naked and bruised.

Tears spilled from her eyes extremely fast as the things that had happened today ran through her mind. Her foster siblings angry at her because she was sick, her brother hating her and actually hearing it was something entirely different, it was like a stake through the heart.

Lena and Stef tried to get Callie out but she didn't come out. They left her alone for a bit and would try to talk to her later tonight.

Callie knew it wouldn't have been long in this house. The world was out to get her after all.

Callie knew that the world was out to get her because whenever she felt happy, it would get ruined in an instant.

Callie knew the whole world was against her but she never expected that the one person she cared about and loved had turned on her. Her sweet little brother turned on her and her heart shattered to a million pieces. The last inch of hope that kept her going was gone. What did she have left in the world?

Callie always thought that god played a cruel Joke by putting her on this earth. She thought that she was put on the earth to be laughed at and made fun off, to live life like she was in hell.

The one thing that had run through Callie mind for the last few hours was that she had made the family unhappy. Just like she had ruined all he families Jude and Herself had been placed with. It was like her presence in a home just ruins the family that lives there. It was only now that she knew what to do. As much as she hated to do it, it needed to be done. For her, For Jude, For this family.

Callie looked to her right and ran her fingers over the picture of skippy the turtle before dropping her hand and looking away. **(AN: I dont know if they have skippy in both bathrooms but im gonna say they do)** Callie sniffled, wiped away the tears that were drying up now and reached for her pocket.

"Hello Bill speaking?" The familiar voice on the other end of the phone was one she never wanted to hear but right now she had to.

Callie heard the voice and she couldn't believe she was actually doing what she was doing. Turning to look at skippy the turtle again gave Callie enough strength and courage to do what she needed to do.

"Bill its Callie."

"Callie? Whats the matter? It Christmas, why are you calling me now?" Bill was wondering why the teen was calling him on Christmas day. He never expected to hear the next sentence come out of the teens mouth.

"I need to be taken from the house."

 **Poor Callie**

 **I was literally tearing up when I was writing it. Hopefully I did alright.**

 **More to come**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **Previously:**

 _Callie looked to her right and ran her fingers over the picture of skippy the turtle before dropping her hand and looking away. **(AN: I dont know if they have skippy in both bathrooms but im gonna say they do)** Callie sniffled, wiped away the tears that were drying up now and reached for her pocket._

" _Hello Bill speaking?" The familiar voice on the other end of the phone was one she never wanted to hear but right now she had to._

 _Callie heard the voice and she couldn't believe she was actually doing what she was doing. Turning to look at skippy the turtle again gave Callie enough strength and courage to do what she needed to do._

" _Bill its Callie."_

" _Callie? Whats the matter? It Christmas, why are you calling me now?" Bill was wondering why the teen was calling him on Christmas day. He never expected to hear the next sentence come out of the teens mouth._

" _I need to be taken from the house."_

 **On with the story:**

 **CH 3 -**

 **xxxxxxxx**

"kids come help us cook dinner please?" Lena called up the stairs as Stef got things out of the fridge with her mom. Lena frowned as the door bell rang. She had no idea who would be at the door on Christmas day.

"Brandon get the door for me please?" Brandon was the first one down the stairs that Lena could see so she asked him.

"Sure." Brandon replied heading to the door. His brothers and sister passing him to head into the kitchen.

"Ummmm, hi Bill." Brandon asked confused as he opened the door to the visitor. Usually social workers never did unexpected visits on Christmas day or any other holiday. He wondered what Bill wanted.

"Hi Brandon." Bill greeted the teen looking around him for Callie.

"Come in...MOM." Brandon asked Bill in before yelling for his mom. Stef frowned from her spot in the kitchen where she was cutting up a cucumber. She wiped her hands and then headed towards the front door leaving Lena, her mom and the other kids minus Callie in the kitchen.

"Whats the matter B...oh hi Bill. What brings you here today?" Stef was also confused as Bill stood in the entrance of the house. Before Bill could reply Callie was heading down the stairs dressed warmly and carrying her back pack. Stef and Brandon looked confused at Callie, the teen not even looking at them.

"Im ready lets go." Callie said as she got closer and moved past Stef and Brandon. Almost side stepping them so she avoided them completely.

"Callie?" Stef asked, worried as to why Callie was leaving.

"Lets go, don't want to keep people waiting." Callies voice was beginning to get raspy from her sickness but she didn't even respond to Stef, she just moved past Bill and headed out the door towards the car. She leant against Bills car and waited for him to open it up, he wouldn't open it till he got to the car.

She didn't want to leave but she knew It was for the best. They would be able to do the rest of their plans if she wasn't here. She was leaving to make them happy, she would give up her happiness to make them happy and thats all she cared about.

Mariana would be happy because she could go look at christmas lights now and the others would be able to go out instead of being cooped up in the house. Yes, they would be happier. Callie thought to herself, mainly trying to convince herself.

"Callie?...Bill?" Stef asked, worry etched on her face. She wanted answers, she wondered why Callie was leaving, on christmas day and while sick too.

"She called me not long ago, she wants to be taken from the home." Bill explained. Stef heart sunk as she looked from Bill to the front of the yard where Callie was leaning up against the car, not even looking at the house.

"What? Did she give you a reason?" Stef asked, she needed to know why? Was It something they did?

"She said after today, she needed to leave. It was for the best she said." Stef frowned, what had happened today? Brandon also frowned until he realised what had happened and he felt really bad. He left the entrance and went to talk to his brothers and sisters.

"Can we schedule a time to talk to her? Where is she being placed?" Stef wanted answers, she didn't want Callie to go. She wanted her baby to stay.

"A group home. Ill call you when I get a chance to speak to her." Bill spoke just as Lena walked into the entrance.

"Hey Bill, Whats going on?" Stef frowned and looked at Lena. Giving Lena news like this sucked.

"Callie called him, she asked him to take her away." Lenas mouth dropped open in shock, her eyes darting to Bills to make sure she heard correct. Bill nodded sadly, he like Callie here, it was a good placement for her.

"What, why?" Lena asked as she spotted Callie leaning against Bills car. Her throat got tight in sadness. Stef gave Lena a look that she would tell her when Bill left.

"I really have to go. Merry Christmas." Bill said as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself and headed to his car.

"Merry Christmas Bill." Stef called.

"Callie? Where is Callie going?" Jude said as he ran into the entrance after what Brandon had just said. Eventually all the others had gathered in the entrance to see if it was true.

"Leaving." Lena whispered as she watched Bill and Callie pull away from the house.

"Callie!...CALLIE!" Jude called and then screamed as he chased the car down the street, not getting far because Stef had grabbed him and held him to her as he cried. His sister had abandoned him, she really had abandoned him.

"Callieeeeeeeee." Jude whispered distraughtly as he kneeled on the grass of their front yard. Stef hugged the boy close to her as he clung to her gasping, trying to regain his breath back after crying so hard.

Stef watched the car turn down the road off in the distance and then to the hysterical boy in her arms.

'oh Callie." Stef thought as she stood up taking Jude with her and guiding the boy over to Lena.

Xxxxxxx

Lena and Sharon had ushered the distraught kids into the kitchen. All of them were sad and they had every right to be. Right now both moms wanted Answers.

Stef stood outside the front door, just staring out at the street where Callie and Bill had left.

Her baby was spending christmas at a group home instead of with her family and that made Stefs tears flow faster down her cheeks.

Stef need answers and answers she was going to get. Wiping away her tears Stef headed into the house, closed the front door behind her and then headed into the kitchen where everyone including Lena and Sharon sat, all comforting each other.

"Alright everyone into the living room, we need a serious talk." Stef said, hint of anger in her tone after taking a deep breath to get herself more collected before she spoke to the family. Lena and Sharon looked at Stef and they knew it needed to be talked about.

Everyone headed into the living room and took seats. It was easy to spot that the kids were feeling sad but were also feeling guilty as the adults looked at them.

Stef stood in a spot where she could see everyone. Jude was sitting with Lena, getting comfort from her and Mariana was sitting with Sharon, getting comfort from her while the others just sat around waiting for their moms to speak or do something.

Stef took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair before she spoke.

"Can anyone tell me why Callie would want to leave here?" Stef asked looking around the group. Most of them sunk lower into their seats, guilt washing through them all and they knew what they done had been extremely wrong.

"Jesus?" Stef asked him. She knew he would say something as Jude was too distraught and crying into Lena to answer. He would have been her first pick if he was not distraught.

"We...um...We might have been mad at her." Stef raised her eyebrow.

"Explain!" Stef was getting angry, really angry. One look at Lenas face calmed her a bit. She knew she shouldn't get as angry with her kids so she tried to calm down.

"W..we...um..we...We gave her glares and ignored her and blamed her." Mariana spoke up from her seat next to her grandmother. Stefs eyebrow remained raised as she crossed her arms. She was not liking this one bit.

"She might have heard us talking to each other about how she ruined Christmas for us." Jesus explained a little more. Now Lena was feeling a little mad. How could her children be like that to their own sister? It wasn't her fault.

"How could you guys be so horrible to her? It wasn't her fault, we all get sick and we can't help it." Lena spoke up as she looked at all of her kids. Jude had calmed down now even though he just wanted his sister.

"What were you guys thinking? I am really appalled at your behaviour." Stef spoke up, her voice full of anger which she was trying so hard to hide but failing. Sharon decided to go to the kitchen, it was between the moms and their kids, she would just go finish preparing the food to be cooked.

"We just wanted to have a fun Christmas but Callie was sick and we were angry at her for ruining it." Mariana spoke softly, hearing what they had actually done first hand was making her feel even guiltier, she was angry at herself for doing and saying horrible things to Callie.

Stef sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe that their teenagers had shown this type of behaviour to another human being. Stef really was appalled.

"Well thanks to you kids, Callie is spending Christmas evening in a group home. You think she ruined your Christmas? Well you just ruined hers." Stef announced, it was the truth and she was sticking to it.

"Stef!" Lena warned, even though what Stef said was true.

Stef turned and faced away from the family. Unshed tears blurring her eyes as she thought of what Callie was going through. She couldn't believe that their teenagers had shown this type of behaviour to another human being. Stef really was, well she didn't really know what she was feeling, she didn't know what to do.

The living room remained quiet. No one really knowing what to say. The kids all guilty and angry at themselves for what they have done and the moms, sad and angry that their kids could force someone to want to leave and that said someone was actually gone.

"We are sorry moms." Brandon spoke up, the others nodding from their spots. None of them looking up from their hands.

"We aren't the ones you should be sorry to." Lena said as she stood up to go to Stef. Lena could see that Stef was tense and that meant she was holding back the tears to stay strong. Lena put a hand on her wifes shoulder. Stef turned and buried her face in her wife's neck. She would not cry yet, not infront of the kids right now, she would cry later. Right now she had kids to deal with.

Stef took a seat on the coffee table in front of everyone after her comforting hug from Lena. Lena stood behind her wife and placed her hands on Stefs shoulders. Lena knew Stef was going to say everything she could before she broke down completely.

"That girl ...That girl felt the need to leave our house because you treated her like crap, she got sick and it wasn't her fault but you all made it her fault. You all are apart of this family, Callie thought she was and now who knows, she probably will give up. A group home, .home. She requested a group home, a home where you never get fostered again after you are placed in one." Stef said, she was doing very well at making the kids feel guilty. Lena squeezes Stef shoulders, a sign that she needed to ease up. Although the two adults could tell that it was working.

Mariana and Jude had tears falling down their faces and the two older boys looked tense and angry but Stef could see that they too had unshed tears in their eyes.

"She said she would never leave me." Jude whispered. His voice soft and wavering like he was trying to convince himself.

Stef looked at Lena and Lena knew that this was her time to talk. Lena and Jude had a special bond Just like Callie and Stef.

Lena moved from behind Stef and took a seat next to Jude. What she was going to say sounded harsh but he would need to hear it. There was no more babying him, he needed to know.

"She worked hard to keep you safe, loved and happy, Jude. She looked after you when you were sick and even when she was sick she put you first, she went hungry to make sure you weren't, she took beatings for you so you wouldn't get hurt and you threw that right back in her face, Jude. She lost her childhood to make sure you had one. She had enough Jude, eventually she was going to snap and leave." Jude sighed, what Lena said was true but it hurt to hear it.

Callie really did everything for him. It was now that she was gone that he knew what his sister sacrificed for him. He needed to be told straight out like this and it made sense that Callie would leave after everything, he would have done the same if he was her.

"I didn't mean it. I was angry." Jude sniffled and wiped away his tears, even though new ones kept replacing the ones he wiped away.

"But there was a better solution don't you think?" Lena asked. All the kids nodded as they took everything that had been said into their mind.

"Yeah." Jude whispered as he sighed. Lena wrapped her arm around Jude shoulders and Placed a kiss on his temple.

Stef remained seated, looking to the floor but she was listening to every word and thinking of ways to get the teen back into their home.

"You know, Christmas is about spending time with family and friend not presents, Christmas lights and food. I thought you guys would have known that." Lena explained as she looked around at the four kids, guilt and sadness Still written all over them.

"We are really sorry. When Brandon told us that bill was here and callie was going we knew then that our actions were horrible, we feel really guilty and we will do anything to make it right." Jesus explained. The others nodded. Stef and Lena sighed out as they looked at each other.

"Its a bit late now guys but I am glad you realise your actions were wrong." Lena spoke. The kids all nodded sadly, they were late. Callie was gone now and they wouldn't be able to do anything till tomorrow.

"Will...will she ever come back to us?" Jude asked hopefully but he knew the answer.

"Its up to her now Jude, she might not want to come back." Jude nodded. That was the answer he thought.

"Is their anything we can do?" Mariana asked hopefully as Sharon brought out some water for the family. She had heard the whole thing and she was sad aswell, though she knew everything would work out in the end.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Stef whispered as she grabbed a cup of water and sipped on it. She was going to get her Callie Q one was or another.

Xxxxxxx

Bill had dropped her off at her new home, the place where she would stay for the next year and a half till she ages out of the system.

Before he had dropped her off, he had gone to the pharmacy and gotten her some medicine and other products to help with her flu. He needed to get her better and not to pass it onto the other kids in the home.

He had informed the carer at the group home about Callies sickness and the medication and he told Callie that she was able to keep her medication on her but as long as it wasn't seen by the other kids.

The place Callie now resided was a dull three story house with 6 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and a biggish room that was their study room.

Miss Kate Jenks runs the place. She is a tall red headed woman with brown eyes, freckles and has a motherly nature about her but she looks like she could hold her own with the foster kids.

Miss Jenks prefers the kids to call her Kate, and so Kate introduced Callie to Camilla who would be showing her around.

According to Camilla their were 8 girls at the moment including Callie, aging from 14 - 17. Five bedrooms were for the foster kids aswell as two bathrooms while the last bedroom and bathroom were for Miss Jenks their carer.

Camilla a tall latina girl about 15 showed Callie around the new group home. Camilla reminded Callie a lot of Mariana, it was comforting in a way but she could still see the anger being shown at her in her mind and it hurt a lot more.

Camilla was giving Callie the tour of the house. She had seen everything and now she was heading to her room. A room that was very, very dull. White walls, wood floor boards, 2 white beds with white sheets and pillows, and two wooden dressers. It didn't bother Callie one bit that the room was dull. Her life was going to be dull as it was, after all it was only her now and she didn't have anyone to think about and care for but herself.

"This is your bed, you have the room to yourself until another person is assigned to that bed. Group is at 5pm every night for half an hour. Breakfast is at 7am, lunch is at 12.30pm on weekends and dinner is at 7.30pm. you have to be in your room by 9pm and lights out at 11. You keep your part of the room tidy and you wont have any problems." Camilla said as she opened the window of Callies room to let in some fresh air to rid some of the musky smell.

"Ok." Callie spoke as she placed her backpack on the bed closer to the window. She was trying to speak less because it hurt her throat to talk.

"Any questions?" Camilla asked, she was over showing new people around and Callie could see that. Callie also didn't have any questions either. The last thing she needed was to piss of a person in the house before she had even settled in.

"No." Callie spoke moving over to sit on her bed.

"Ok good." Camilla smiled in relief as she headed off, leaving Callie alone in the room.

Callie sat on her bed, her knees pulled to her chest as she looked out the window of her new room. She only hoped she did the right thing but thinking back, she knew she did the right thing.

 **Xxxxx**

After the serious talk, the kids had all gone into the kitchen to help their grandmother, even though no one was in Christmas spirit any more. The kids all felt that it was just another day, their anger towards Callie for ruining Christmas was gone because they were the ones that ruined Christmas, Not her.

With the kids all busy in the kitchen with Sharon. Stef and Lena headed up to the girls bedroom and were standing at the door just looking in. Their hearts pained, just looking at the room.

The room was normal as it always was. Most of Callies stuff was there. It was like she hadn't even left. They could see Callies Christmas presents, the ones the family got her, all neatly stacked on the bed.

Lena walked into the room and sat next to the Christmas presents. She held up a cd of one of Callies favourite bands and a tear fell from her face.

"Why would she leave these here? They are hers." Lena wondered as she looked around Callie side of the room.

"She probably didn't want reminders. Shes a foster kid Lena, until shes adopted thats all she will ever think of herself. These things we got her, aren't hers according to her and thats why she left them." Stef explained as she walked further into the room and took a seat next to Lena. Wrapping an arm around her wife, Stef pecked Lenas temple and looked around the room.

"Yeah that and she travels light...What are we going to do stef?" Lena whispered as she turned her head so she was looking Stef in the eye.

Sure they had foster kids come and go and they never felt like this. With Callie and Jude it was different, a special bond was formed. With a bond so tight with Callie, it hurts to know that shes not with them.

"I dont know, but I will get her back. She will be back here." Stef whispered as Lena cuddled into Stefs chest. Both just seeking comfort from each other as they think of Callie.

"This was suppose to be her first Christmas in a loving home since they had been put into the system. I really wanted her to enjoy it, but now..." Lena whispered, she was getting upset as she thought about Callie. How their family was missing a member and a piece of their hearts were missing.

"Hey shhhh, we will get her back. Shes strong love. Our Callie Q is strong." Lena nodded into Stefs chest. Stef was right, Callie was strong, she could survive on her own but she didn't have to. She had them, she had a family, she needed to come home.

Stef and Lena sat on Callies bed, both comforting each other as they thought about their foster daughter who was and still is a daughter to them. What was she doing now? Was she happy? Was she safe?

Those things ran through their minds as they thought about her. One thing was for sure though, neither of them were going to feel good and relieved until all, all of their child were back under the one roof together.

 **Hope you're enjoying the story and I hope im doing it ok.**

 **More to come**

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **AN:**

 **im having serious writers block when it comes to this story. I had written my ideas for this story down and now I cant find the piece of paper. BUT I always finish a story so this story will continue, I just have to use more imagination or remember.**

 **Previously:**

" _This was suppose to be her first christmas in a loving home since they had been put into the system. I really wanted her to enjoy it, but now..." Lena whispered, she was getting upset as she thought about Callie. How their family was missing a member and a piece of their hearts were missing._

" _Hey shhhh, we will get her back. Shes strong love. Our Callie Q is strong." Lena nodded into Stefs chest. Stef was right, Callie was strong, she could survive on her own but she didn't have to. She had them, she had a family, she needed to come home._

 _Stef and Lena sat on Callies bed, both comforting each other as they thought about their foster daughter who was and still is a daughter to them. What was she doing now? Was she happy? Was she safe?_

 _Those things ran through their minds as they thought about her. One thing was for sure though, neither of them were going to feel good and relieved until all, all of their child were back under the one roof together._

 **Xxxxxx**

"Time to get up." A voice called and knocked on Callies door. Callie rolled over and looked out the almost dark sky. She sighed and rolled out of bed. Looking at the alarm clock, 6.35am flashed in red numbers in the partially dark room.

She had been up most of the night with a fever and coughing. Her throat and head were hurting her and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and wait for her life to end. The medicine had helped a little but it wore off faster and so she had to wait for the hours to go by before she could take another dose.

Footsteps on the stairs told her that everyone was use to the routine and were already up and dressed.

Slipping on a pair of worn jeans and worn singlet and sweater, Callie grabbed her brush and ran it through her longish hair a few times before slipping socks and shoes on and headed down the stairs.

It was just another day on this earth. Another dull and lifeless day to get through.

Callie got downstairs and headed into the kitchen to dish herself up some breakfast. Everything thing was in full swing, so Callie slipped in, grabbed herself a bowl of mush that resembled porridge and sat down at an empty chair. A few of the kids around looked at her but no one bothered her and thats how she wanted it. She just wanted to do her last year and a half here and then leave. Start a life away from the system, away from anyone that had harmed her and away from families that she would end up ruining.

Callie sat at the table just moving the porridge in her bowl around. She wasn't really hungry and even is she was her throat hurt to much and the food wasn't appealing at all.

Callie used the time to look around at the fellow foster kids. Most of them were dark skinned or latina that didn't bother Callie at all. To her, foster kids had to stick together no matter what race.

From the looks of the girls around the room, most of them were 16-17 years of age with two girls looking to be 14-15 including Camilla but who knew kids ages these days, most look older then they are.

Callie just stirred her porridge as the other kids mingled and ate their breakfast. Unknown to Callie, Kate Jenks had been eyeing the teen all morning. She wasn't too worried, most of the girls didn't eat the first meal in the house when they get here, if she didn't eat other meals then it was a worry.

The kids all started to stack their breakfast dishes and take them to the kitchen. Callie did the same and headed into the kitchen.

Placing her bowl on the bench, Callie could see the amount of dishes and she scrunched her nose up. Two girls looking to be around 17 were doing the dishes. One a dark skinned, lanky girl with long black wavey hair was washing while the other was a latina looking tallish more bulky girl, with shoulder length wavey black hair, who dried and put away.

"Need help?" Callie asked the two older girls. Both of them turned to look at her before looking at each other.

"Sure, you dry." The latina girl handed Callie the dish towel. Callie nodded.

"Im Tasha and thats Isabelle, we're both 17." Tasha the dark skinned with the long dark wavey hair said.

"Nice to meet you. Im Callie, 16 almost 17." Both girls smiled at Callie and continued with their duty.

"Well its nice to meet you girl. Thanks for the hand, all these people in the house you can see dishes is crazy." All three laughed at that. There were a lot, even at the Adams foster house their was a lot. Callie sighed thinking about them, she knew she did the right thing and thats all that mattered.

"Sure, had nothing better to do anyway." Callie shrugged as Tasha passed her another plate to dry.

"Yeah its like that around here. Least Kate is nicer then all those other folks we go to." Callie had to agree with that. The adams fosters and Kate were some of the nicer foster parents. It was like 1 in every five were good parents.

"Yeah." Callie chuckled out, her throat still hurting her but keeping her mind off her sickness and the past was helping.

"Ouch, your throat don't sound good girl." Tasha mentioned as she washed a plate.

"Yeah, hurts a lot. Got sick yesterday." Callie explained, not going into detail, even just thinking about it made her sad.

"On Christmas? Damn thats hell." Callie nodded at Tasha and Isabelle just nodded aswell.

The three of them laughed and talked a little as they cleaned dishes. After the last dish was dry, Callie put the dish towel down and helped Isabelle put dishes away.

"Thanks for the hand. If you need someone to talk too, we are here." The two older girls thanked before they headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Thank you and it was No problem." Callie smiled as they left. She was glad she had two girls that she could talk to, maybe even become friends with. These girls did remind her of Daphne and Kiara a lot. She missed the girls united group.

 **xxxxxxx**

Just before lunch found Callie in the living room reading a random book she had found and sipping on water to ease her throat. She would get to take some medication in a couple of hours. Moby Dick was her book of choice right now but She wasn't really interested but it gave her something to do instead of being left alone with her mind.

A knock on the door didn't even get Callies attention, the voice of the person did. Although Callie didn't even look up from the book, she was intently listening and turning the pages at random intervals to make it seem like she was reading.

"Hey Callie." Bill said as he took a seat beside Callie as Miss Jenks, also known as Kate Jenks, stood nearby to listen in to gather information. She prefers the kids to call her Kate instead of Miss Jenks because Miss Jenks makes her feel old.

"Hi." Callie whispered loud enough for Bill to hear, without moving her attention. He knew she was sick and so did Kate.

"How are you?" Bill asked. He could see that Callie was looking worn down. He knew she would not have slept much last night and he hoped she would talk to him. Lena and Stef really wanted to talk to her.

"Fine." Callie again whispered as she turned to another page. Bill gave Kate a look, Kate only shrugged. She would speak to him later when he had finished talking to Callie.

"Are you sure?" Bill tried again. Callie rolled her eyes, she knew neither of them could see her do it.

"Im fine." She answered with a whisper again. Bill sighed, it was the best he was going to get so he decided to move on. He was unsure of how Callie would react to the Fosters names being brought up.

"Ok, so...um... Lena and Stef want to talk to you." Bill got out. Callie immediately stood up and headed up the stairs to her room, the book clutched tightly in her hand. Bill stood up as the teen walked up the stairs.

"Callie...Callie come back here." Bill called. Kate walked over after her eyes had followed Callie up the stairs. She placed a comforting hand on Bills arm and he looked at her.

"Shes still trying to adjust, maybe try tomorrow?" Kate suggested as she took her hand off of Bills arm as he sighed.

"Yeah...thanks Kate." Bill nodded. He really wanted to help Callie. After everything with her adoption not going through he really wanted something positive for her. It seemed as if she was giving up and Bill didn't want that to happen.

"No problems Bill. Ill keep an eye on her." Bill nodded at Kate as the two of them headed to the front door.

"See you tomorrow then." Bill said to Kate as the front door was opened for him.

"Bye." Kate said. With one more look to the stairs, Bill pulled his coat closer around him and headed down to his car.

Kate watched him get into his car before she turned and looked at the stairs. Sighing she headed up the stairs to talk to the newest foster child.

As Kate headed up the stairs and stopped infront of the room where Callie was staying, Kate couldn't help but feel sad for the teen. Each teen that came to the home had their stories, each as bad as the next. There was just something about Callie.

Callie was sitting on her bed looking out the window. Kate hated to annoy her but she needed to talk to the teen. So she knocked on the open door to get the girls attention.

"Can I come in?" Kate asked the teen who had yet turned from her spot facing the window.

"Its your house." Callie responded. Wincing at the soreness of her throat.

"Its your room." Kate responded, heading into the room none the less and taking a seat on the other bed that was free. Her experience with foster kids taught her to never startle them or get in their space and so sitting on the other bed was the best idea and Callie was grateful.

"Sure. Still your house." Kate smiled. The teen was also stubborn she could see.

"You know im on your side and so is Bill." Kate explained to the girl even though Callie had her back to Kate, she was listening in, even though it didn't look like it.

"There are no sides." Callie mumbled loud enough so that Kate could hear her.

"Ok Callie, I am trying to help you here." Kate sighed out. Callie shook her head. The first movement Kate had seen from the girl since she entered the room.

"I dont need help. I am fine, I asked to come here." Callie responded. Still looking out the window at the blue sky, every now and then a bird would fly past in the sky.

"Why? According to bill you were doing fine at your previous foster home. What changed?" Kate asked. Bill had told her everything about Callie in the Adams Foster home. The girl was going to be adopted, what had changed for her to want to leave?

Callie wanted to laugh. People always thought foster homes were good, from the outside at least. No one really knew what it was like until they lived the life of a foster kid.

"Let me ask you something?" Callie said turning to the side so she could look at Kate. Kate gave a small smiled, glad she got the girl talking.

"Sure ask away." Kate said waiting. Callie looked at her hands. She contemplated on what to say, she actually didn't know why she asked it.

"What would...nevermind." Callie started. She didn't even know this woman and yet she was about to tell her, her life story. Callie quickly stopped anything personal coming out of her mouth and so turned back around to look out the window.

"You can tell me anything, Callie." Kate prodded. Callie shook her head.

"Nothing." Kate sighed and stood from the bed.

"Ok, well im here for you." Callie said no more as Kate headed out the room. Kate reminded Callie so much of Lena that it scared her. She has that aura that makes you want to open your heart to her and thats the bad thing. Callie knew she needed to stay strong around Kate if she was to keep her personal life... well... personal.

 **More to come. Probs two more chapters maybe. Ill see how it goes.**

 **Read, enjoy, review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **Previously:**

" _Let me ask you something?" Callie said turning to the side so she could look at Kate. Kate gave a small smiled, glad she got the girl talking._

" _Sure ask away." Kate said waiting. Callie looked at her hands. She contemplated on what to say, she actually didn't know why she asked it._

" _What would...nevermind." Callie started. She didn't even know this woman and yet she was about to tell her, her life story. Callie quickly stopped anything personal coming out of her mouth and so turned back around to look out the window._

" _You can tell me anything, Callie." Kate prodded. Callie shook her head._

" _Nothing." Kate sighed and stood from the bed._

" _Ok well im here for you." Callie said no more as Kate headed out the room. Kate reminded Callie so much of Lena that it scared her. She has that aura that makes you want to open your heart to her and thats the bad thing. Callie knew she needed to stay strong around Kate if she was to keep her personal life... well... personal._

 **AN: SO THE GUEST REVIEWER THAT ASKED FOR A SHORT STORY WHERE MARIANA GETS SICK DURING THE WEEK ETC, IT IS NOW IN MY LINE UP SO IT WILL BE DONE. DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT IT WILL BE DONE. :) DARKHIPPIE (:**

Xxxx

Since yesterday afternoon the atmosphere of the house had changed dramatically. The house felt very sad, like someone had died. It use to feel fun, energetic and homely but when Bill walked in, he didn't feel anything like that. It was dull, quiet, eerie.

"Come in Bill." Lena smiled greeting the man, although it was a half smile, one he had never seen from the usually smiley woman.

"Hey Lena." Bill returned the greeting as he followed Lena into the kitchen.

"Take a seat, Can I get you a coffee?" Bill took a seat as offered as he answered her question.

"Thanks, that would be great." Just as Bill said this Stef walked into the kitchen, the vibe he got from her was also not as her usual self and Bill was worried. The family obviously are taking the loss of Callie from their home really hard. This meant he would need to try hard to convince Callie to come back to them, this was her home. They needed her as much as she needed them.

"Morning Stef." Bill greeted as Stef grabbed her cup of coffee from Lena and took a seat in Front of Bill at the kitchen table just as Lena placed a cup of coffee in front of Bill and took a seat next to Stef. Stef just jumped straight to the point, she meant business and didn't want to waste time talking about other things when Callie was on everyone minds.

"Morning, So have you seen or spoken to Callie?" Stef asked, Lena didn't even scold her for being blunt because she wanted to know as well. Bill nodded and put down his coffee after taking a sip.

"Yeah, shes ok. Trying to adjust. I told her you wanted to speak to her but she walked away. I am sorry." Both women got even sadder if that was possible, they felt really horrible. They felt really horrible for not realising that the others were blaming Callie for getting sick.

"Its ok Bill." Lena sighed out, feeling more down then she had when she woke up. Lena placed her hand on Stefs thigh, trying to draw strength from her and comfort her even though Stef was feeling the same.

"Would you mind telling me why Callie wanted to leave on Christmas day, of all days? She didn't really give me an explanation." Bill asked looking from woman to woman. He needed to know why Callie wanted to be removed then and there from a home because it was very unlike her to ask to be moved from such a wonderful home.

"She got sick with the flu and the Christmas day plans had to change and the others didn't like it. They were horrible to her and Jude even said he hated her. They have been reprimanded." Lena explained the events that had occurred prior to Callie leaving.

"Ok thank you. Ill try to talk to Callie again, see if she will listen but right now it seems like she is one hurt teenager. I know that once she had something set in her mind, it takes a lot of convincing to make her change it." Bill explained. He knew Callie well but not as well as the two woman sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, I don't blame her. The one person she cared for turned his back on her and that must really hurt her a lot." Lena voiced feeling even sadder at how Callie would be feeling right now. Callie had nothing now, her brother adopted, herself a foster kid and the siblings she came to love voiced that they hated her.

"Yeah it would. Jude and Callie were always connected at the hip and for her to leave him on her own wishes was a bit odd for me. It all adds up now." Bill explained, he thought Callie would stay with the Adams Foster forever because of her brother. He didn't know Callie well enough as he thought he did.

"Will you keep trying to talk to her?" Stef asked. She was holding back the tears, she felt like curling up in a ball and crying but right now she couldn't and it was hard.

"I will. Ive got her foster carer at the moment trying to get through to her but right now its a waiting game." Bill explained to the two sad women, he wished he could snap his fingers and make everyone happy but it wasn't the case and so they all had to wait.

Both Lena and Stef looked at each other and sighed.

"She will come back to us, I know deep down she will, she loves us." Stef spoke out looking at the two people in the room trying to convince them but more so trying to convince herself.

 **Xxxxxx**

Callies first full day in the group home was alright, most of it went by in a blur. Right now it was closing in on 5pm and that meant she was heading downstairs for her first group session after taking another dose of medication.

Callie took the last seat between Tasha and Miss Jenks or Kate as she likes to be called. While the other girls were spread around in the other seats. Tasha winked at Callie. Callie gave her a small smile as Kate clapped her hands to get the girls attentions.

"Ok before we get started. Everyone this is Callie. Shes new here." Kate introduce, gesturing to Callie.

"Hey, hi, sup." The girls spoke out all together. Callie gave a small smile, not liking the attention on her, so she sunk lower in her seat.

"Now Callie would you mind telling us your name, age and a bit about yourself." Callie looked around the room at the girls before looking at Kate and then Tasha. She took a deep breath and managed to speak even though her throat was still sore, although less sore then yesterday thanks to the medicine Bill had gotten her.

"Im Callie Jacobs, 16 almost 17 and I have a brother." Callie didn't know what to say so she chose the easiest thing. The thing was, was Jude still her brother now? Callie had no idea, in her heart and blood he would always be her brother.

"Yes Jamie, you have a question for Callie?" Kate asked looking over at a pale skinned teenager who had long straight light brown hair pulled up into a pony tale on top of her head and big blue eyes that were very distinctive behind her glasses. Callie could see that from her posture and demeanour that this girl was very outgoing and didn't really care what anyone really thought.

"Yeah I do. Hi Callie. I'm Jamie. I am 16, umm so where is your brother now?" A couple of the girls chuckled at Jamies attitude but Jamie ignored it, knowing it was normal.

"He got adopted." Callie said shrugging. She acted like she didn't care but really, she was heartbroken because she wasn't adopted with him. Kate was taking notes and also noticed that the way Callie held herself was not the way she was feeling.

"Ouch, why couldn't you?" Callie shrugged again. She wanted the questions to stop.

"My dad on my birth certificate was wrong, so I couldn't get adopted." The girls nodded in understanding and sadness for Callie. It sucked to not get adopted.

"Ok, thank you Callie. Camilla you're next." Kate said before another question could be asked, since she could see Callie was uncomfortable. Judes adoption was a touchy subject she noticed.

"Hey im Camilla. Im 15 yea...

As Callie zoned out the talking of everyone else in the group, she couldn't help but let her mind drift off to happier times in the Adams foster house.

The time, Jude called Lena Mom for the first time. The first time Callie could leave Jude alone with a foster parent and know he was alright. Their birthdays. All the small things add up. Callie new that she had all those memories to keep her going, if she didn't have those, then she had nothing. Something was better then nothing.

Callie wiped her tear away hoping no one saw it before focusing back onto a girl that was talking.

Kate had seen Callie zone out. She could see the girl going through her mind and thinking really hard and when a lone tear fell from Callies right eye, Kate knew she had to help the teen get back to happy mode. This teen was in dire need of help and help Kate was going to get her.

Between herself, Bill and Callies foster parents, they would surely find a way to get Callie back to the Adams Foster house hold where everyone would be happy.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Callie had been in the house for a few days now. It was getting very close to new years and the house was excited, Callie not so much. For her, new years just meant another year that she would be lonely and this time, on her own.

Each day Callie does the same routine. She wakes up, has breakfast, takes her medication, gets dressed, brushes her teeth and hair, goes to the study room for her school work provided by Kate Jenks who acts as their teacher, has lunch, more school work, free time, group, dinner, more medication and then bed.

Three days of this routine and Callie was sick of it but she really couldn't complain, she asked to come here, she asked to be moved. In the end It was her own fault and she had to get over it. The thing was, she couldn't get over it.

Her sickness wasn't slowing down either. She spent most nights with a fever and coughing fits. She was alright during the day but at night it was worse. She wasn't eating, she wasn't talking and the not sleeping wouldn't help either because sleep is the way the body heals and re energises.

Each day also brings Bill to the house and each day he gets no answer from Callie, not a single word and not even a glance. He was becoming increasingly worried about the teen, just like Kate Jenks was. They would try and try again until Callie talked.

Callie sat on her bed, reading a book. It was her free time just before Group and so she did what she always did and that was reading. It was her way of escaping from her reality and getting lost in a fantasy world away from her own.

Books let her mind travel. She could be a knight saving a town from a horrid gang of thieves. She could be a woman on a quest to make sure mankind remained alive. There were endless possibilities and endless stories that she could get lost in and let her imagination run wild.

"Callie, Bills here to see you. Hes in the living room." Callie was pulled out of her current book by Kates voice. She knew each day Bill would come on her free time, he always had ever since she was put here.

Closing her book and placing it on her bed, Callie stood up. Her chest tightened and she went into a coughing fit. Taking a sip of water from her water bottle on the nightstand helped ease the pain in her chest a little. Feeling alright to move, Callie moved towards the stairs, side stepping a saddened looking Kate as she headed down the stairs. Not once looking at the woman or speaking to her, she didn't need sympathy or anything from the woman.

"Hey Callie." Bill greeted the teen as she entered the room and sat on a chair further away from Bill. She sat with her hands clasped on her lap and her face looking down to her hands. Just like she did Kate, she didn't look or talk to Bill at all.

"Not answering me again I see." Bill spoke, looking up at Kate Jenks. All Kate did was shake her head and lean against the door frame and study Callie like she has done so many times before.

"Ok well, I need to hear you speak Callie. You need to give me some answers, I need to know if you are alright?" Bill spoke, he needed to get answers from Callie. He needed to know if she was ok, liking the home, any problems etc. The teen remained still and non responsive.

"Come on Callie. You were in a great house, your brother is there and people love you there. You need to go back. Im not going to force you. It is your decision but just think about it. They are your chance of having a family again." Bill explained, hoping to sway the teen. Bill sighed as Callie remained in the same spot.

"Alright, ill be back tomorrow." Bill said as he stood up and said good bye to Callie and headed over to Kate Jenks as Callie headed quietly back upstairs to her room like she normally did.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Bill was right. She did have a chance at a family. Her only brother was adopted by them and she promised her mom that she would watch out for him. It was just hard when he hated her, the teens she saw as siblings hated her and the two women that she came to see as moms did nothing or didn't notice what was going on.

Her brother was happy where he was, the family he was with loved him. Who wouldn't love him? He is adorable and lovable. She was the one weighing him down all those years, he was finally able to live his life the way he wanted without his messed up sister ruining it for him.

Although it pained Callie to know that her brother was being cared for by others, she knew she made the right decision. Her happiness taken so that her brother could be happy, thats all she could do. Thats all she wanted, all she wanted was a smile on her brothers face and not tears of hurt, fear or pain.

Callie wiped the tears from her eyes and lay on her bed and looked out the window. Callie never prayed but right now she prayed for a miracle. She wanted to be happy, she needed to know that her choice and decision was the best and that she could move on and start her life.

Who was she kidding? She was never going to be happy.

Callie and Happy never went together at all. They were repelled by each other, thats the way life went for her.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Bill and Kate watched the teen head up to her room. Both feeling useless at the moment, they had no idea how to help her, but she wasn't helping herself either that made it harder for them.

"How has she been since yesterday?" Bill asked as the two of them headed back into the living room and away from the entrance. Kate took a seat in an arm chair and Bill took a seat on the three seater sofa.

"Honestly, she hasn't spoke one word. Its like shes shutting down. As you can see, she wont speak, she barely eats and from the look of her eyes, I doubt she is getting enough sleep. Her flu is getting worse even though shes taking her medication but that could also be because shes not sleeping and letting her body heal. Shes in a routine and wont change it. Im really worried Bill, this can't go on." Bill sighed. He could see what Kate was saying, Callie did look like she was giving up, borderline depressed maybe even depressed.

"I know me too. Ive never seen her like this." Kate nodded.

"Do you...do you think you should bring her foster parents or even her brother to come talk to her?" Kate asked, she had been thinking about this since Callie had become quiet and closed off. She was willing to try everything. She loved helping children and teens find happiness and families or even get children and teens back to their families.

"I don't know. We can always try...actually, I think we should, I have been trying to ask her to speak to them but she wont listen so I guess I just bring them without her permission." Bill explained. It was worth a shot. If Callie wouldn't listen to him then maybe just bringing in the Fosters would help.

"We have to try everything." Kate added. She had been thinking of different ways to help Callie but this seemed to be the best.

"Ill talk to them. If they agree ill bring them with me tomorrow." Kate nodded.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." She said as Bill stood to leave. Kate farewelled him at the door, closed it behind him and leant against the door and looked towards the stairs like she did each time.

With a sigh, she headed off to get the living room ready for group. Hoping Callie would say something during group, but she doubted it.

 **Another chapter to come.**

 **READ AND REVIEW PLZ :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **Previously:**

" _Do you...do you think you should bring her foster parents or even her brother to come talk to her?" Kate asked, she had been thinking about this since Callie had become quiet and closed off. She was willing to try everything. She loved helping children and teens find happiness and families or even get children and teens back to their families._

" _I don't know. We can always try...actually, I think we should, I have been trying to ask her to speak to them but she wont listen so I guess I just bring them without her permission." Bill explained. It was worth a shot. If Callie wouldn't listen to him then maybe just bringing in the Fosters would help._

" _We have to try everything." Kate added. She had been thinking of different ways to help Callie but this seemed to be the best._

" _Ill talk to them. If they agree ill bring them with me tomorrow." Kate nodded._

" _Yeah, the sooner the better." She said as Bill stood to leave. Kate farewelled him at the door, closed it behind him and leant against the door and looked towards the stairs like she did each time._

 _With a sigh, she headed off to get the living room ready for group. Hoping Callie would say something during group, but she doubted it._

 **Xxxxxxx**

With Christmas gone and New years coming, everyone and everything was in full swing. Well everyone except the Adams Foster household who were still mourning the loss of Callies presence in the house.

Mariana was over at Lexies hanging out. Jesus was out with a few school friends at the skate park, Brandon was with Lou which meant Jude, Stef and Lena were the only ones home for now.

Lena and Stef were cleaning and drying the dishes from breakfast when a knock on the door was heard.

"Ill get it Honey." Lena said placing the dish towel down and heading towards the front door. They knew it was going to be Bill. He was coming over everyday to give an update on Callie from the previous night.

"Hey Bill, come in. Would you like some coffee?" Lena asked as she opened the door and greeted Bill like she normally did.

"Hey Lena, coffee would be great thanks." The two headed into the kitchen like usual.

"Hey Stef." Bill greeted the blonde woman at the sink as he entered the kitchen. Lena smiled and heated the coffee up for Bill, knowing Stef will want a coffee as well.

"Hey Bill, Have a seat." Stef responded placing a plate on the dish rack to drip dry.

"So, I haven't been able to get Callie to talk..." Bill got right too it but then was cut off by Stef who was holding a dripping cup in her hands at the sink as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She had asked before placing the cup in the sink and drying her hands to give Bill her full attention. Both women stopped what they were doing to give Bill their full attention.

The Coffee was on and so Lena took a seat and then so did Stef, the dishes could wait.

"As I was saying, I haven't been able to get Callie to talk to me because she is shutting down." Bill finally got out. Bill looked at the two women, waiting for their reactions. Both women looked confused.

"What do you mean shutting down?" Lena asked hesitantly, not liking the sound of that, neither did Stef.

"Shes not eating, shes not talking and from the looks of her eyes, shes not sleeping well. Kate also informed me that her flu isn't getting better. Because shes not sleeping and eating properly, her body isn't healing right and even though shes taking her medication shes not getting any better." Bill listed off. Lena and Stefs hearts dropped to their stomachs as Bill talked about their daughter. Lena couldn't help but let tears fall, she was feeling horrible that her daughter was going through all of this.

"Oh god. What are we going to do?" Lenas voice was full of emotions as tears still slowly fell from her eyes. She needed her Callie Bug back. Stef placed her hand on her wifes thigh to give her comfort, they both needed comfort just knowing what their daughter was dealing with and struggling with.

Bill sighed looking at the women in front of him. He could see the love that the two of them shared together and the love they have for their kids including Callie. It was rare and he was glad he knew this family.

"Her Carer, Kate Jenks and I have agreed that I would bring you guys or Jude with me to talk to her. We can't get through to her so maybe one of you can." Bill told them his and Kates plan. Hoping that they agree to it. Knowing the two women, he was sure they would do it.

Lena and Stef both nodded their heads vigorously at the idea. They wanted to see their Callie Q, they desperately wanted to see and speak to her, most importantly they just mainly wanted to see her.

"We will do it." Stef voiced for the two of them as Lena wiped away her tears as she stood up to pour coffee for the three of them.

"I knew you would do it. Its our only option we have, shes going down hill and fast. We need to bring her back to the top." Bill explained, feeling a little bit more happier about Callies situation. Hopefully it works and Callie would be returned to the household as soon as possible.

"We will do anything." Lena said nodding her head as she said this and placing the cups of coffee onthe table in front of each person. Bill nodded and smiled before writing in his notepad.

"I want to help my sister." A small yet strong voice penetrated the kitchen. All three adults turning to look over at the youngest Adams – Foster child standing in the door to the kitchen.

"Jude, come in bud." Lena held her hand out and immediately Jude walked over to her.

"I want to help Callie. Its my fault that she left and acting like this. I want to help my sister." Jude pleaded looking from his moms to Bill and then back to his moms.

"Oh, Jude. Its no..." Stef started to say that its not his fault but Jude cut in.

"Yes it is. I said I hated her and its not true and she needs to know that." Bill smiled at the boy. He had known Jude for a while now, he could remember how shy and timid the boy was and now he wasn't afraid to say what he wanted. This family had changed the two Jacobs children in ways that he never though was possible. They had made great changes here, changes that are good for them.

"Ok bub. You can come with us." Lena nodded and pulled Jude into a hug and kissed his temple. Jude was just so happy that he could see his sister. He needed to talk to her, he needed to explain. She had helped him out his whole life and he had thrown it back in her face with one sentence and now he was determined to fix it, no matter what it took.

"Thank you. Are we going now?" Jude asked looking over at Bill.

"If its alright with your moms, the four of us can go." Bill said looking at Jude and then Jude and Bill looked at Stef and Lena.

He usually did his checks on Callie in the afternoon but changing it up would be good aswell. Give Callie a suprise.

Without a thought, Lena and Stef nodded. This was something that needed to happen and so they weren't going to say no.

"Ok, im going to go get my shoes and socks on." Jude said as he hurried up the stairs.

"Go get ready, ill wait for you all down here. You can follow me there." Bill explained. Lena smiled and nodded as Stef headed upstairs.

"Ok thanks Bill."

"She belongs in this home. ill do anything to get her back here." Bill voiced his thoughts. Lena smiled and nodded, happy that they had a social worker like Bill.

"We would too."

 **xxxxx**

Lena, Jude, Bill and Stef stood outside of the current foster home Callie was in. All different emotions coming from the four of them. Anxious, excitement, worry, happiness, sadness.

"Are you ready to go in?" Bill asked the three Adams- Foster members standing in front of him.

"Yeah, more then ready to see our girl." Stef said excitedly. She was also worried, she didnt know if Callie would speak to them and she didn't know if Callie hated them.

"Just a heads up, she doesn't look like herself." Bill cautiously said. She really didn't look like herself.

"It can't be that bad surely." Lena asked, worry lacing her voice. Was it really that bad?

"Well...just lets go in." Bill hesitated before opening the door like Kate had instructed on many times that he could open it himself.

The four of them headed inside where they were greeted by Kate.

"Hey Bill." Kate smiled at the four guests. She was nervous, excited and scared at the same time. She had no idea how this meeting would go.

"Hey kate. I would like you to meet, Lena, Stef and Callies brother Jude." Bill gestured to the people beside him.

"Welcome. Pleasure to meet you all, although I wish it was under better circumstances." Kate smiled her greeting to the three people.

Jude was standing next to Lena as his head moved around and stretched, as he tried to locate Callie from his stance. He really needed to see and speak to her. Lena ran a hand through his hair and smiled down at him. If anyone can get through to Callie, its Jude.

"Nice meet you as well." Lena shook Kates hand as Stef studied the woman and then the house, well parts of the house she could see from her position. She was making sure it was suitable for Callie. Nothing was suitable for Callie apart from their home but this house would have to do until they got their girl back.

"Alright, so the girls are just working on assignments around the house. Callie is on the sofa, she has been there most of the morning." Kate explained. Bill nodded and looked at the three Adams- Foster members.

"Thank you Kate." Bill responded as the four of them headed towards the living room following Kate.

"Callie." They heard Kate speak first before they saw Callie on the sofa.

"Callie, look whos here to see you." Callie looked up and just stared at them with wide eyes yet they were blank, no emotion at all.

"Oh my." Lena whispered as she put her hand over her mouth and her eyes began to water with unshed tears at the sight of their daughter.

Callie was pale, she looked really sick and even the short amount of time of not seeing her Stef and Lena both noticed Callie had lost weight.

"Hey Callie." Stef stepped forward knowing that Lena was trying to hold back tears and her voice would betray her. Stef was trying her best not to get upset, but it was hard and it was taking a lot of control to not break down infront of her.

"Callie." Kate called as Callie stood and gathered her things. Callie was walking away again.

"Callie." Kate called again as Callie disappeared up the stairs. With a sigh, Kate turned to look at the three emotional Adams - Foster members. She was hoping that Callie would talk to them, but it didn't go as planned.

"She always does this when Bill is here. She really doesn't want to talk to anyone." Kate explained and gestured to the sofas. Lena, Stef, Bill and Kate all took seats as Jude remained standing in the same spot, just staring up the stairs where Callie had gone.

"Jude? Jude bud, you ok?" Lena asked looking at the boy. Jude turned from looking at the stairs to look at her.

"Do you mind if I go up and see her?" Jude asked Kate, skipping right over his mamas question. He couldn't get over how sick and worn his sister looked and he knew he had to fix everything.

"Of course not. Her room is up the stairs to the right with the number 2 on it." Kate explained. Jude nodded.

"Ok thanks." He responded before heading upstairs to see his sister leaving the adults down stairs.

"Wow. She looks awful, I can't believe how everything has turned out." Lena spoke up after Jude had gone. Stef just nodded. She was really trying to control her emotions but they were getting the better of her, so she remained quiet to try and get them under control.

Lena placed her hand on her wifes thigh to give her support. Lena could read Stef and could see what she was going through and trying to do.

"Yeah." Kate sighed and she looked over to the stairs. Something she usually did to see if Callie had changed her routine, but she never did.

"We are going to do anything to get her back." Lena explained, rubbing Stefs thigh softly to give her comfort, remind her that shes there for her.

"I know, im here to help. Bill and I are going to help you, its just up to her." Kate explained as she looked to Bill for his confirmation. She got a nod in response.

"We know." Lena sighed out.

"Im..Im just gonna..." Stef rambled pointing outside. Lena nodded and watched her wife go.

Stef stood up and headed outside for some fresh air. She didn't want to cry in front of Bill and Kate, so crying outside was the best option.

 **More to come.**

 **Hope you are enjoying.**

 **Read and Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **Previously:**

 _Lena placed her hand on her wifes thigh to give her support. Lena could read Stef and could see what she was going through and trying to do._

" _Yeah." Kate sighed and she looked over to the stairs. Something she usually did to see if Callie had changed her routine, but she never did._

" _We are going to do anything to get her back." Lena explained, rubbing Stefs thigh softly to give her comfort, remind her that shes there for her._

" _I know, im here to help. Bill and I are going to help you, its just up to her." Kate explained as she looked to Bill for his confirmation. She got a nod in response._

" _We know." Lena sighed out._

" _Im..Im just gonna..." Stef rambled pointing outside. Lena nodded and watched her wife go._

 _Stef stood up and headed outside for some fresh air. She didn't want to cry in front of Bill and Kate, so crying outside was the best option._

xxxxxxx

Callie sat on the couch staring into space. She was thinking about her possible future. What would she do when she aged out of the system? How would she survive? Those sorts of things ran through Callies mind every minute of the day, ever since she left the Adams – Foster household.

Callie was suppose to be doing her assignment for school but she couldn't stay focused enough to do it. Focusing lately was becoming impossible but she tried.

The other kids were around the house doing their homework, most preferred to study and do homework in their rooms.

Callie didn't know how long she had zoned out for but the next thing she knew, was Kate calling her name. Shaking her head a little to snap herself out of her daydream, still keeping her head down as to not make eye contact, something she had been doing for days now.

"Callie." Kates voice rang in her ears but she didn't look up.

"Callie, look whos here to see you." From the corner of her eyes, Callie could see more then one set of feet. She slowly looked up and just stared at them with wide eyes yet they were blank, no emotion at all.

Callie just stared. She had no idea what she was feeling but all that she knew right now was that she had to get away from them.

"Oh my." Callie heard and saw Lena whisper as she put her hand over her mouth and her eyes began to water with unshed tears. Callie looked away. She knew how much she had changed but she really didn't care.

"Hey Callie." Stef stepped forward with a small smile. Callie could see she was hesitant but also hiding her emotions, not too well because Callie could see right through her.

Callie didn't know what to do. Lena and Stef were here because she wouldn't talk to Bill. Bill brought them here so they could try to get her to talk to him. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

She gave the four of them a last glance over before she stood and gathered her things.

"Callie." Kate called as Callie gathered her things. Callie just blocked her out and gathered her things faster.

"Callie." Kate called again as Callie disappeared up the stairs without a glance back.

If Callie had glanced back she would have noticed the last person standing with Lena, Stef, Bill and Kate. Her brother Jude, the one person who could probably make everything alright.

 **xxxxxxx**

Callie curled up on her bed, tears that she had kept hidden for days slowly started to fall. The people she cared about were down stairs and she didn't know why they were here other then Bill was desperate for her to talk.

Rolling onto her other side, Callie looked out the window and up at the sky and let out a little sob. She sniffled a little and wiped her nose.

"Mom, can you hear me?" Callie whispered to herself as she looked at the sky. She needed someone to talk to desperately and the only one that she could really talk and that would understand was her mom.

Callie hugged her pillow tightly and continued to sob softly and look at the sky. She wanted her mom to answer her back but she knew it would never happen. She was alone in this world and she did that to herself.

"Im so sorry mom. Im so so so sorry mommy. I messed everything up for myself, I broke the promise of always being there for him when I got tossed into Juvie. Its my fault we got tossed around so much and now he hates me. I ruin everything for him. What do I do? Will he be alright there without me? Mom?" Callie asked, praying that she would get some answers, maybe her mom was angry at her for breaking her promise. She tried, she really did but maybe that wasn't enough and now this loneliness she felt was her punishment.

"Please send me a sign to show me what to do...please...please, just anything. Mommy Please?" Callie tried again, begging and sobbing.

"Callie...Cal, Can I come in?" Callies breath caught in her throat at the voice that she had just heard.

Callie couldn't remember seeing Jude with Lena and Stef down stairs and she wondered if this was her sign from her mom, maybe her mom was helping, maybe her mom wasn't angry at all and understood the positions Callie had been in and was in.

Callie felt the bed dip at her hip and a hand on her shoulder. She let out a little sob as she familiar touch of her brother ignited her body with love. Love she had missed, love she had craved and now he was here in her room.

Callie didn't dare turn around, she didn't want her brother too see her in the state she was. She looked a mess, not the strong, independent, confident woman she had been portraying. Right now she was a broken, blubbering heap laying on a bed.

Callie heard Jude take a deep breath and release it as he stroked her arm and squeezed it to show her that he was there. She knew that was his way of getting her attention. Her attention he got even though she wasn't showing it, he knew she was listening.

"Callie. I just came to tell you that Im sorry. I don't hate you, none of us do. We really don't. I have no right to say that I hate you and that you ruin everything. You protected me, loved me and cared for me all these years and I never thanked you enough for everything you gave up to make sure I had a good life. You sacrificed your happiness for mine and I am forever grateful." Jude got out. He could feel Callie shaking underneath his touch and he couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes at the sight of his sister, the pain she must be feeling after sacrificing everything she had to give him a better life, to have it all thrown back in her face.

"Cal." Jude sighed out. He stood from the bed and walked around to the window side of the bed so he could look Callie in the face. He knelt down so he could see her face. She closed her eyes and put her left hand across her face so he couldn't see her eyes. Mainly so she couldn't see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

He wasn't giving up that easy. He reached across with his left hand and took Callies right hand that was resting under the pillow supporting her head. He gave her hand a squeeze, his show of support and love.

"You held me when I was upset, you wiped away the tears, you fixed any sores and you chased away my nightmares and fears. Now its my turn to look after you and make sure you have a future, a good future. No one can replace you Callie, you're my big sister. Your future is with me, Callie. Im nothing without you. Please come back home. I miss you, we all miss you. I love you Callie." Jude finished with a sob. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and wiped away a stray tear that fell down her cheek from under her hand.

Jude stood from his kneeling position, he went to release Callies hand. Her grip tightened on his and wouldn't let go. Jude gave a small smile, even though Callie couldn't see it with her hand in her face.

"Ill come back tomorrow. Ill come back everyday if I have too. Just please, when you are ready, come back to us, too me." Jude reassured his sister. He pecked her cheek again and wiped away another one of her tears.

"I love you Cal." Jude said as he left the room with a smile. He had hopefully gotten through to her but she still loved him, she had squeezed his hand and hadn't let go. She was still his Callie, all that needed to be done was for her to come back out of the shell she had created and smash the wall she had built up.

Jude was determined to pull her out of the shell and smash down that wall, one way or another he was going to do it. He was going to get his sister back.

"I love you Jude. Always have, always will. " Callie whispered when Jude walked away, he was too far away to hear her.

Callie moved her hand from her face and smiled a small smile. She understood the sign her mom had sent her and couldn't help feel a little better. She just didn't understand what the sign was telling her. Only time would tell.

"I love you Mommy, thank you."

 **SORRY GUYS, JUST A SMALL ONE TODAY.**

 **MORE TO COME.**

 **READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **Previously:**

" _Ill come back tomorrow. Ill come back everyday if I have too. Just please, when you are ready, come back to us, too me." Jude reassured his sister. He pecked her cheek again and finally he_

" _I love you cal." Jude said as he left the room with a smile. He had hopefully gotten through to her but she still loved him, she had squeezed his hand and hadn't let go. She was still his Callie, all that needed to be done was for her to come back out of the shell she had created and smash the wall she had built up._

 _Jude was determined to pull her out of the shell and smash down that wall, one way or another he was going to do it._

" _I love you Jude. Always have, always will. " Callie whispered when Jude walked away._

 _Callie moved her hand from her face and smiled a small smile. She understood the sign her mom had sent her and couldn't help feel a little better. She just didn't understand what the sign was telling her. Only time would tell._

" _I love you Mommy, thank you."_

xxxxxxxx

With Jude upstairs talking to Callie. Bill and Kate in the kitchen talking and organising the girls lunches, Lena decided to head out to her wife, see how she was going.

Lena headed out the front door. Lena spotted her wife on the veranda looking out at the road, her back to her. Her wife's familiar blonde hair was blowing in the wind and it was breathtaking to watch, yet she couldn't admire it more because her wife was shaking from her silent sobs and Lena knew she had to give her comfort.

"Honey?" Lena called out as to not scare her wife as she headed in her direction.

"Yeah?" Stef called back, not turning around as she wiped her eyes a little to compose herself, yet Lena would know she had been crying from the red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"You alright?" Lena asked, now standing right beside her wife. Lena placed a hand on Stef back and rubbed soft circles. Stef took a deep breath and turned her head to the right to look at Lena.

"Honestly? No." Lena nodded in understanding. The sight of her upset wife was making her upset, it took a lot for Stef to be this emotional. The sight of Callie the way she currently is, is enough to set any strong person off emotionally.

"Come here." Lena held her arms out for her wife. Stef didn't even hesitate as she stepped into Lenas outstretched arms and rested her head on her wifes shoulder and wrapped her arms around her wife.

Lena rubbed her hands up and down Stef back and gently placed kisses on Stefs temple. Both women sighing in content between Stefs silent sobs.

"What are we going to do? She so broken and worn out. Shes not the Callie we know." Stef spoke from her position. Squeezing her eyes closed to keep the tears at bay, it really wasn't working as well as she hoped.

Lena pulled Stefs head back so she could look at her wifes face. Placing a hand on each of her cheeks. Lena began to speak.

"Hey hey hey, listen to me. We are going to get her back and shes going to be healthy again. She is the Callie we know, we just got to break her out of her shell again. Shes built her wall so high and we have to knock it down brick by brick till she comes back to us." It was Lenas turn to be the strong one. Callie and Stef had a special bond and this was just hurting Stef a lot, Lena would be in the same boat if it was Jude. Each mom having a special connection with each of the kids, it just so happens that Callie and Stef have a deep connection.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Stef whispered, looking down and away from Lenas eyes. Callie was strong minded, it would take a lot to convince her just like Bill had said. She didn't want to think negatively but she couldn't help it.

"We are going to try, try and try again. Deep down she loves us, she might not feel it right now because shes conflicted with emotions but she will be in our arms and home again." Stef nodded. She couldn't give up, they couldn't give up.

Lena pulled Stef back into her arms and just hugged her, kissed her temple and gave her the comfort that she needed right now.

"Im going to find her birth father." Stef stated. Lenas hands that were running up and down Stefs back halted in their path.

"What?" Lena pulled back to look at the seriousness on her wifes face. Stef was dead set on this.

"Im going to find her birth father and get him to sign off on his parental rights, her getting adopted is the only thing that will show her that she permanently has a home with us, then thats what im going to do. She needs stability and I am going to do anything in my power to make sure she has a home with us where she is loved and cared for." Stef explained. She was dead set on it and Lena couldn't help but smile. She was all for the idea.

"You don't have to give me a reason. I am all for it honey. Are we going to tell the kids? Mainly Jude?" Stef smiled and nodded. She was glad Lena was on board, she half expected her to say no and to wait till Callie was ready.

"Yep, we will sit down and talk to them when we get home. It needs to be done ASAP." Lena and Stef smiled. Stef moved forward and planted a soft kiss on Lenas lips, both still smiling.

"Moms?" The two women broke away from their kiss at the sound of the front door opening and Judes voice.

"Hey bud, you ready to go?" Stef said after clearing her throat. Jude gave her a look, he knew she had been crying and he could understand. The sight of Callie was upsetting.

"Yeah." Jude responded walking over to the two of them and giving them a hug together. Both moms smiled down at the boy and then at each other.

"Whats with the smile?" Lena asked as they pulled away from the hug. Judes face had a mega watt smile and they wondered what had happened upstairs to make him so smiley.

"I think im getting through to her. She showed emotions that I never seen her show and she squeezed my hand and wouldn't let me leave for a bit." Jude explained. Both moms were seeing a bright future now, it wasn't for certain but it was looking better.

"Thats good bud." Stef kissed Judes cheek and wrapped and arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I promised her I would come every day. She was really listening to me, I could tell." Lena smiled at Jude. Bringing Jude was a good idea after all.

"Im so proud of you." Lena said leaning down to give the boy a kiss on the cheek aswell. Jude rolled his eyes but smiled, his sister would hopefully be returning, he didn't know when but he knew she would.

"Alright lets go. The sooner we go home the sooner you can come back tomorrow." Stef announced as the three of them headed off after saying goodbye to Kate and Bill who walked outside to say goodbye.

"Can we have pizza for dinner mom?" Jude asked as he buckled himself in the car as his moms did the same. Stef looked to Lena for permission. Lena shrugged meaning she really didn't care, she was just too happy that progress had been made.

"Hmmmm, I guess we can." Stef gave her son an answer. Jude smiled back at his mom. The kids all knew that asking Stef for Junkfood was the best way to get it, well most of the time.

"Thanks moms." Stef and Lena smiled at each other at the word moms. It was still amazing to hear him say that, they couldn't wait for Callie to call them moms and be adopted.

"Four down and one to go." Lena whispered, reaching her hand over and placing it on Stefs thigh making Stef remove one of her hands from the steering wheel to clasp hands with her wife.

Jude smiled at his moms before turning slightly in his seat to look out the window. He looked up at the house and up at the window he knew to be Callies. From where he sat he could see her standing at the window. Jude smiled and watched as she placed her palm flat against the window.

As the car began to take off, Jude placed his hand on his window to match Calliies action and as they rounded the corner and out of sight of the home Callie was in, Jude began to feel very happy and hopeful.

 **SORRY GUYS, ANOTHER SMALL CHAPTER.**

 **More to come**

 **Read, Review and enjoy.**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **AN: SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. ITS BEEN HARD TO FIND TIME TO WRITE, BUT I WONT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY UNFINISHED STORIES.**

 **This story is getting bigger and longer then I thought it was, honestly I am enjoying writing it. I guess when I put my mind to it, ideas just shoot out and this is what its become. Let me know how I have gone so far. Can't tell how many chapters that are left after this one but there will be more since I have ideas galore. :) Anyway enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

" _Thanks moms." Stef and Lena smiled at each other at the word moms. It was still amazing to hear him say that, they couldn't wait for Callie to call them moms and be adopted._

" _Four down and one to go." Lena whispered, reaching her hand over and placing it on Stefs thigh making Stef remove one of her hands from the steering wheel to clasp hands with her wife._

 _Jude smiled at his moms before turning slightly in his seat to look out the window. He looked up at the house and up at the window he knew to be Callies. From where he sat he could see her standing at the window. Jude smiled and watched as she placed her palm flat against the window._

 _As the car began to take off, Jude placed his hand on his window to match Calliies action and as they rounded the corner and out of sight of the home Callie was in, Jude began to feel very happy and hopeful._

 **Xxxxxx**

Jude, Lena and Stef arrived home after their visit with Callie. Both moms upset that they couldn't talk to the teen but the way Jude was acting gave them hope. It was the only thing they could hold onto for now.

Stef gave Lena a look and Lena nodded. It was now or never. The two women entered the living room and stood before they called out for their kids. They really needed this talk if things were going to go as planned.

"Kids can you all come into the living room please?" Stef Called out, soon enough the sound of footsteps could be heard and one by one the kids all entered the living room and took seats. Before Stef could say anything about whats going on, Mariana jumped in first.

"Whats going on? Hows callie? Is she coming home?"

"Honestly we don't know how callie is, she wont talk to us." Lena explained. Jude looked pained that his sister wouldn't talk to them but he was still a little happy that he managed to get her to open up a bit to him.

Mariana, Jesus and Brandon all looked guilty. They would never stop feeling guilty until Callie was under the room again and finally adopted, although they did have a lot of grovelling to do, to make up for the way they had acted.

"Well, what Mama and I asked you to come in here for is that, we want to know if you guys are still ok with us adopting her?" Stef looked at the kids, trying to get the gist of the emotions that they were displaying.

"Are you kidding? Of course we are ok. We miss our sister. We know what its like being in the foster system and because we have been so comfortable here knowing that we can't have the rug taken out from under us, we took everything for granted and at times we forget what its like and that makes us even more ashamed and guilty by out actions." Mariana explained, Jesus nodded in agreement.

There were times that the twins did take being adopted for granted. Sometimes they forgot what the feeling of being tossed from home to home felt like.

"Yeah Moms. We all feel very ashamed for what we did. I don't know what its like in foster care because I was privileged to be raised by my biological family and I take that for granted as well. We didn't stop to think about how our actions could effect Callie when we did them." Brandon added his two cents in.

"Yeah and I need my sister to be adopted, I want her to be adopted. I got lucky with being adopted. Callie gave up everything for me and I took that for granted and I shoved everything right back in her face and I have a lot to make up for." Jude explained even though he had talked to Callie he still felt like their was a weight on his shoulders that had yet to be lifted and he wanted it gone as soon as possible. He wanted to make things right.

"I see. Well im glad that is settled. Now that we know your answers, we just wanted to let you know that mama and I are setting out to find Callie birth father so he can sign his rights away so that we can adopt her." Stef explained. All the kids nodded, they wanted their sister home.

"Hes the final puzzle piece that we need to make Callie a permanent member right?" Brandon asked. Lena and Stef both nodded, glad that their kids knew that what they had done was really wrong and had dire consequences. They really did have great kids. All that was left was Callie, in their home, under their roof to make the family complete.

"We want to help." Jesus spoke up, having been quiet the whole time. He really felt bad like his brothers and sisters. He and Callie really were very alike, they had a younger sibling to protect in the system and would do anything for them. He could somewhat understand how she is feeling. He could understand how hurt she was feeling knowing that Jude had said he hated her, he would feel the same way if Mariana had said the same thing.

"Thank you guys but there isn't much you can do." Lena spoke softly. There really wasn't anything for them to do.

"We want to try, We want Callie permanently and we don't want her to feel like the rug can be pulled out from beneath her. " Brandon explained to his mom, his siblings nodding. Lena smiled along with Stef.

"You guys are great kids." Stef spoke up looking around at her beautiful babies.

"Only sometimes moms, we did force Callie to leave." Mariana pointed out. Lena and Stef gave each other a look. Both women knew how much their kids were hurting with the guilt of their actions and it was obvious that they weren't going to let it go.

"Yeah but you all could be the ones that bring her back to us." Stef responded as they all moved in for a group hug, although one member short but that would soon be filled.

 **Xxxxxxx**

The next morning, Stef, Lena and Jude were in the kitchen cleaning dishes from breakfast and the other kids were upstairs doing their own thing. They were going to clean up and then the three of them were going to head off to go see Callie. Hopefully she had made some progress after the visit and would hopefully talk to the fosters.

Stef handed a wet plate to Jude as Lena put the milk in the fridge when the doorbell rang. Seeing that her wife and son were busy, she closed the fridge and headed to the front door, knowing it could only be one of a few people.

As she opened it, Bill stood in front of her.

"Hey Bill." Lena greeted as she opened the door wider and he walked in. The two of them heading towards the kitchen like they normally did.

"Hey bill hows Callie today? We were just going to take Jude to see her, he said he had made a bit of progress yesterday." Stef asked as she saw Bill enter the room. As soon as she finished her sentence and saw Bills face at her questions her heart sunk. Something was wrong, her gut told her something was wrong.

"Ummm...you might want to take a seat." Bill got out as he took a seat and put his briefcase on the table in front of him. Lena took a seat and So did Stef but Jude remained standing.

"Why?" Jude asked, cautiously eyeing Bill as Lena reached over and grabbed the boy to come stand next to her. She placed and arm around his waist and they all looked at Bill, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Shes been admitted to the hospital." Bill said and looked between the three.

"WHAT WHY?" Stef got out, she was shocked, unhappy and she was fearing the worst. Lena reached over and placed her free hand on Stefs thigh. Stef reach down and clasped her hand over Lenas on her thigh and Looked at Bill, waiting for more information.

"Jude did make a bit of progress with her and she managed to eat some yoghurt for dinner. It wasn't much and later on she became so dizzy that she collapsed as she got up from the sofa last night and hit her head on the coffee table. I just came to tell you that." Bill explained, Lena and Judes faces pales at the thought of the teen in the hospital.

"Can we go see her?" Stef asked, she was itching to see Callie, make sure she was alright for herself. Bill looked between the two women, he really wished he didn't have to say the next bit.

"For now I think just Jude should see her. Shes only responding to him and we don't want to make her worked up." Bill explained. Lena and Stef frowned but nodded, they had to do what was best for Callie, even though they didn't like it one bit.

"How bad is she?" Lena asked, she needed to know.

"I saw her this morning. The antibiotics and medicines that she was given for her sickness had helped but right now, Shes severely dehydrated, her blood sugar is very low. Shes lost a bit of weight, she has a concussion from the fall and shes really fatigued. Shes going to need a lot of fluids, small descent meals and rest." Bill explained. Lena clenched Stefs hand tighter, she hated to hear how bad her daughter was. All that Lena wanted to do was go grab Callie and never let her go from a hug that she so wanted to give her.

"We will take Jude to go see her soon. Maybe he can get her to eat some lunch?" Stef said looking over at Jude who was deep in thought. She could see a frown on the teens face and she wondered what he was thinking so hard about.

"Thats a good idea. Just remember shes not really herself at the moment,Jude." Jude looked up at the sound of his name being used. When he did look up, all three adults were looking at him.

"I just want to see my sister. She looked after me and saw me at my worst times and now its my turn to step up." Jude explained. He really was thinking hard on his future. The way things were going, Callie wasn't going to be in it and he was determined to have her in it, one way or another.

"You're a great brother Jude." Bill stated. Jude frowned and shook his head. At this moment in time, he didn't feel like a great brother.

"Sometimes." Jude mumbled. He didn't even care If Stef scolded him but was surprised when she didn't, but he didn't let it show that he was surprised.

"You are." Bill said. Jude shrugged. He wasn't.

"I guess." Jude again mumbled and again Stef didn't even scold him. Stef could tell he was really troubled and she was frowning, wondering what was going on with her son.

"Alright, I have to go off to my next kid but ill see you all tomorrow." Bill said after the awkwardness, he too could see that Jude was troubled. He was really thinking hard about something and so Bill thought it would be a good idea to leave.

"Thank you Bill." Lena stood with him.

"Its not a problem. I just want Callie to have the best, she really is a good kid." Bill explained, although he didn't need too because they already knew how much of a good kid Callie was.

"No need to tell us that Bill. We know." Lena chuckled and Bill smiled while Stef gave a sort of half smile as she continued to watch her youngest son sit quietly with his thoughts.

"I know. Anyway, have a good day. Bye." Lena walked Bill out.

"Bye." Stef called as she too followed Lena to walk Bill out. Her frown still on her face as Jude remained quiet. There was definitely something on the boys mind, Stef was going to find out, one way or another.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Bill had gone and when the two moms came back into the room, Jude was up on his feet. He needed to talk to someone outside of his family, his mind was going crazy.

"Im just going to give Connor a Call." Jude said before Stef had a chance to ask him to talk to them. Lena smiled and nodded at her son, he obviously needed to talk to someone. She, like Stef, wished it was them but they understood.

"Ok bub, come get us when you are ready to go?"" Jude nodded and headed over to the phone and grabbed it before taking it to the living room for some privacy. He really didn't want his family hearing what he was going to say. Jude stood in the living room, Phone to his ear as he looked out the window.

"Hey Connor, its Jude." Jude said after dialling and Connor Picking up.

" _Hey, you ok?"_ Just by the sound of Judes voice, Connor knew this was not the ordinary phone call.

"I just need someone to talk to right now." Connor smiled a sad smile. He could hear the hurt in Judes voice and he wished he could be there to comfort him but right now he was just there to be an ear for Jude.

" _Well im here. Whats the matter?"_

Jude had no idea that his brothers and sister had walked down the stairs but stopped when they heard Jude on the phone. They decided to listen in, wanting to know what their brother was talking about in hush whispers that they could just hear.

"My sister is in hospital and I can't help feel that everything is entirely my fault." Connor frowned from his end of the phone. Jesus, Brandon and Mariana also frowned. It wasn't his fault. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Your _sister being in hospital is definitely not your fault."_

"Yes it is." Connor sighed.

" _Its not Jude. Why would you think that? Whats going through your mind for you to think that?"_

"I feel really comfortable here with my moms now that im adopted. I just can't help feeling that because I became comfortable here, I managed to push the one person who has always loved me away and out of my life with a simple word." Jude explained, glad to get it off his chest. Mariana looked at her two brothers that she was hiding with and she frowned. All three looking more guilty then before. Their youngest brother was putting all the blame on himself.

" _Of course you feel comfortable. You let them become your Moms, if you didn't feel comfortable then it would be weird and you wouldn't have said yes to being adopted. What did you say to her?"_

"I told her I hated her, even after everything she did, everything she sacrificed for me. She gave up her whole childhood to raise me and I through that in her face."

" _Wow. Why would you say that to her? Its not like you."_ Brandon, Mariana ans Jesus sat on the steps listening in, they were only hearing Judes side of the conversation and wondered what Connor was saying. They knew it was Connor because Jude really didn't have anyone else to talk to like this.

"I know, I just think that the others were very influential. I just wanted to fit in and for them to like me. I think I may have acted too quickly on becoming adopted. Callie didn't get adopted and I should have waited to get adopted with her." Brandon, Jesus and Mariana looked even guiltier and sad. Their brother had so much on his mind and he was taking all the blame and it wasn't right.

" _You are adopted now Jude. You have a family. Callie will always be your sister no matter what."_

"I know. Its just that im adopted now and have a big family but maybe Callie not being adopted was a sign. Maybe Callie and I need to start fresh somewhere else." Jude sat on a sofa and looked down at his lap with a sigh. Mariana, Jesus and Brandon paled and their heart broke. Their brother really wanted to leave them just like Callie. The three looked at each other having a silent conversation before all three turned back up the stairs and headed towards their mothers bedroom. They needed to talk to their mom.

" _Jude, you are adopted now. There isn't much you can do. Why would you want to throw away the nice life you have now?_ Connor didn't want Jude to leave the Fosters home. It would mean that he would probably never see him again and that Jude may end up in a really horrible home and Connor didn't want anything to happen to Jude or Callie.

"There has to be a way to get unadopted. I don't want to throw my family away its just that Callie has always been there for me and I feel like I am betraying her. She worked so hard to get us a loving family and yet I was the one that succeeded, not her and shes the one that did the hard work." Jude Explained, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration and anger. Angry at himself and frustrated at the system.

" _You are stuck with them now Jude. They are good for you. Callie may or may not come back to the fosters but she will always, always be your sister. Shes stuck with you for good."_ Jude knew that Connor was right. He didn't want to be unadopted he just wanted Callie to be adopted with him.

"I know. I just don't like that my sister isn't living with me and the only way to prove that she is stuck with me forever is for her and I to be adopted together and if not in this family then maybe another." Jude knew he was being silly but he would try anything to make Callie happy. It was her chance for once to be happy.

" _You can't say that Jude. Your family will miss you and be upset. Think of Callie being upset now. Would you really want to do that to the fosters? they would be way worse and you would feel terrible. You should talk to your moms about how you are feeling."_ Connor was trying to get Jude to change how he saw things. The way he was thinking was not the way to go. In the long run everyone would be hurt if he left.

" _I guess I should. I just don't know what to do. I just miss Callie."_ Connor sighed in relief. Glad that Jude was now thinking clearly.

" _Of course you do, Jude. All that you can do for now is talk to your moms and talk to Callie. Everything will work out for the best."_ Jude hoped that Connor was right. Everyone deserved to be happy, especially Callie.

"How did you become so smart and shrink like?" Jude chuckled a little. It had been a really good idea to call Connor.

" _I dunno. Just did. Do you feel better now that you have talked to me?"_ Connor chuckled and Jude rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, I actually do. Thanks." Jude was glad and Connor was beaming, he would keep his friend after all and his friend would be safe.

" _No need to thank me. Go talk to your moms. Bye."_ Connor just hoped that Jude would actually discuss what he was feeling with his moms.

"Bye Connor. Thanks again." Connor rolled his eyes playfully.

"Jude!" Connor playfully scolded Jude. Jude just laughed.

"ok, ok. Bye." He chuckled and hung up the phone Just as Mariana came into the room. Just looking at her, Jude could tell that something was wrong.

"Family meeting upstairs." Mariana spoke and Jude nodded. He knew something was up, he just hoped it wasn't bad.

 **MORE TO COME.**

 **SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT BETWEEN CHAPTERS.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **Previously:**

" _Yeah, I actually do. Thanks." Jude was glad and Connor was beaming, he would keep his friend after all and his friend would be safe._

" _No need to thank me. Go talk to your moms. Bye." Connor just hoped that Jude would actually discuss what he was feeling with his moms._

" _Bye Connor. Thanks again." Connor rolled his eyes playfully._

" _Jude!" Connor playfully scolded Jude. Jude just laughed._

" _ok, ok. Bye." He chuckled and hung up the phone Just as Mariana came into the room. Just looking at her, Jude could tell that something was wrong._

" _Family meeting upstairs." Mariana spoke and Jude nodded. He knew something was up, he just hoped it wasn't bad._

 **xxxxx**

The twins and Brandon had listened to some of Judes phone call before the three of them headed to their moms room. Brandon took the lead, since he was the oldest. He knocked on the door frame and peaked his head in. it was safe since the door wasn't closed or locked.

"Moms?" Brandon poked his head in and saw both of his moms on their bed looking at the laptop.

"Come in kids." Lena called as she looked up at the door to see the twins and Brandon at the door.

Seeing that they all looked like they needed to have a serious talk, Stef closed the laptop and put it to the side, took her glasses off and looked at the kids just like Lena.

"We really need to talk to you about Jude." Brandon spoke up, the three kids all took seats on the bed in front of their parents.

"What about Jude?" Lena asked a little concerned.

"Mariana, Jesus and I were heading down the stairs when we heard Jude having a hushed conversation. We know it was wrong but we listened in. He was talking on the phone to Connor and he thinks that he and Callie would be better if they left and got adopted by another family, started fresh. He thinks he took to much of a leap and got adopted too early without Callie and he should have waited." Brandon explained. Lena and Stef looked worried and shocked. Their son wanted to leave them and that hurt. They just needed to know why, the real reason.

"Hes already adopted. There isn't much he can do about it." Stef said putting up her defensive mechanism. She wasn't going to let her son leave, her daughter was gone for now and she refused to believe her son wanted to leave, there had to be a reason behind it.

"Why would he say those things?" Mariana enquired. She didn't want to see her brother go, it was hard to watch her sister go. Stef was thinking really hard until everything made sense.

"Everything make sense now. Callies in hospital and hes feeling guilty. He pushed the one person the one person who has loved him his whole life away and now shes not doing so good and he thinks its his fault." Stef explained. She was glad she had figured it all out, it made sense. He had been quiet when they found out Callie was in hospital.

"We all feel bad about what we did. Hes putting all the blame on himself, all of us contributed in Callie leaving." Mariana explained. Lena and Stef nodded in understanding. Jude and Callie were so much alike.

"We all need to sit down and talk to him." Lena said. Everyone nodded. It needed to be done now before they took Jude to go see Callie.

"Ill go get him Mama." Lena smiled at her daughter as she left to go get the youngest member of the Adams Foster family.

"What are we going too do. Not only does our daughter think its best to be out of this house but now our son?" Lena said looking at her wife. She really was worried. Was Jude really that unhappy here?

Before Stef could answer, Brandon jumped in.

"Don't take it personally Moms. Callie and Jude only had each other and now they are separated and its getting to them. Jude is feeling guilty, more guilty then he should. Everything will work out for the best." Brandon explained. Both moms sighed, they knew Brandon was right. They just really needed to talk to their son.

The four of them waited for Mariana to bring Jude up. This really needed to be sorted out.

xxxxxx

Finally Jude and Mariana walked into the room. Mariana walked over and took a seat between Brandon and Jesus leaving the only available spot between the moms for Jude.

"Mariana said we were having a family meeting?" Jude asked hesitantly.

"We all need to have a talk honey. Come in and take a seat." Lena said patting the spot between her and Stef. Jude slowly climbed on the bed and rested his back against the headboard. He felt flushed as all the attention was on him.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jude asked hesitantly again. Lena ran her hand through the boys hair. He relaxed a little seeing that the comforting touch meant that he wasn't in trouble.

"So the others may have heard you on the phone to Connor." Lena started. Jude paled and looked to his lap.

"Oh. " He breathed out, not liking where this conversation might go.

"Why do you think you and Callie need to leave us?" Stef went straight to the point, she ignored the glare she received from her wife. Jude continued to look down at his lap, unsure of how to answer. After a few minutes of silence he sniffled and answered.

"I don't really want to. But Callie is sick and its my fault and I want her to be happy and shes not. Maybe we just need to make a fresh start somewhere else." Jude explained. Not once looking up from his lap. Both moms gave him a sad smile. Stef reached over and put a finger under his chin to guide his eyes to look at her.

"Jude. Siblings fight but they still love each other. Callie just hasn't got that security blanket and thinks that she could be taken at any time. We are working our hardest to get her home to us. If you and Callie both left us, we would be heartbroken." Stef explained as she wiped a tear the had fallen down Judes cheek. Jude sniffled a little and looked around at his siblings and then back at his mothers.

He didn't want to cause heartbreak with his family, he wanted everyone to be happy and not upset.

"I don't want you all to be upset. I just want my sister back. I want my sister to be happy, safe and loved." He finally got out.

"So do we Jude. Thats why we are going to look for her biological dad, we want to make sure she can never be taken from us. This is the last of the puzzle piece before she becomes an Adams Foster." Jude nodded and looked up at his moms, he could see the genuine love in their eyes and in their smiles.

Lena wrapped an arm around Judes shoulder and pulled him into her side, laying a kiss on his temple and squeezing him in a side hug.

"You still want to adopt Callie?" Jude asked, just to make sure. Chuckles filled the room, his sister, brothers and mothers, all chuckling away.

"Of course we do. We want Callie and We want you. You are stuck with us forever young man." Stef stated. Jude nodded with a big smile.

"Im sorry. I love you all, I don't want to leave ever, I just want my sister to be happy." Jude got out as he leant over and hugged everyone of his siblings and then hugged each of his moms tight.

"We know Jude, We know." Lena whispered against the teens ear as she hugged him. All that was left was to get Callie into the house and everyone would be happy.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Callie hurt. Callie hurt everywhere. She had been so stupid for not eating, sleeping and drinking enough water. She was angry at herself. This was not a way to show people that she was ok, this was far from being ok. At least she didn't have to deal with being sick, the medication had fixed that, glad to not have a horrible sore throat anymore. All she had to do was eat, drink and sleep and she would be fine, she could do that if it meant leaving the hospital.

With her concussion, fatigue and lack of food, Callie had been told that she was to stay here for a couple of hours or so. If she didn't help herself by eating, drinking and sleeping, they were going to hospitalise her till she did. Callie did not want that and so she decided that she was going to get better, no she had to get better.

She had tried, she was trying. She ate a yoghurt but it hadn't been enough. She had done it for Jude, she had eaten for Jude. Knowing her brother didn't hate her and the explanation he gave her was enough hope that she hadn't lost her brother at all.

Callie knew Bill would be here soon. He had been called after she had fallen and was taken to hospital. He was there this morning before going off to another one of his cases.

Callie knew Bill too well, she knew he would go tell the Fosters about her ending up in hospital, and yet it didn't really bother her that he was going to tell them. Callie was having mixed feelings, ever since Jude had come to the group home and talked to her.

On one hand she was craving the love, support and safety that the Adams Foster family could provide her and on the other hand, she was still hurting from the comments, the brutal comments that her 'family' had said. Her mind was going crazy trying to process her thoughts and what her options were to be.

"Callie." Callie looked over slowly to the door as her name was called along with a knock. The voice she knew all to well, her brother. She gave him a small smile and he toddled into the room just as Stef and Lena came into view. She turned her head and focused on her brother, not having the courage to look at either woman. She still loved them, she loved them so much yet she just couldn't deal with them, couldn't deal with anyone but Jude, for now.

"Im glad you are ok. I was so worried when Bill said that you were in the hospital. I am so so sorry." Jude spoke as he took a seat at Callies right hip, guilt lacing his features and voice as Callie looked and listened to him. Slowly she brought her hand up and wipe away a few of the tears that had fallen.

No matter how much she tried to feel hurt about what he had said, she could always forgive him. He was her baby, she had cared for him for a very long time and that outweighed the bad things he had done.

Callie clasped both his hands In hers and pulled him down to her. The two of them laying on the bed cuddling. Neither of them talking, just feeling the love for each other.

Lena and Stef stayed near the door, not intruding on the brother/sister moment the two of them were having. If Jude could get her through to her, then they would leave him be to do it. They just prayed that Callie would come back to them.

"Cal?" Jude whispered after a while. He lifted his head from her shoulder to look into her eyes. Noticing that she was listening but not responding he continued to speak.

"Come home please. I need you, we all need you." Jude whispered and then lay his head back on her shoulder. Callie felt her heart break, her brother was pleading for her and she had always, always made sure he was happy. She was just so conflicted.

"Alright Jude, we have to go now." Stef spoke to her son. Jude looked up at his moms and then back at his sister.

"Ill see you later Cal." Jude whispered as he kissed her cheek and slid off the bed. His hand still in his sisters, a squeeze of Callies hand was all that Jude needed to know that Callie loved him.

Jude followed Lena out and Stef stood in the door, looking at the teen in the bed was heartbreaking because she couldn't comfort her, couldn't kiss her, couldn't do anything for her. She spoke, thats all she could do till Callie was ready.

"Just know that we love you Cal. Your brothers and sister, Love you. Mama and I love you. We always will. We will be patiently waiting for your return home. Just know that we love you Cal, forever." Stef spoke, hopefully Callie was listening to her.

Callie could hear the love that was laced into Stefs voice. She was glad that her back was to the blonde, otherwise Stef would have definitely seen the lone tear that fell down her cheek.

 **xxxxxxxx**

Callie sat in Bills car on her way to her new Foster Home. It was 4 in the afternoon, she had been released from the hospital at 3pm, with strict orders that she eat, sleep and keep hydrated, which Callie had nodded, indicating that she would.

Sitting in the car now, heading to the new foster home, Callie didn't know if this was the best idea.

Just after the Fosters left, Bill had come. She was waiting for him to take her back to the group home. She was shocked when she heard that she wasn't returning to the group home.

"Kate didn't have any more room for you." Bill had said when he entered the room to pick Callie up. Callie knew that they were trying to make her have no choice but to go back to the Adams Foster home. She wanted it to be her own choice and not anyone else's when she returned. So she said the only thing she could think of and the first sentence in a long time. Her voice hoarse and scratchy from not using it.

"Ill go to another Foster home, im not going back." Yet, yet was what Callie wanted to say at the end. She wanted to make her own decision, and so she did. Bill sighed, he thought the plan would work, but it obviously didn't. He was determined to get Callie back to the Adams Foster house. He needed her to go there because it was a safe home and it was the home that really changed her for the good. It was a success story waiting to happen.

So here she was heading to her new foster family at 4 in the afternoon. Bill pulled up into a driveway of a seemingly nice enough looking house that wasn't that far from Jude and the others.

Callie and Bill slid out of the car, Callie slinging her backpack over her shoulder as she followed Bill to the front door. Callie prayed that this would be an alright foster home, a foster home she could wait and build enough courage in to go back to her brother, to the Adams Fosters.

"Ready?" Bill asked looking at the teen. Callie sighed and nodded. Bill really didn't want to take her here, he wanted to put her in the car and take her back to Stef and Lena but he knew the trust of a social worker was what was best for Callie. He wouldn't betray Callies trust and decisions by ignoring them, even though he thinks he knows best.

Bill rung the door bell and the two of them waited. It wasn't long before a tall man stood in the door way. His black hair slicked back with what looked like a copious amount of hair gel, his face all neatly shaven and his clothes a little rumpled but looking presentable, the beer gut not really making Callie feel comfortable at all. Foster fathers and Alcohol were not a good mix. Callie looked at Bill from the corner of her eye.

He knew she couldn't do male authority figures and wondered why Bill put her here. He must have had no other option.

"Sam this is Callie Jacob. Callie this is Sam Hudson." Bill introduced. Sam looked at Callie, a look of annoyance passed over his features. Callie studied him a bit and didn't know if she was going to like it here.

"Fine come in." Sam stepped to the side as Bill and Callie walked into the house. It was an open area, the kitchen, living room and dining room all connected into one giant room with a hall that lead to the bedrooms, laundry and bathroom.

"Sorry it was last minute, she just needs a place to stay for a bit." Bill explained as he looked around the room, making sure it was alright for Callie. Not seeing anything that was concerning he nodded slightly.

"Wasn't meant to be anywhere now." Sam shrugged, the corner of his eye following Callies movement. Callie knew he was watching her but she didn't let him know she knew. She felt disgusted with the feel of his eyes on her.

"Ok, ill leave you to get to know each other. Call me if you need anything." Bill said as he headed out of the house. He knew that if he didn't leave now he would be hauling Callie out and taking her to Stef and Lena, he couldn't lose Callies trust so he had to leave.

"Sure. Bye." Sam said, unenthusiastically as he closed the door behind the social worked and locked it before walking to the window.

Callie watched as her new foster father looked out the window carefully. She raised an eyebrow at his back. The hairs on her back were standing up and she didn't know if she liked the feeling, something felt off.

Callie knew something felt off and she knew she had made a terrible decision to not go back to the Adams Foster household, the look her new foster father was giving her told her everything she needed to know.

She was screwed.

 **So what do you think?**

 **There will be more to come**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **AN: SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT. I LITERALLY HAD WRITTEN THIS CHAPTER AND THEN THE POWER WENT OUT AND I DIDN'T SAVE IT SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT, GOT A BIT ANNOYED AT THAT.**

 **HOPEFULLY IT IS ALRIGHT.**

 **Previously:**

 _Callie watched as her new foster father looked out the window carefully. She raised an eyebrow at his back. The hairs on her back were standing up and she didn't know if she liked the feeling, something felt off._

 _Callie knew something felt off and she knew she had made a terrible decision to not go back to the Adams Foster household, the look her new foster father was giving her told her everything she needed to know._

 _She was screwed._

 **xxxxxxx**

"Well Callie, its just you and me. My wife works the night shift so she will be home early tomorrow morning." Callie gulped and continued to make eye contact with Sam, being alone with a foster father was something she hated. She needed to look into his eyes to see what he had planned. She could see the evil in his eyes straight away. She had to be strong if she was going to get out of here alive, she had to get back to her brother.

Callie and Sam continued to stare each other down. Sam raised his eyebrow at the teen, his eyes scanning her body. Callie didn't let him know that that really bothered her, it made her feel disgusting.

She watched as his mood changed within a snap of the fingers. The way his eyes darkened, his stance became more stiff and he was more tense. Callie knew very well that this was a really bad sign.

"Go make dinner!" He commanded, his voice firm and strong. Callie raised her eyebrow and stared. She wasn't going to talk to him, she was done talking to horrible foster parents and Sam Hudson was no different. Usually a foster parent would take a few days to show their true colours, clearly Sam Hudson was not one of them.

Not getting an answer from the teen in his living room. Sam got angry, he was the man of the house, in his mind everyone was to listen to him, this teen was no exception. The teen just glaring at him and not listening to him made him mad.

Callies heart beat faster as he made his way over to her, his face bright red from the anger. Taking a slight step back, trying to keep how scared she was off her face as he advanced.

Still weakened from her days of not eating, sleeping and talking had worn her out more then normal and also the Months of living with the fosters had softened her and she hated it, yet she had loved the love they had given her. She just wished she had not let her guard down as much when living with the Fosters, but she had and now she was in dire need of it. At least Jude wasn't here.

Although she knew the blow was coming, yet she was still surprised when the hand connected with her face and let out a whimper as she landed on the floor, just missing the coffee table.

Her right hand going to her right cheek, the pain radiating through her cheek was hell, yet she had been through worse. She knew this was going to be hell living here and she had to get out.

Sam leant over her and got in her face. She could now smell the alcohol on his breath. _What was it with Foster parents an alcohol?_ Callie thought, trying her hardest not to vomit at the smell coming off of her foster father. Callie knew that if he hadn't had drunk, he would be different and not as violent, well she hoped so.

From Callies P.O.V, it seemed that 90 percent of foster parents become foster parents for the check that comes with the kid, Callie knew that Sam was only in it for the check.

"GET UP AND MAKE MY DINNER. YOU LISTEN TO ME, ITS MY HOUSE, MY RULES. GOT IT?" He screamed at Callie, saliva flying out of his mouth. Callie was disgusted, yet she continued to stare down Sam, she knew she shouldn't aggravate him but Callie never showed fear to a foster parent. It was a rule she like to stick to even though she was physically and mentally unfit to take him down.

He reached down and grabbed the back of her head using her hair and pulled her up. Callie didn't wince at all, she was too busy trying to find a way out of this shit hole. Too tired and weak to do two things at once, which was going to get her killed.

A foot connecting with her back got her moving as she was hurled into the kitchen, slamming into a wall on the far side. She didn't have time to react as her face made contact with the wall, her already sore cheek colliding with the wall and knocking her nose as well.

"MAKE MY DINNER, IT BETTER BE DONE BY THE TIME I GET OUT OF THE SHOWER, OR YOU WILL GET IT." Sam screamed, his face bright red as he pointed a finger at Callie.

Callie stood against the wall she had been hurled into, blood dripping down her nose from the knock it received, the stinging sensation in her cheek, knowing a bruise was forming, all a reminder that she needed to get out.

Nodding to Sam to get him to leave for the bathroom. He didn't leave, he just got more angrier then before. Callie cursed herself for not speaking the answer but knew she had to pretend to show her fear to make Sam think he won.

"SPEAK!" He yelled, Callie flinched at the right time and Sam smirked at his victory. 'She wasn't as tough as she pretended to be.' Sam thought to himself.

"Yes...it will be ready." Callie stuttered out to the smirking man. In her own mind she was smirking because she was fooling him with the act and he was thinking he had her.

Giving him the answer he wanted to hear. With a grunt he ripped the phone on the wall off and threw it to the ground, the smirk on his face as he disappeared down the hall.

Callie let out a soft sigh when he was out of sight and wiped her hand across her nose carefully with a wince, blood smearing all over her arm as she looked at it. She reached over and grabbed a dish towel and put it on her still bleeding nose. It would have to do till she got out, at least it wasn't broken.

Callie had to get out of here, she looked in the direction that Sam had gone and sighed in gratitude that he had actually gone to the shower as she heard the shower turn on.

Slowly heading to the front door, Callie tried to open it. It was locked. She tried the back door and it was locked as well. The window was going to have to do. Callie knew that she had to buy herself some time to get away. She knew she would have to stall Sam enough for her to get away, but what?

Callie placed the now blood covered towel into a draw, just so she had evidence for later to prove that she had been beaten in the house and not on the streets as she escaped. Callie was smart like that and as she placed the towel in the draw she smiled a small smile as much as the probably now bruised cheek would let her.

Grabbing the item from the draw she headed down the hallway, very quietly she listened to make sure she had the right room and that Sam was in there. When she found the right room, she put her plan into action.

Making sure that she could hear Sam in the bathroom still, she tied the string ,that she had found, from one bedroom door to the bathroom door, it wasn't a strong piece of string but it was a distraction so that she could escaped.

Heading back to the kitchen after making sure that Sam was still in the bathroom, Callie grabbed her bag and then she climbed up carefully on the bench and managed to slide the window open. Pushing the fly screen out before carefully moving out the window and into the evening.

Landing on her feet with a wince as the shock of the hard jump out the window pulsed through her still sore and weak body. Not once looking back, Callie bolted down the street, she needed to find a phone or someone with a phone.

She had to phone home, she was going home.

Xxxxxxx

Callie ran down the street. Her backpack hitting against her lower back and the wind whipping her hair about. She was sore and tired but she refused to give up, she was going home one way or another.

She ran and ran and ran. She ran till she could no longer see the house that she had just left from and thanked the lord that Sam hadn't followed her, hopefully the string she had tied to the doors kept him occupied for a bit.

The sun was slowly setting and so Callie figured that it was roughly 5-5.30ish maybe. She hadn't been in the house long at all, an hour maybe, a new record.

She made her way towards the payphone she could see up ahead. Callie knew she had some money saved up ,including coins, hopefully she had enough to phone home. She had wished she kept the phone that Stef and Lena had given her, but she left it there, along with everything else they had given her.

Stopping at the payphone, Callie caught her breath. Her lungs hurting, her whole body hurting. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her backpack off and grabbed her wallet out and sorted through the coins she had.

Finding enough to make a long enough phone call, she dialled the all to familiar number, one she had decided to memorise in case of emergencies like this.

Holding the phone close to her ear, Callie waited for the ringing. She waited and looked around to make sure she was ok, she wouldn't be caught off guard otherwise she would be screwed. Too tired to fight or run anymore, she needed to be on the look out.

" _Stef Adams Foster."_ The all to familiar voice seeped through the line and made Callies heart jump. She had missed the voice, she had missed the love from the family, in the end it was her own fault and she needed to fix it.

"Stef." Callie finally breathed out. She could feel the lump in her throat and the tears starting to fall as she heard the voice.

" _Callie?"_ The sound of shock, love and relief in Stefs voice filled Callies ears. Callie could just imagine Stefs face and that Lena would be right beside her at the tone. Callie looked around again, her eyes lingering longer on the way she had come, any sign of Sam and she was running.

"I want to come home." Callie whispered around the lump in her throat, though it was loud enough for Stef to hear her.

" _Whats wrong?"_ The panic in Stefs voice brought a fresh set of tears to Callies cheeks, Stef really did love her and it showed in her voice, Callie felt so stupid for believing that they didn't care about her or love her. Right now Callie was no longer conflicted, she knew where she wanted to be and who she wanted to be with.

"He hit me, please I want to come home." The hitting part would make Stef come faster and thats what Callie wanted, she wanted out of the current foster home and into the loving home she had stupidly left behind.

" _Who hit you?"_ Stef was in cop mode and Callie could hear it. The mama tiger was out along with cop Stef and that was a deadly combination. Callie had to smile through her tears.

"Just come get me. " Callie pleaded, details could be given later, right now she just needed safety.

" _Where are you?"_ Callie bit her lip and looked around for any sign to tell her where she is, not seeing anything she sighed. Bill would know.

"I don't know, I ran to a payphone down the street, Bill has the address. Just come get me." Callie explained.

" _Ok baby girl. Mama and I are gonna come and get you."_ Hearing that Stef still thought of her as a daughter made her feel more loved, made her sure that she wanted to go home. Callie again searched the area, her eyes widened.

"Hurry." With that Callie dropped the phone, not bothering to hang it back up as she darted behind a large tree. Sam was walking this way and she wasn't going to get caught.

Unknown to Callie, Stef was still talking on the the phone. She would have heard Stef tell her to go hide if she had not of dropped the phone and ran. Callie was smart enough to know that Stef would have told her to run and hide anyway.

Callie hid, thats all she could do. She couldn't go too far from the payphone otherwise Stef wouldn't be able to get to her or find her.

Sam was walking straight to the payphone. He looked mighty angry. Callie was glad she had told Stef where she was before Sam had come, the string had obviously bought her just the right amount of time to do what she needed to do. Right now she had to stay hidden and away from the wrath of the angry man.

"Come on Stef, please hurry." Callie whispered to herself, Eyes remaining on Sam through the bush that was sitting next to the tree. Her fingers crossed that she would be safe and Sam wouldn't find her.

 **Xxxxxx**

Stef and Lena were silent as they drove towards the address Bill had given them. It wasn't far from their own house which was a bonus. Both were too focused on praying that their daughter was alright to speak.

As they pulled onto the street, the two of them began searching for the right house. Sure enough they saw the right house, although the sight of the suspected foster father storming up to the house, kicking the letterbox making it snap was enough to give them both chills. He obviously had a very bad temper to act like that.

Lena looked at Stef. No words were needed. Both knew that that man was bad news and were not happy with Bill for placing their daughter with the obviously unfit foster father.

"Stef." Lena said reaching over and placing her hand on Stefs thigh, her eyes not leaving the payphone up ahead.

"I see it." Stef replied gripping Lenas hand as she parked the car not far from the payphone. Stef grabbed her phone with her free hand and began to dial a number.

"Im gonna call for backup, we need to have proof and I don't want anything to be screwed up. I need to stay out of it so evidence can't be dismissed because of my involvement." Stef explained, Lena nodded.

"Good idea." Lena replied as she continued to look at the payphone and then letting her eyes wander around near the payphone to see if she could spot Callie, or any place that Callie could be hiding while Stef sorted out backup.

"Lets go get our girl." Lena heard Stef say and as soon as the last word was out of Stefs mouth, Lena was opening the door and heading towards the payphone.

"Callie?" Lena called as she neared the payphone, Stef not far behind her.

"Callie?" Lena called again as Stef called Callies name aswell.

"Lena?" Callie called as she stumbled out from behind the tree and into Lenas arms, holding her tight. The tears were now falling down her cheeks hard and were landing on Lenas sweater. Lena didn't care as she too was crying, crying happy tears that her daughter was ok now.

"Oh Callie." Lena sighed out into the teens hair, glad to have her in her arms. Stef joined the hug and Callie wrapped one arm around Lena and the other around Stef. Glad to feel safe in their arms after everything that had happened.

"You're safe now baby girl. You're safe." Stef whispered into Callies ear, where the girl was resting her head against Lenas chest. Stef kissed Callies temple a few times before just running her hand through the girls hair.

"Take me home please. I wanna come home." Callie mumbled, both moms could hear what she had said. Her grip on them never loosening once.

"You are coming home sweetheart." Lena whispered back as she kissed the top of Callies head and ran one hand up and down Callies back while her other hand wrapped around Stefs waist.

Lena turned her head to look at Stef. Both of them had tears falling down their cheeks but both had smiles, their daughter was back. Lena placed I kiss on Stefs lips and then again placed a kiss on Callies head.

"Don't let go." Callie whispered. Both moms bearly heard her as she mumbled and pulled them closer to her and tighter to her. She was obviously needing the comfort , the love and the safety that the two of them could give her and neither of them minded, not one bit.

"Never." Stef and Lena whispered together.

The three stayed in the embrace for what seemed hours. Stef was loving the embrace with her wife and daughter but she really wanted to check Callie over. The words 'he hit me' running through her mind like a record and she needed to see where he had hit her.

"Look at me sweets." Stef whispered, running her hand through Callies hair. Callie slowly sniffled and brought her face up to look at Stefs. Both moms letting out a gasp at the sight of their daughter.

The two of them could see the bruise forming on her cheek and the dried and crusted blood around Callies nose and mouth which confirmed that she had a blood nose at some point.

"Ill kill him." Stef whispered, she was angry that someone had hurt her kid. Feeling a hand on her arm, the familiar arm of Lena, Stef calmed down a little bit. Knowing that Callie didn't need to see or feel the angry vibes coming from her.

"Please I just want to go home." Callie spoke. The two of them could hear the tiredness in Callies voice and knew that the teen was over today. With being sick in the hospital and then being hit at a foster home would take its toll on the body.

"Ok, we just have to wait for Bill and some back up." Lena replied as they all headed over to the car to have a seat.

"Ok." Callie whispered, watching Lena slide into the back seat. Callie then slid into the back seat and rested her head on Lenas shoulder as they wait.

"Does anywhere else hurt?" Lena whispered to the teen, running her hand up and down the teens back where she had wrapped her arm around Callies shoulder. Stef could hear what they were saying in the car but she was being the look out, being in cop mode and mama mode.

"All over, but he only hit my cheek and then he kicked my back and I hit my nose on the wall. Its not broken." Lena nodded, still not happy that Callie had been hurt.

"Ok, its still not ok for him to hit you. " Lena spoke as she felt Callie relax a lot more then she had before. The girl was obviously sore and tired.

"I know, im just glad I got out of there." Lena smiled a sad smile and then planted a kiss on the teens head.

"When we get home, how does a nice bath sound to soothe your body?" Lena asked, she wanted Callie to relax and wanted to help the teen be less sore then she was.

"Sounds like a really good idea." Callie said through a yawn and closed her eyes, glad to be in the arms of someone familiar, glad to be able to relax and not have to worry.

 **More to come.**

 **What did you think?**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY**


	12. CH 12

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **AN:**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 **FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED WITH INFORMATION THAT I NEED TO ADD TO MAKE IT BETTER, I THANK YOU AND HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING INTO CONSIDERATION, YOU GUYS ARE REALLY REALLY HELPFUL.**

 **IM LOVING THE REVIEWS I GET FROM YOU ALL, KEEP IT UP. YOU GUYS MAKE ME HAPPY.**

 **AlSO I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST. HAVING NO TIME TO DO ANYTHING THESE DAYS. I NEED MORE HOURS IN THE DAY :(**

 **ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

 **Previously:**

" _I know, im just glad I got out of there." Lena smiled a sad smile and then planted a kiss on the teens head._

" _When we get home, how does a nice bath sound to soothe your body?" Lena asked, she wanted Callie to relax and wanted to help the teen be less sore then she was._

" _Sounds like a really good idea." Callie said through a yawn and closed her eyes, glad to be in the arms of someone familiar, glad to be able to relax and not have to worry._

 **Xxxxxx**

Car lights in the distance caught Stefs eyes as she slid out of the car , her feet landing on the road with a soft thud before she headed towards the back of the car to wait for the car ahead to stop. Soon enough the streetlights were enough light to let her know that it was Bills car.

It was a good sight to see Bill, although she wished the backup would be here as well so they could get this over with and take her daughter home.

"Stef." Bill greeted sadly as she closed his door and locked his car and headed into her direction. He hated how this had come to the worst. He only wanted Callie in the house just to clear her head about what she really wanted, not getting beat up.

"Bill." Stef returned the greeting as the older man made his way over to her.

"Where is she?" Bill asked, knowing that Lena was probably with Callie but not really knowing where.

"In the car with Lena." Bill nodded, he expected as much to know that Lena was here aswell. The two women loved that kid and Callie loved them back, he could just see it.

"Callie? ….Oh god." Bill said as he peaked his head into see into the backseat where the door was open.

He could see the dry crusted blood around Callies nose clearly, he could see the bruise on her cheek already forming and she looked very pale. Not having recovered enough from the time she was in the group home and hospital had made her look worse. She looked really sick and worn down at the moment and after this, Bill couldn't Blame her if she just slept for days on end.

"Don't send me back to him." Callies voice held an emotion Bill had not heard from her before, Fear. On top of fear he could see in her eyes, the concern, the tiredness and the fact she was giving up her fight, but none of that overpowered the love he could see in her eyes as she was held and comforted by Lena.

"Hey shhh sweetheart calm down. Its ok." Lena whispered to Callie, trying to calm her down. The teen was looking at him through watery eyes, waiting for what he was going to do. He already knew what he was going to do. He felt really bad after sending her to the home, the lone tear falling down her cheek confirmed for Bill that what he was doing next, was the right decision.

"Im not sending you back to him Cal. " Bill said looking at the teen. She had turned face so that it was buried in Lenas neck, silently sobbing. He knew she had had enough of everything, seeing her breakdown was different. Having seen the girl be so strong with a wall so high for so long and now seeing her huddled up in the arms of a women Callie called her mother, Bill could tell that callie had finally reached the point where she could no longer hold on. She was human, she did have emotions and finally her wall was not as high as it had been.

"You're not?" Callies voice croaked out as she shot him a look of surprise after removing her face from Lenas neck, she was sure he was going to send her back, there or another place.

"No. I didn't want to place you In another foster home in the first place, I had to respect what you wanted to keep your trust. I just wished it didn't come down to a bad placement, im sorry this happened." Bill looked guilty and sad and Callie knew he had tried to do what was right and respect her wishes, she admired him for that. This was her own fault.

"Im not." Callie got out, no hit of regret as she said this. Bill, Lena and Stef were now looking at her, wondering why she was not sorry that she had been beaten.

"What do you mean you're not sorry about me putting you there?" Bill asked, really confused right now.

"It took me getting beat up to know what I really want. I was stupid. I want to stay with Stef and Lena. I guess I always have wanted to stay with them." Callie spoke with so much love in her voice that the three adults smiled small smiles. They couldn't say much else as backup arrived and it was time to get the ball rolling.

"Stef?" A man about Mikes build, with Brown hair and green eyes, now stood in front of Stef. Behind him was obviously his partner, he was taller with Black hair and Blue eyes.

"Officer Jones, Lets get this done quick so I can take my kid and wife home." Stef spoke to two of her fellow colleagues, both smiled and nodded.

"Alright, lead the way." Green eyed officer Jones spoke before he got back in his car, Stef got back in hers and Bill got back in his, all three cars doing u turns and heading to the Foster fathers house.

 **Xxxxxx**

The two officers, Officer Hollis and Officer Jones walked up to the front door. Bill, Callie, Stef and Lena stood to the side and out of the way so the police could do what they needed to do. Stef wanted everything to go by the book and she didn't want anything to happen that could Jeopardise the evidence and stuff, which is why she was letting them take the lead.

"Mr Hudson, its the police. Open up now." Officer Jones said as he knocked on the door. The lights were on inside, which meant Mr Hudson was definitely home. Soon enough, the door was opened and Mr Hudson looked at the police with eyebrows raised. Just by looking at him the two officers could tell he was drunk, even without the beer in his hand.

"I was just about to report my foster kid missing. I guess now you are here, I can do that." Mr Hudson said as he took a large gulp of his beer and then let out a large burp as he places his bottle on the table to the side.

"We know you have a missing foster Kid. Thats why we are here." Officer Hollis spoke. Sam Hudson grunted and opened the fly screen door to talk to the officers properly. Callie could smell the alcohol on him from where she was standing and she felt like she was going to throw up. That smell was going to remain etched into her brain just like it had been etched in more and more with each drunk and abusive foster parent.

"What did the brat do now? She ran off after a few minutes of being here." Sam said trying to explain himself so he didn't look like the bad guy. Stef and Lena frowned, both were angry that this type of person could be given a foster licence. Bill making a mental note to check carefully with his other foster kids to make sure they were safe, he was going to look very carefully from now on.

"You mean me?" Callie stepped beside the two officers and looked at Sam. Everyone could see his face tense and he started to clench his jaw, not being able to do anything with witnesses around.

"Thank god you found her. Get inside." Sam said reaching to grab Callies shoulder. Stef intercepted.

"Touch her and so help me..." Stef said as she pulled Callie away from Sam before he could reach her. Both officers looked at Callie then Stef and then back to Sam to watch him.

"Mr Hudson, we are here to investigate a claim of child abuse put against you." Officer Jones explained to the man. As soon as those words were said, Sam became tense and defensive. Anything to save his ass he would do.

"I didn't hit her at all. Shes lying." He spat out giving Callie a glare, one that didn't phase her at all, she was in the arms of someone she loved and someone who protected her and so she had no fear of this man right now.

Everyone was now on the porch of Mr Hudsons house. Sam was glaring at everyone but mainly Callie.

"I left her with you not even 2 hours before I got a call and she turned up bruised, explain that?" Bill accused, Sam sent him a glare but that didn't phase Bill at all. The two officers just standing there to make sure nothing got out of hand and to take notes, so far everything they were witnessing wasn't going in Mr Husdons favour.

"She ran away a few minutes after you left, she could have been beaten up on the street. Anything can happen out in the world. Its only my word against hers." Sam thought he had a winning argument. He thought he could outsmart a teenager, he was wrong.

"You're lying and I can prove that you beat me up here and I had been here longer then a few minutes." Callie spoke calmly and confidently. Sam only smirked, he had cleaned up the bench, the floor, everything Callie had touched or bled on to make it look like she had never been there. She had no proof.

"Prove it." He smirked confidently. Callie looked around at Stef and Lena, Bill, the two officers and then Sam. She raised and eyebrow and smirked. Walking confidently passed Sam, into the house she headed into the kitchen, all the adults watching and following.

"What are you doing? Sam asked a little angry. He wanted them gone, he had cleaned everything but he couldn't help but think the worst.

"Getting evidence." Callie spoke over her shoulder, amusement lacing her voice. Stef had to smirk, Callie was confident with her answer and she was intrigued with what Callie was going to do.

All the adults watched Callie go over to a draw and pull out a dish towel and hold it in the air. The dish towel was the one Callie had held to her bleeding nose. Sam looked wide eyed and he tensed. He was furious.

"If the cops were to run this, they would see it was my blood. If they were to shine a UV light on this wall, they would see my blood from where my nose hit it." Callie said as she gestured to the wall that she had hit when Sam kicked her.

"You little bitch." Sam was raging now, he lunged for Callie, only to be held back by the two officers. Callie moved forward, the dish towel in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"No proof huh. Guess who just got outsmarted by a 16 year old?" Callie placed the towel down on the bench and walked past an enraged Sam. Lena and Stef smiling proudly at there daughter for using quick thinking about placing proof there.

"Officers, arrest him for assault on a minor." Sted spoke as Callie walked into her arms. Hanging on for dear life as she cuddled her teenage daughter to her. Straight away Lena was hugging Callie and Stef in a mama sandwich.

"My pleasure." Officer Jones said smirking as he handcuffed Sam while Officer Hollis called for forensics to get the evidence they needed to charge Mr Hudson.

"Mr Hudson, you are under arrest..." Officer Jones read Sam his rights as Bill, Lena, Stef and Callie headed out of the house.

"Feels good to get justice straight away." Callie spoke as they stood on the porch. Both Lena and Stef stood on either side of the teen. They could see relief on her face and they were glad she was really ok.

"I bet it does sweets." Stef replied, wrapping an arm around Callies shoulder and pulling her into a side hug. Lena doing the same but wrapping her arm around Callies waist and placing a kiss to the teens temple, being careful not to touch the bruise on the teens face.

"Can we go home now?" Callie asked hopefully, looking from one woman to the other. Both had smiles on their face and thats all Callie needed to see.

"We sure can." Lena confirmed which Made Callie smile wider, well as wide as she could with a bruised cheek.

"Ill be around tomorrow sometime to talk and figure things out. Im letting you stay with Stef and Lena for tonight but the CPS board will want to talk to you. " Bill spoke up after giving the three of them some private time. All three looked at him as he spoke.

"I understand. I have run away from them, been taken out of their home and asked to be taken, there are going to be eyebrows raised." Bill was glad she understood. It was going to be hard to persuade the CPS board to let her stay but Bill was going to do anything in his power to make sure she remains with them.

"Ok, just letting you know." Bill smiled and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Thanks Bill." Lena gave him a smile.

"Take care Callie. Ill see you tomorrow." Callie gave him a nod as she wrapped her arms around Stefs waist more. Just enjoying the comfort the hug brought her.

"Thank you Bill. Bye." Callie said removing one arm from around Stef to wave at Bill.

"Lets go home." Lena spoke to her wife and daughter with a smile. The sooner they got home the sooner they could cuddle their daughter to sleep.

"I like that sound of that." Callie whispered, a smile on her face.

"Me too,...me too." Stef whispered back before placing a kiss to the teens head.

The three of them heading to the car just as another cop car pulled up followed by the small forensics team. If they were going to get Sam Hudson for assault they needed to cover all basis.

 **So this story is becoming longer then I wanted it to become but honestly i really love writing it. Hopefully you guys like it aswell.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 **Im loving the reviews guys and the interesting ideas you all have. Ill keep them in mind because some are really good.**

 **SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR TAKING A LONG TIME TO UPDATE. IM TRYING TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN.**

 **AGAIN I AM SO SORRY.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Lets go home." Lena spoke to her wife and daughter with a smile. The sooner they got home the sooner they could cuddle their daughter to sleep._

" _I like that sound of that." Callie whispered, a smile on her face._

" _Me too,...me too." Stef whispered back before placing a kiss to the teens head._

 _The three of them heading to the car just as another cop car pulled up followed by the small forensics team. If they were going to get Sam Hudson for assault they needed to cover all basis._

 **Xxxxxx**

Callie sat in the bath that Lena had drawn for her in the moms bathroom. The warm water relaxing her tense and aching muscles felt like pure heaven.

Stef had checked her injuries before she went to the bathroom to take a bath and there was nothing seriously wrong. Just a bruise on her cheek that would go away on its own. Both moms and Callie were glad that it wasn't worse, that the beating wasn't worse.

Callie got out of the bath after the water had started turning cold. Wrapping her towel around her, Callie dried herself off and put on a her pyjamas which consisted of long blue and white striped flannelette pyjama bottoms and a light blue singlet.

Stepping out of the bathroom after brushing her hair, Callie smiled at the sight of Stef sitting on the bed with Lena, both of them folding washing.

"Hey sweets. Feel better after your bath?" Stef asked after spotting the teen coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes, very. Thanks." Callie responded, not knowing what to do now. Lena smiled and patted the spot next to her.

"No need to thanks us. " Stef replied as she watched the teen sit on the spot Lena indicated. Both moms continued to fold the washing as Callie leant against the headboard on Lenas side of the bed and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Whats on your mind sweetheart?" Lena asked the teen, she had been quiet, the whole room quiet. Lena wanted to make Callie feel comfortable. Make her feel like she was home.

"I...um..thanks for coming for me." Callie whispered looking at the two women. Lena and Stef shared a look before Stef held her arms out.

"Come here." Immediately Callie was scooting across the bed to sit next to Stef leaning against the headboard. Callie leant into Stefs embrace and let out a sigh of content. Her head on Stefs shoulder and Stefs arm around her felt natural. Lena moved the washing away and went over to sit in front of the two, she wanted to look at Callie, make sure Callie felt and knew that she was loved.

"There is no need for thanks. You are our daughter and we would come when you call. Mothers look out for there kids and protect them. We for one weren't going to leave you there when you asked for help." Stef explained. Callie listened carefully, making sure she stored away every piece of information that they were saying.

"Stef is right. What kind of mothers would we be if we turned out back on you when you asked for help? We love you and that will never change." Callie nodded and a lone tear fell from the teens left eye. Lena reached over and wiped it away. Callie smiled and caught Lenas hands in her own.

"I love you." Callie whispered after a moment of silent. It was quiet but both moms heard her say it and both of their hearts melted with love.

"Thats the best words we have heard all day. We love you too sweets." Callie smiled and reached over and hugged Lena and then Stef. She held Lenas hand as she relaxed into Stef. For once she was happy, like she really felt happy and it wasn't a fake happy either. This was real true love.

"Do you...um do you think...nevermind." Callie mumbled out, thinking her idea was stupid. Lena looked at Callie, the teen was struggling with something and they wanted her to know that she could ask for anything.

"Do we think what sweets? Tell us whats on your mind?" Stef asked Callie, Placing a kiss to the teens temple.

"Do you think I could sleep in here with you?" Callie asked carefully, looking from Lena and then up at Stef, she hoped they would say yes.

"Of course you are sleeping in here, we want to snuggle our Callie Bug." Callie smiled and so did Stef and Lena, this was the outcome Callie wanted and she was glad she could cuddle with the two of them tonight.

"Jump in." Stef said as she pulled the blankets back after the two of them moved off of the bed when Lena went to go get changed into her pyjamas. And to do her nightly routine in the bathroom.

Stef and Callie lay in the bed, side by side. Stef on her side with Callie In the middle, the teen had her head resting on Stefs shoulder and her arms around Stefs waist while Stef had her arm around Callies back.

Now that she was snuggled with Stef, Callie couldn't help but be upset with herself. She had let a few words hurt her and she had left even though she didn't want to. She wished she had never left and its something that she was going to have to try and forgive herself for doing. Laying in Stefs arms, back in the house she wanted to stay forever in, this was her home, this was her safe place, this was her forever family and it felt right.

"Mom?" Stefs heart Jumped at the sound of the teen calling her Mom. She would never tire of hearing it, but hearing it come from Callie at this moment made the word extra special.

"Yes Callie?" Stef asked straight after, not wanting to let the teen feel awkward about saying that or think she had said something wrong.

"Can you hold me tighter?" Stef smiled as she pulled Callie into her tighter.

"Of course." Callie smiled as she let out a sigh of relief and comfort. This was heaven, laying in her moms arms was heaven.

"Look at you two, all snug." Lena smiled from the edge of the bed after she had come out of the bathroom. The two of them looked so comfortable snuggled together, they fit perfectly.

"Mama?" Callie looked over at Lena from her position snuggled with Stef. Lenas heart jumped just like Stefs did when she heard the Mama. She was having her mama moment and she couldn't be more happy.

"Yes sweetheart?" She responded straight away just like Stef had. Even though Lena didn't have a clue that Stef had had her mom moment.

"Will you cuddle me and Mom?" Lenas smile grew bigger and Callie blushed. Callie blushing caused Stef to chuckle.

"Of course, no need to ask." Lena responded as she slipped into the bed next to her daughter and wife. With Callie having her back to Lena, Lena slipped closer to the teen and wrapped her left arm around the teens waist, her arm laying on Callies that was draped over Stefs waist. Lena pressed a kiss to the Callies temple and Callie sighed in content.

"Love you moms." Callie whispered through a yawn before burying her face into Stefs neck.

"Love you too bug." Both moms responded quietly as Callies breathing indicated that she was slowly drifting off to sleep. Stef and Lena looked at each other over Callies head, both had matching smiles.

"Our mom moment from our Callie bug." Lena smiled with glee as she said this. Stef put her right hand on top of Lenas and Callies and then kissed Callies head as the teen slept.

"One of my favourite things to hear in the world is being called Mom." Lena nodded as Stef yawned and snuggled into the matress more. Her wife and daughter relaxed and snuggling with her was awesome.

"Mine too." Lena whispered back as she buried her face in Callies hair and slowly let the darkness of sleep take her.

 **Xxxxxxx**

The sun shining through the curtains and into Callies face woke her. Although she was already in the process of waking up. Rolling over onto her back, Callie stared at the ceiling and rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the sleep away.

The events of the last couple of days flashing through her mind and with a groan Callie rolled back over onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. Callie smiled as she was assaulted with the smell that was completely Stef which also had a small hint of Lena. The two smells combined smelt heavenly.

Pulling her head out of the pillow she turned her head to the side so it was away from the sun but was now facing the bathroon, which she noticed was closed but in use. Callie could tell that it was occupied due to the movement under the door and the small sounds coming from the room, it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out.

Callie yawned and waited to see who would come out. She had had a very good night sleep, probably the best night sleep she has had in years. It felt right to be cuddled in with her moms last night. She felt loved, safe and protected and she wouldn't get that feeling anywhere else.

It would take a bit for the whole mom thing to process but Callie knew thats who they were to her. Lena and Stef were her moms, no matter what happened with the CPS board.

"Morning slug a bug." Callie snapped out of her day dream and smiled up at Stef who was dressed for the day in a white singlet, jeans and a plaid long sleeved shirt that was hanging open. Her hair was wet which means she had a shower.

"Morning Mom." Callie said without a second thought, her voice raspy from sleep. Stef smiled at the teen and took a seat on the bed at Callies hip.

"Have a good sleep?" Stef asked Callie. Callie nodded as she lifted her head up from the pillow and rested her head on her hand, being supported by her elbow on the bed.

"Yeah, the best one in a long time." Callie said after a moment. Stef smiled and Leant over and kissed the teens head. Callie chuckled at Stef, she was such a mom.

"Thats good to hear. Are you hungry? Mama has made pancakes and your brothers and sister want to see you." Stef explained at she looked at the teen for her reaction at the mention of her brothers and sister.

"I could eat." Callie said nodding and skipping over the part about her brothers and sister. She didn't know how everything was going to go with them, she didn't know if they were still angry with her, she knew Jude wasn't. He had said so himself, the others were another thing.

"Lets get going then Bug." Stef said slapping her hands on her own thighs before standing up and heading to the door. Not hearing the teen following, Stef turned around to look at the teen who was still in the bed.

"Cal?" Stef asked as she headed back to the bed and retook her spot, sitting next to Callies hip.

"Are they still mad at me?" Callie asked sheepishly to her mom. Stef sighed.

"Your siblings?" Stef had to clarify.

"Yeah." Callie sighed out and looked to the matress. Stef leant over and put her fingers under the teens chin, making her look into her eyes. Brown eyes meeting Blue.

"Listen cal. Siblings fight, they say things that they don't mean in the heat of the moment. Your brothers and sister love you. They asked about you everyday, if they were mad they wouldn't ask. I think they feel more guilty then mad." Stef explained. The amount of times the other kids had said they were sorry to their mom and that they were blaming themselves was going through Stefs head. The kids would definitely be happy to see Callie.

"Oh." Stef chuckled and moved closer to the teen. Immediately Callie was sitting up and wrapping her arms around Stefs waist. Stef returned the hug, placing kisses on the teens head. Both happy and enjoying the hug.

"Hows your face? I almost forgot to check before." Callie chuckled as Stef softly put her hand on Callies chin to turn the teens face so she could see the formed bruise now marring her daughters beatiful skin on her right cheek.

"Fine, little tender but other then that im good. Just glad my nose didn't break otherwise I would have black eyes." Calie chuckled as she said this. She knew her moms weren't happy about the bruise on her face but it was better then a broken nose that resulted in black eyes.

"Well ill put some soothing cream on it after breakfast once you shower" Stef told her in her no room for arguments voice. Callie nodded. It still felt weird letting others look after her but Callie knew that these women loved her and so she was going to have to get use to it, it was kind of soothing in a way.

"Ok, thanks."

"No problems sweets. lets go eat before your brothers eat all of the pancakes." Stef said again slapping her thighs and standing up.

"Don't want that then do we." Callie chuckled out and she pushed off the covers and slipped out of the bed.

"Nope." Stef answered as she grasped Callies right hand in her left and the two of them headed towards the kitchen.

 **Xxxxxx**

"Callie!" Jude was the first to notice Callie and Stef as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey buddy." Callie smiled as Jude rushed over to her. She hugged him with all her might. He pulled away slowly and frowned at the bruise on his sisters face. He was pretty sure that wasn't there when he saw her at the hospital.

"What happened to your face?" Jude asked. All the kids were looking at Callie and she felt herself blush at the attention.

"Foster father. Im fine." Short sentences were enough explanation. A chair scrapping across the floor as it was pushed out fast brought the attention to Jesus.

"Jesus, sit now." Stef said to he teen. The family knew he was protective of his sibling, this reaction was unexpected though. He looked like he was very angry, ready to kill. He was standing up, his hands at his sides clenched into fists and he was grinding his teeth. The family could see the fire in his eyes.

"Fine, but im not happy he hurt my sister." Jesus said through clenched teeth as he took his seet and angrily bit into a pancake and chewed. Callie had to smile, so did the moms. Callie was definitely apart of the family and with Jesus's reaction and the expressions her brothers and sister were showing at the news, Callie knew that her brothers and sister weren't mad at all.

"Thank you Jesus." Callie gave her brother a nod as she took her place at the end of the table.

"Why you thanking me?" Jesus said after swallowing his mouthful. He looked at his sister, wondering why.

"Because im glad I have you as a brother to protect me an to look out for me." Jesus frowned a little then a smirk was on his face.

"You're my sister, I protect my family." Jesus said in duh tone, everyone chuckling a little.

"Thats true." Callie nodded, agreeing with him as she put some berries and cream on her pancakes.

The table went quiet. The others not really knowing how to apologise just yet. It was all good when they were talking to each other but saying it to the person they hurt was harder then they thought.

"Can I have your pancakes?" Jesus asked after the silence had annoyed him a little.

"Jesus!" Lena scolded the boy as Callie chuckled.

"What im hungry!" Jesus complained as he looked at his mothers.

"Have some fruit." Lena suggested Pushing the fruit bowl closer to him.

I...Yes mama." Jesus started to complain but thought better of it and started to scoop fruit onto his plate.

When their parents were looking, Callie shoved one of her pancakes onto her brothers plate. He winked at her and mouthed thank you. The two oblivious that they were being watched by their moms. Both moms had smiles on their faces.

 **Xxxxx**

Breakfast was over, everyone had helped clean and now they were all in the living room dressed and about to watch a movie together as a family.

Callie was on the sofa with Jude on her right and Mariana on her left. Brandon was sitting on the floor with his back against Callies legs and Jesus was on the recliner leaving the two arm chairs for their Moms whenever they decided to come in.

"We missed you Cal. I missed my eldest sister." Jude said snuggling into Callies side.

"I missed you all." Callie responded kissing Judes head before looking around at her brothers and Sister.

"We promise to never do anything like that again. We were stupid and being spoilt brats." Mariana spoke up, the others nodded. They had been blaming themselves all this time, they should have, they were responsible. They hurt their own sister by being selfish.

"Its ok, all is forgiven." Callie smiled at them all and wrapped her left arm around Mariana while her right arm stayed around Jude. The two of them cuddled into their big sister, having missed her a lot.

"What happened to the foster father that did that to your face?" Brandon asked as he was facing the three on the sofa, his back against the coffee table. He might not show it on the outside, but inside he was fuming. His sister had been hurt and she wasn't protected.

All the kids having seen the bruise on Callies face made them angry. They swore to themselves that they would do anything to keep their sister in their home and away from the evil world that could harm someone like they had done to Callie.

"Arrested. Moms came and got me." Callie explained. Mariana smiled at the sentence.

"You called them your moms." Mariana pointed out, she liked hearing her sister call them her moms, it made it seem all official now. She really liked it a lot, not as much as hearing Callie call her, her sister, but still it was nice to hear her say moms.

"They are." Callie stated, the love in her voice definitely showing.

"Does that mean I am your sister again?" Mariana asked as she looked up at Callies face hesitantly. Not really sure on where they stood since Callie left. Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes. Mariana looked at her sister with a frown, not sure what was funny about her question.

"We never stopped being sisters." Callie responded and Mariana smiled a really big smiled and hugged Callie tightly causing the two of them to laugh and the boys to smile.

Both moms stood in the doorway to the living room, having just witnessed the entire thing. The two of them both smiling because they both knew that everything was on the right track. There would be ups and downs in the future but things would hopefully come out very well at the end.

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Keep it up with the reviews. I am loving the feedback and ideas you are giving me.**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY.**


	14. AN

**I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BETWEEN CHAPTERS. I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO TAKE THIS LONG BUT THINGS TEND TO HAPPEN.**

 **I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE BECAUSE MY MENTAL STATE WASN'T RIGHT.**

 **I HAVE BEEN TO FUNERAL AFTER FUNERAL LATELY AND ITS TAKING ITS TOLL AS IM SURE YOU COULD PROBABLY UNDERSTAND IF YOU WERE IN MY PLACE OR HAVE BEEN IN MY PLACE.**

 **AS YOU ALL KNOW THAT THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND RENEE WHO DIED ALMOST A YEAR AGO FROM UNEXPECTED CAUSES, TAKEN TOO YOUNG AND TOO SOON.**

 **THEN MY GREAT GRANDMA DIED ON VALENTINES DAY.**

 **MY OTHER GREAT GRANDMOTHER DIED LAST WEEK**

 **AND NOW ANOTHER FRIEND OF MINE, JACKIE, DIED THIS WEEK, SHE BATTLED CANCER FOR THREE YEARS LONG YEARS ONLY TO LOSE HER FIGHT. SHE TOO WAS TAKEN TOO YOUNG AND TOO SOON.**

 **REST IN PARADISE RENEE**

 **REST IN PARADISE GREAT GRANDMA**

 **REST IN PARADISE GREAT GRANDMOTHER**

 **REST IN PARADISE JACKIE**

 **JUST TAKE A MOMENT TO GIVE THE ONES YOU LOVE A HUG AND TELL THEM YOU LOVE THEM. IT COULD BE THE LAST SO CHERISH IT. LIFE IS TOO SHORT TO NOT TELL THE ONES YOU LOVE, THAT YOU LOVE THEM.**

 **Xxxxx**

 **DarkHippie.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _You called them your moms." Mariana pointed out, she liked hearing her sister call them her moms, it made it seem all official now. She really liked it a lot, not as much as hearing Callie call her, her sister, but still it was nice to hear her say moms._

" _They are." Callie stated, the love in her voice definitely showing._

" _Does that mean I am your sister again?" Mariana asked as she looked up at Callies face hesitantly. Not really sure on where they stood since Callie left. Callie chuckled and rolled her eyes. Mariana looked at her sister with a frown, not sure what was funny about her question._

" _We never stopped being sisters." Callie responded and Mariana smiled a really big smiled and hugged Callie tightly causing the two of them to laugh and the boys to smile._

 _Both moms stood in the doorway to the living room, having just witnessed the entire thing. The two of them both smiling because they both knew that everything was on the right track. There would be ups and downs in the future but things would hopefully come out very well at the end._

xxxxxxxx

The family sat around watching movies all morning. Stef Callie and Lena couldn't leave the house because Bill would be there sometime in the afternoon after his meeting with the cps board. Callie wasn't nervous at all. She will be with her family.

Seeing that Callie wasn't nervous made boths moms not feel nervous either. Everything would be ok. It had to be ok.

Stef looked at the clock. Bill had told them that he was going to be here by 1pm ish and both moms really didn't want the others to be here when Bill arrived. The four of them needed to be able to talk freely without other ears around and distractions.

"Hey B, can you take Jude, Mari and Jude out for a bit? Maybe get some lunch and then go to the mall or movies?" Stef asked. Brandon was in the kitchen doing some homework. The other kids were upstairs, minus Callie, who was outside strumming away on her guitar.

Brandon looked up from his homework with a frown.

"Umm sure mom. Why though?" Brandon asked setting his pen down and giving his mom his full attention. He didn't mind taking his siblings out it just worried him when he was told to take them out and leave one of them home by themselves with the moms. Brandon had a feeling it was to do with Bill.

"Bill is coming over to talk to Cal, me and Mama." Brandon nodded. He had thought as much. Just as Stef said this Jude, Mariana and jesus were now in the kitchen and definitely heart that sentence.

"Is he taking her again?" Jude had asked when he entered the kitchen to hear that Bill was coming over to talk to his moms and sister.

Brandon was going to ask the same question that Jude had asked. Because he knew that Bill would be taking Callie for a bit to talk to higher ups. This is how it worked, he had done his research on foster systems ever since the twins had come in and he was old enough to understand.

"He might but it wont be forever." The kids all nodded as they took seats around the table to listen.

"He always takes her away." Jude sighed out slumping in his seat. Bill and Callie and talk in a sentence was never good in his eyes.

"She will be back buddy." Stef reassured her son just as Callie walked in the door to hear Jude say that Bill always takes her away.

"Yeah Moms right, nothing can stop me from coming back to my home." Callie smiled and kissed the top of Judes head before placing her guitar up against the wall in the corner out of the way of people walking. Callie took a seat next to Jude and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Mariana was looking glum about the thought of losing her sister again, she was silently praying that Callie would be home very soon but the foster system was cruel so she could only hope Callie got a bit of luck.

"Brandon is taking you three with him to get some lunch and then go to the mall or movies. Just enough time to let Bill, Callie and us moms talk." Stef explained to the kids of what was going on for the afternoon. Mariana look more sad. Her thinking was the same as Judes.

"I don't want to go without you." Jude spoke to Callie. He didn't want to leave. What if he left and came back and she had been taken by Bill?

"Jude, Baby. Its fine. Go have fun with the others. I promise ill be here when you get back." Callie reassured her baby brother.

"But..." Jude started to protest but Callie put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"No buts, go have fun. Please.. for me?" Callie pouted and battered her eyelashes. This caused Jude to chuckle a little. He was still not happy about going but Callie never breaks a promise.

"Oh alright, but im not happy about leaving you." Jude said. Callie smiled and planted a kiss on the boys temple and hugged him.

"I promise ill be here when you get back." Callie reassured Jude again.

"Ok. love you Cal." Jud said jumping off the stool and hugging Callie tight.

Love you too baby." Callie responded hugging him back before he headed up the stairs with the older two boys behind him.

Mariana was left in the kitchen with Callie and Stef. Stef was in the background. She loved the bonds her kids were making and keeping strong.

Instantly Mariana was off her stool and pulling Callie into a tight hug, startling her big sister.

"Love you too Mari." Mariana smiled and hugged Callie tighter and then followed her brothers up the stairs to change and get shoes on.

Callie watched her go with a small smile. She was hoping she was only going to be away for a little while.

 **'Im gonna need a kick ass argument.'** Callie thought as she stood and headed into the living room to watch tv before Bill came. Although her mind was more on her argument to stay in the Adams-Foster home instead of on the tv.

 **xxxxx**

With the other kids out of the house, Callie, Lena and Stef were sitting in the kitchen. Each nursing a cup of tea or coffee or Juice. All three were lost in their own thoughts, all three wondering what Bill was going to tell them. Hopefully it would be good news.

A knock on the door broke the quietness of the kitchen. Lena stood from the stool and went to answer the door.

"Bill." Stef nodded in greeting as he took a seat at the table. The three women on the opposite side from him so he could talk to them all at the same time. Stef in the middle with Lena on her right and Callie on her left.

"Hey Stef. So im just going to get straight down to business. I went to the meeting with the cps board this morning." Bill started and sighed and looked at his notes.

"What did they say?" Callie asked hesitantly. Bill looked at the three of them before he spoke.

"Callie will be placed back into the group home with Kate Jenks until there is a meeting set with CPS regarding Callie and her living here." Bill finally got out. It wasn't what he wanted, heck it wasn't what the Adams Foster family wanted but it was the best he could do.

"WHAT? THEY CAN'T TAKE HER. SHE BELONGS HERE BILL." Stef got out of her chair and started pacing. She was upset and she didn't want to show the tears building up in her eyes at the thought of Callie being take from their home again, it hurt each and every time.

"Honey calm down." Lena said reaching out and clasping Stefs hand. Stef spun around and looked at Bill.

"SHE CAN'T GO, she can't go. Shes mine, shes ours." Stef yelled but then it turned quiet as she slunk into the stool again, her head in her hands, shaking her head. This wasn't what she hoped for. Bill had to say something, he hated that each time he came his vist upset and ruined the family, he wished Callies adoption went through in the first place. He wished Donald Jacob was her father because he had given his rights up to her. It was just wishful thinking that would never happen, ever.

"Shes safe there. I made sure she went back to Kate instead of another foster home. Her safety is my priority. Kate Jenks is safe, you saw it for yourself." Bill tried to reassure them. Callie had yet to say anything regarding what was going on. He could tell she was thinking and just letting everything sink in.

He felt sorry for her. She never could catch a break, he was more then determined to help her fight to stay with the family she loves.

"Shes safe here. She should stay here. That CPS board doesn't know what they are talking about." Stef spoke up again. In Stefs mind, the only safe place for any of her kids to live was with her. Sure they would move out to start their own families but until then they were only safe in her house with her and her wife.

Lena clenched Stefs hand in hers. Stef was filled with anger, she hated the foster system with a passion. This was just one of the things that she hated about it among other things.

"Mom. Its ok." Callie said grabbing her moms left hand in her right. Stef looked over at the teen.

"No its not." Stef said shaking her head. Nothing was ok about this situation. Her daughter nursed a bruised cheek from the last time she was out of the home, she didn't want her daughter hurt again. Sure she was going to Kate Jenks group home, it was safe from what she could see but no one knows what goes on behind closed doors.

"Mom, im not worried. I will be coming home. Ill be home in my own bed soon." Callie spoke with so much reassurance that Stef was believing her. Looking into Callies eyes. Stef let a tear fall. Callie wiped it away with a smile.

"Oh Callie." Stef sighed out and pulled the teen into a hug. Why was Callie being so cool about this? Stef had to envy the teen, she was such a strong kid.

Bill smiled at the three women before him. His eyes were watery just watching the love they shared. Callie was one of the kids that made it, she was going to make it.

"Ill let her say goodbye to her brothers and sister and you guys, ill pick her up after dinner tonight around 7.30pm ish." Bill spoke up. Callie and Stef broke their embrace but stefs left arm was still wrapped around the teens waist.

"Thank you Bill." Callie smiled, she was glad she had an amazing social worker. He had been the best out of them all. Kids in his care will make it, she knew it.

"Its not a problem Callie. Im going to help in anyway I can. You belong here." Bill smiled and so did the three women as the four of them stood up to see Bill out.

"It took me a while to see that, but you are right. This is my home. This is my family, this is my forever." Both moms wrapped an arm around the teens waist as they stood on the porch with Bill.

"Im glad to know. Ill see you tonight." Bill spoke and then turned on his heel and left.

"Bye bill." Callie called out to him. The three of them watching him get into his car and drive away.

The three of them stood on the porch long after Bill had left their vision. They stayed in the embrace before heading back inside. They all stood in the living room.

The talk with Bill could have gone better but at least it wasn't a forever situation, well for now that is.

Stef and Lena looked at their daughter. They didn't want her to go and they hated the system so much. They were glad that Callie was theirs, they don't need a piece of paper to say it, she was theirs in their heart.

"Moms its fine. Ill be fine. It wont be for long. Ill give the CPS board a big kick ass argument, one that will mean I can stay forever." Callie spoke with a smile even though she wasn't believing what she was saying, she was fearing the thought of leaving the house and the people she loves.

"Im going to miss you." Lena said taking the step and taking Callie into her arms. Callie wrapped her arms around her Mamas waist and laid her head on her Mamas chest. The sound of her Mamas heartbeat comforting her just a little.

"Its not going to be for long Mama." Callie was trying to reassure them but also herself. All she had was hope and positive thinking. Her future was in the CPS boards hands.

"You know what our Callie bug needs, Mama?" Stef asked as she watched two of her loves embrace. Looking at Stefs face Callie knew what her Mom was thinking.

"Nooooo" Callie giggled out, although she wasn't physically protesting it.

"Yes a Mama Sandwich." Stef said as she went to the two of them to give Callie a Mama sandwich. Both kissing Callies head, wherever they could reach. The three of them all had smiles on their faces, all three enjoying the love of the Mama sandwich.

"I love you Moms." Callie whispered, hugging them tighter to her.

"We love you to Cal." Both moms replied with a smile. They were determined to not let this be the last time that they gave their daughter a Mama sandwich.

xxxxxx

With the kids still out and going to be home soon and Bill gone but coming back later on, Callie sat on the sofa between her moms. All three enjoyng the love. They had moved their standing Mama sandwich to a siting Mama sanwich.

"What do you want for dinner Cal?" Callie looked at her Mama and thought about what she felt like. She knew that if she was going to go to Kate Jenks, she was probably not going to get pizza or anything really nice.

"Ummm, pizza is good." Callie smiled along with Stef. Lena wasn't going to argue. It was one night. Callie can have pizza if she wants pizza.

"Pizza it is." Lena agreed nodding.

"Its not a farewell dinner Moms. Its a see you soon dinner." Callie spoke still trying to reassure herself as well as the others.

"That it is cal, that it is." Stef agreed. Callie stood up from between her moms.

"Im going to go shower and pack my bags that way when everyone is home I can spend time with everyone instead of packing." Callie explained. Both moms nodded as they watched their teen head up the stairs.

Having Callie go pack her bags made it feel so real and they didn't want it to be real. Life could be unfair at times.

"Shes taking this really well." Lena sighed out after Callie had disappeared from sight. Lena scooted closer to Stef and Lent her head on Stefs shoulder. Stef wrapped her arm around her wifes shoulder.

"She has to. Shes thinking positive, she wants to come back. All she has is to be positive. If she thinks positively then the outcome could be positive. Shes really hoping that she can stay, I can see the desperation in her eyes but her body language is calm and collected." Stef explained, it sounded so much differently in her head. Lena chuckled along with Stef at Stefs explanation.

"How long do you think she will be away from us?" Lena asked, she hoped it wouldn't be too long.

"I don't know, but we will be visiting if we are allowed or sending her messages or letters. I want to be in contact with her one way or another." Stef got out. Lena nodded.

Good idea." Lena agreed with that, they definitely needed to stay in contact with Callie, they had to make sure she was safe.

Both sat in silence, they could hear Callie rummaging around upstairs and that was heartbreaking to know she was packing to leave. They kept tellng themselves it was temporary and that was the only thing that was helping them keep it together.

"Go order dinner." Lena spoke after noting that it was nearing 5. the kids would be home soon and they would want to eat early and hang with Callie till she leaves. They also had the daunting task of telling the kids that Callie was leaving. They were lucky that Bill was such a great social worker now and glad he was on their side.

"Yes ma'am." Stef said as she stood, mock saluting her wife. Lena rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face.

"Don't yes ma'am me." Lena said trying to be stern but the smile on her face wasn't helping at all.

"Sorry my love. I love you." Stef smiled back and leant down to plant a kiss on her wifes lips.

"Love you too, you goof." Lena responded back after the kiss, shaking her head.

"Im your goof." Stef and Lena both chuckled. Lena loved it when Stef was in a silly mood, she loved how even in a horrible situation Stef could try to lighten the mood.

"Wouldn't have you any other way." Lena called after Stef who was walking away with much more swing in her step to give Lena a show. Lena was happy to watch the show her wife was giving her.

 **I love the Mama moments. They are so cute together in the show. Casting was done so well.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think.**

 **Aa always READ REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**


	16. im back

Hey Guys

so im back. Yay.

This month (June 2016) marks 1 year since my friend Renee was taken from this world at a young age. I still cant believe shes gone and I can't believe its been a year already. Time sure does fly but she is gone but definitely not forgotten.

After dealing with 4 deaths and trying to cope with that among other things, im am back and ready to post.

Im still not 100% and not it the right headspace but I couldn't leave you all waiting on the next chapter for much longer, it would be horrible to leave you hanging.

Chapter 15 will be up soon

I hope you like it.

DARKHIPPIE XXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Go call for dinner." Lena spoke after noting that it was nearing 5. the kids would be home soon and they would want to eat and hang with Callie till she leaves. They also had the daunting task of telling the kids that Callie was leaving. They were lucky that Bill was such a great social worker now and glad he was on their side._

" _Yes ma'am." Stef said as she stood, mock saluting her wife. Lena rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face._

" _Don't yes ma'am me." Lena said trying to be stern but the smile on her face wasn't helping at all._

" _Sorry my love. I love you." Stef smiled back and leant down to plant a kiss on her wifes lips._

" _Love you too, you goof." Lena responded back after the kiss, shaking her head._

" _Im your goof." Stef and Lena both chuckled. Lena loved it when Stef was in a silly mood, she loved how even in a horrible situation Stef could try to lighten the mood._

" _Wouldn't have you any other way." Lena called after Stef who was walking away with much more swing in her step to give Lena a show. Lena was happy to watch the show her wife was giving her._

Xxxxx

Mariana had just texted the moms to let them know that they were around the corner. Callie had finished packing and was now in the living room waiting on the arrival of her siblings. Hoping that Jude had enjoyed his time. She didn't know how they were going to take her leaving again, this time it wasn't her choice.

Soon enough the sound of a car pulling up had the moms walking into the living room and then the front door was quickly swung open and a frantic Jude was running in, his head searching for his sister.

"Callie?" Jude Called out as he stood in the hallway, his moms now in the entry but not his sister. He was afraid she had been taken without him being able to say goodbye.

"Im here buddy. I told you I would be here when you go home."Callie came into the entry way from the living room. The fear in her brothers voice made her shiver, she hated the sound of fear or horror in his voice.

Jude was immediately crashing into Callie, his arms around her waist tightly just as the other three came into the house.

"We are glad you are still here. Jude was worried. I told him that you never break a promise." Mariana spoke as she too joined Jude in the hug with Callie. Mariana had also feared that Callie was gone before they got back, she had tried to reassure her brother that Callie would be home but she was more trying to reassure herself.

"I do keep my promises, remember buddy?" Callie spoke and Jude nodded. He did remember, sometimes things were out of their hands though.

"Bill is coming back for you isn't he." Jude stated. It was the foster system and it had never been good to them apart from this home. Callie was definitely leaving but was it for good?

"Bud, I told you if I was to be taken, it wont be forever. Bill is picking me up tonight after dinner. Im going back to the group home until I have a meeting with the CPS board. I will be home in no time." Callie explained to Jude but it was for the others benefit as well. They needed to know what was going on as well.

"Ill miss you." Jude spoke quietly, tears slowly falling. He didn't want her to go but the system gave kids no choice. Callie had to listen to them, he wouldn't be happy, no one would be happy till she was out of the system.

"Ill miss you more... Ill miss you all more." Callie spoke to Jude and kissed his head for the first part and then looked around her other siblings for the second. She would miss everyone.

"Group hug?" Mariana asked from her spot hugging Callie.

"Group hug." Callie nodded. Soon all 5 siblings were hugging while the moms stood watching the scene. The sight of sibling bonding always warmed their hearts.

"Alright, pizza will be here shortly, go get washed up." Stef said after giving the five of them their time together.

"YES PIZZA!" Jesus cheered breaking away from the group hug, fist pumping and then heading upstairs to wash up. All his siblings and his moms were shaking their heads in amusement at his actions.

"We are having pizza? Mama agreed to that?" Brandon asked. It was rare to have pizza when Mama was home.

"Yes we are having pizza, Callies choice." Lena explained with a smile. Brandon smiled as Mariana and Jude cheered but then a thought stuck them.

"This sounds like a farewell dinner." Mariana said looking at Callie sadly. She wasn't to happy now. Pizza or Callie, Callie would always win. She hated the system.

"No, its a see you soon dinner." Callie reassured them but Mariana wasn't fooled.

"Mhmmmm sure it is." Mariana mumbled sadly. She just got her sister back and now she was going again.

"Trust me it is. You guys can't get rid of me that easy." Callie joked and pulled Jude and Mariana into a hug. Looking over their shoulders to see a smiling and teary eyed Stef nod before she disappeared into the kitchen after Lena.

"Alright Lets go get washed up." Callie announced as she raced up the stairs, her youngest brother and sister following close behind her.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Callie kept hey eye on the time. Although she was doing inconspicuously as to not alert her brothers and sister, the moms both could see the sadness in Callies eyes grow with each passing moment.

Callie was doing her best to look like nothing was affecting her but in reality she knew that this could very well be her last dinner together with the people she loves. If she had to leave, it was only for a year and a half and then she was out of the system. The memories and fun times she had spent in this home would keep her going till she was out of the system and able to make her way back home.

Looking over at her moms, Callie gave a sad smile and nodded. Her way of saying she was fine, both moms could tell she was not but there was not much they could do but love her and tell her that.

At 7.30pm on the dot, Callie sighed as the doorbell. The family were still in the kitchen, dinner was over and the family were just talking and eating ice cream. Making the most of the time they had with Callie.

Lena went to go get the door while Callie headed upstairs to get her suitcase. Mariana offered to help but Callie declined, she needed a minute on her own.

As Callie collected her suitcase from the bed that was hers, she took a look around the room that she had shared with Mariana.

The memories of staying up late talking and bonding with Mariana was sothing she would never forget. With one more look around the room to make sure she had what she needed, she headed out of the room, her suitcase trailing behind her.

The sound of Bills voice talking to the Family was making it more real, before it hadn't sunk in but now it had and she was definitely leaving and there wasn't much she could do to prevent it. All she could really do was go and plan to make an amazing argument that will help her get back here.

"Hey Bill." Callie greeted Bill as she got to the bottom of the stairs, placing her suitcase to the side.

"You ready to go Cal?" Callie nodded and replied.

"Yeah." Callie whispered out looking at him. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes, she didn't want to show how sad she was. She needed to be strong, she had to be strong.

"Ill grab you bag and put it in the car. Say your goodbyes." Bill said as she grabbed Callies bag and headed out to his car. Callie was thankful he was letting her say goodbye. She just had this feeling that she wouldn't be coming back here, nothing good ever came her way and it wasn't going to start now. She just knew it.

Callie looked around the room at her family. She decided to go to Jude first. She knew if she talked to him last it would make it official and she would most definitely cry.

"Bye Baby." Callie whispered as the youngest teen hugged cuddled into his sisters body. Callie kissed his head and held him tight. Her baby brother was grown up now, he had a family that loved him and who he loved back. Callie was finally able to say that after years of trying, her brother was finally safe.

Safe. A word that had been a dream years before, was now a reality.

"Im going to miss you Cal." Jude whispered into Callies neck. Callie smiled and pulled back to look him in the face.

"Ill miss you too, it won't be forever ok." Jude nodded and gave Callie one more hug before releasing her completely.

Next was Jesus. Callie stood infront of him, not knowing whether to hug him or not. Jesus took the first step and pulled her into his arms.

"Bye cal." He whispered into her ear. Callie smiled and hugged him back. A rare Jesus hug was something to remember.

"Bye Jesus. Keep watch over them all please. Including moms." Callie whispered into Jesus's ear.

"I will Cal. Come back safe. No getting into fights." He said releasing her.

"Coming from you, but Ill try." Callie chuckled and moved onto Mariana. As soon as Callie was released from Jesus hug, Mariana pounced on Callie. Callie chuckled and hugged to the girl to her.

"Love you big sister." Mariana smiled sadly, tears finally falling after all this time. Callie pulled away and wiped a few tears from Marianas cheeks.

"Love you too little sister. Keep you stuff on your side of the room." Mariana chuckled through her tears. She really was going to miss her sister.

"I will." Mariana nodded and said with a smile through her tears. Callie raised an eyebrow at the girl. Stef and Lena watching the goodbyes from the sidelines until it was their turn to say goodbye to their girl. Both had watery eyes that they both knew would soon turn to tears.

"What. I will." Mariana defended through her laughing. The others in the room chuckling.

"Mhmmmm." Callie responded with a smile as she moved to Brandon next.

"Be good Callie." Brandon initiated the quick hug before releasing her.

"You too. Keep watch on them please." Callie whispered into his ear.

"I will." Brandon smiled and squeezed Callies hand before she turned and faced the two women who believed in her and help her change in ways that she never thought she would have changed.

"Bye Moms." Callie whispered with a smile. She thought saying goodbye to Jude was hard, saying goodbye to the Moms was harder.

The three of them looked at each other for a few moments and then Stef pulled Callie into a Mama sandwich. The contact with her Moms had Callies heart breaking, she hoped and prayed that this wouldn't be the last time she saw them, she would write and visit if she had to.

"We love you Call. We will keep in contact. We will miss you. We will be waiting for the day you come back to this house forever." Stef whispered so that Lena and Callie both heard her.

"It wont be long till then." Callie whispered with half a smile. Giving them hugs and kisses before releasing them. She stood back so she could face the teary eyed group she calls family.

"Be good. No fighting with each other. Ill miss you. Its not a goodbye, its a see you soon." Callie said to them all. They all smiled sad smiles before Callie turned and headed out the front door.

"We love you Callie." The family all called as Callie made it to Bills car, he had waited in the car to give them privacy and for that Callie was greatful. Callie gave them a wave and climbed into a car, shutting the door.

Callie made the mistake of looking back because the flood gates opened and she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

As Bill pulled away from the house, silence filled the car, well except fro Callie sniffling.

"Thanks for letting me say goodbye. I didn't want to break down in front of them but I have a feeling that the CPS board wont let me go back. I had to stay positive in front of them." Callie spoke to Bill, turning her head to look at him. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks and then looked out the front window.

"You really are a good kid Cal. Be yourself and tell them how much you love and want to stay with the Fosters, the CPS board will be in your favour." Bill spoke, he turned his head every so often to look at the teen in his passenger seat before looking at the road again.

Callie sighed and looked down at her lap. She was trying really hard to stay positive but the negative was outweighing everything.

"Ill try my hardest. I just don't want to set myself up for heartbreak if I think to positively. Its basically 50-50 chance. With my past and my history, nothing ever goes right for me." Callie sighed out. She was starting to really believe that she was going to get the worst possible outcome.

"Im hoping it goes well. Im on your side. You have a lot who are on your side Cal." Bill responded. He always like Callie, he was hesitant when he was handed her file but he got to know her and he knew she was one of the ones that could have luck. One of the ones who would get a happy ending and he wanted to prove it.

"I know. I just have the feeling that tonight was my last time." Callie spoke quietly, she believed her sentence and Bill frowned because he knew Callie was giving up, he needed her to stay positive.

"You only have a year and a half in the system left Cal. After that you can do what you want." Bill said hinting that she could return to them after she was out of the system.

"I know. Ill be going back to my family in a year and a half, ill keep in touch with them." Callie spoke. Bill frowned and sighed. Callie was already thinking that she was going to be sent away. If she did get sent away then she will not lose contact with the Adams-Foster family, Bill would make sure of it.

But right now that wasn't the case. Callie wasn't even there yet, she should be thinking positive, not everything turns out bad.

"Nothings happened just yet Callie. Keep positive. Its not over till its over" Callie nodded, she would have to see, to believe.

 **More to come.**

 **Hope you liked that chapter.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY :)**


	18. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **CALLIE HASN'T STARTED LOOKING FOR THE QUINNS.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 **AN:**

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME BETWEEN CHAPTERS. LIFE GETS SO BUSY AND TIME FLYS SO FAST.**

 **A BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY CANADIAN READERS, ILL BE HEADING THERE ON A HOLIDAY IN SEPTEMBER SO IM REALLY EXCITED. IT WILL BE A BIG CHANGE FROM AUSTRALIA. ANY ADVICE ON ANYTHING WILL BE APPRECIATED**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _I know. I just have the feeling that tonight was my last time." Callie spoke quietly, she believed her sentence and Bill frowned because he knew Callie was giving up, he needed her to stay positive._

" _You only have a year and a half in the system left Cal. After that you can do what you want." Bill said hinting that she could return to them after she was out of the system._

" _I know. Ill be going back to my family in a year and a half, ill keep in touch with them." Callie spoke. Bill frowned and sighed. Callie was already thinking that she was going to be sent away. If she did get sent away then she will not lose contact with the Adams-Foster family, Bill would make sure of it._

 _But right now that wasn't the case. Callie wasn't even there yet, she should be thinking positive, not everything turns out bad._

" _Nothings happened just yet Callie. Keep positive. Its not over till its over" Callie nodded, she would have to see, to believe._

 **Xxxxxxxx**

The conversation in the car didn't last long. Callie was going through all the worst case scenarios in her head when she was to meet the CPS board.

She was trying the think positive but its never helped her before, she just hasn't got the luck the like the Adams-Foster clan do and now Jude bares that name and so he had now got luck on his side.

"If only." Callie whispered to herself. If only she had luck on her side, if only she bared the same last name then she wouldn't be going through all this mess.

"Will you try with kate this time? You wont be here for long." Bill broke the silence as they pulled up in front of the group home run by Kate Jenks.

"Ill try, what if I am here for the next year and a half?" Callie asked looking at the home she was to be staying in. She didn't mind it, she knew she was safe, Kate was nice, the other girls were nice. It was suitable for the next year and a half if she had to live here.

"Well then you will be safe, I trust kate. Now stop thinking like that, nothing has happened, you might be worrying yourself over nothing. Alright?" Bill scolded. Callie knew he was getting frustrated with her thinking the way she was but she wasn't sorry, her opinions and thoughts were hers to express or keep hidden.

"Yeah, can't help but think the worse, the worse always happens for me." Callie sighed out still looking at the house.

"Chin up Cal, all things work out eventually remember."

"Yeah, we should go in. it will be time for bed soon." it was nearing half past 8. Callie was exhausted. She wanted to go to sleep, today had been emotionally draining and she wasn't looking forward to the meeting with the CPS Board whenever they decide to schedule one.

"Ok lets go in." Bill and Callie exited the car and the two of them went to get Callies bag. Callie grabbed it from Bill as he locked the car up and the two of them headed towards the front door.

"Welcome back Callie. Hi Bill." Kate Jenks greeted happily. Bill had informed her of what was happening with Callie and Kate was all for helping.

"Hi." Callie responded quietly. She didn't want to be rude, Lena and Stef would hate to know she was rude to someone who didn't deserve it.

"Hey Kate. Thanks again." Bill smiled as Kate opened the door wider.

"Come in, come in, its not a problem Bill." Kate ushered them in and closed the door behind the two of them.

"Well you have the same room as last time Callie." Kate explained as she looked at the teen. Kate noticed a little more spark in the teens eyes but she could see the sadness as well. Callie really loved her foster family, anyone can see that.

"Ok. um sorry about last time and all. I wasn't myself." Callie knew she had to apologise for last time. Kate didn't deserve it and she told Bill she would try.

"No problems. We all have those days." Kate smiled, Callie definitely had changed since she had seen her last.

"Go up and unpack I need to talk to Kate." Bill spoke to Callie. Callie nodded and grabbed her suitcase.

"Ok thank you and Bye Bill." With that Callie headed upstairs to the familiar room.

The two adults felt like it was De Ja vu as Callie headed up the stairs to the room that was hers for now.

"Keep an extra eye on her please Kate." Bill said turning to face Kate. He was worried about Callies state of mind right now.

"I will. Why though?"

"Shes not in a good state of mind right now. She believes she will be taken away. She loves her family but the foster system has let her down so much that she doesn't see herself returning to them. Shes giving up, she still has the spark in her eye but its getting duller and I can't see that happen to a good kid Like Cal." Bill expressed his opinion. Kate nodded.

"Im on her side. Ill help with whatever I can."

"I know, thanks Kate Call me if you need anything or she needs anything. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bill." Kate smiled after Bill and watched him go. He really is a great social worker.

Xxxxxx

Callie sat on the bed in the room in the group home, once again alone with her thoughts.

She wished that her birth certificate was right from the start, she could have found Quinn months and months ago so she could have gotten adopted with Jude but as usual she was let down again.

Her mom, Donald and Quinn were to blame. Mainly Donald and Quinn. She could have already been adopted by now, sitting with her moms, brothers and sister in the living room watching a movie but instead she is still a foster kid stuck in a group home waiting for a meeting with the CPS Board who would determine her future.

"Damn you Donald, Damn you Quinn. " Callie muttered out. She hadn't even unpacked her suitcase, why would she when her future was not certain yet?

"You alright Callie?" Callie looked to the door where Kate stood leaning against the frame. As much as she wanted to talk about how she was feeling right now, she just didn't have it in her to let it all out and so she went with her normal answer.

"Im fine." Kate nodded with a small smile. She knew Callie had a lot on her mind, she just hoped the teen would come to her if she needed to.

"Ok well im here to talk if you want too." Callie nodded.

"Thanks kate." Callie gave a verbal answer as she stood and began to get her pyjamas out of her suitcase.

"Goodnight Callie." Kate smiled and left the teen to her own devices.

"Goodnight." Callie called back as she went to the door and closed it so she could get changed.

Once she was changed Callie put her suitcase to the side, turned off the lights and lay in the bed.

She knew it was against the rules but she needed to keep in contact with her family, she would continue to use her phone until it was confiscated.

Callie messaged her moms a quick goodnight and put her phone on the night stand.

 _Night moms_

 _I love you._

Callies phone instantly vibrated once she had put it on the night stand. Picking it up, Callie couldn't help but smile at the message that she had received.

It was a picture of her moms laying together on the Sofa in their pyjamas with a message underneath it saying,

 _We love you too Bug._

 _Sleep tight._

 _Your moms forever._

Callie screen captured that. It was one worth keeping. Wiping the lone tear from her eye, Callie snuggled down into the mattress and let out a sigh.

Callie now knew one thing. She was going to fight tooth and nail to get back to the Adams-Foster family. They were her forever family after all.

Xxxxxx

Callie woke early that morning. She hadn't really got much sleep at all. Her mind was going through the things she should and shouldn't say to the CPS board. She needed a good speech that will sway the board to her side and she needed to get started on it. No point putting it off, it was her future after all.

So here she sat on her bed writing in a notebook, pen going a hundred miles an hour. Scrunched up paper balls lay around her from when she had not liked what she had written and decided to start over.

Callie was so focused on writing that she didn't hear the knock on her door or Kate Jenks sticking her head in.

"Hey Callie, breakfasts ready, are you coming down to eat?" Kate asked as she opened the door wider to see the brunette on her bed writing away. Callie looked up when she felt eyes on her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Kate smiled at the teen and nodded before repeating herself.

"I just asked if you were coming down for breakfast?" Kate looked at the teen and then Callie looked at the clock on her night stand, her eyes wide before she looked back at kate. She had been working on her speech for three hours. Time had flown past.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise the time. Be down in a minute." Callie reassured her before continuing to write.

"What are you working on?" Kate asked as she walked into the room and took a seat at the end of the bed. She was glad this time around Callie was more interactive, she had changed and Kate thought this Callie was better then the one before.

"What I want to say to the CPS board." Callie informed Kate looking up into the older womans kind brown eyes. Kate nodded in understanding, pushing a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear as she turned her body so that she was fully looking at Callie. Seeing the teen writing so furiously showed Kate that Callie was dedicated to her family, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hows that coming along? " Kate asked, she wanted to get to know Callie. She was already going to give the CPS board a brilliant review of Callie but she didn't want to lie and this way if she got to know Callie a bit more, it wouldn't technically be a made up lie.

"Alright I guess. All I know is that Im going to fight hard to go back to the Adams foster. I want my opinion to matter, I want a voice. Foster kids don't get a voice but im going to make mine be heard." Kate smiled at Callies speech to her, it was full of emotion and if Callie could pull off what she was saying then she would no doubt be going back to her family.

"Thats a great way to look at it. You can achieve what you set your mind to Callie. " Callie smiled at Kate and nodded. She really liked this woman. The girls that were in this group home were lucky to have been placed with her.

"I know. Im determined more then ever. I use to think that I had bad luck, maybe I do but Im going to make my own luck." Kate siled and nodded. She was definitely going to give a brilliant review. Callie had passion that Kate had rarely seen in a foster child, Callie was a special kid.

"Ok, let me know if I can help. Just come have some breakfast and then go back to your writing." Kate spoke as she stood up. Callie nodded as she watched Kates movement.

"Ok, Ill be down in a moment." Callie responded as Kate left. Making sure Kate had gone down the stairs, Callie grabbed her phone and immediately began texting her mom.

 **I want to look for Quinn.**

Callie wrote. If she was going to get her happily ever after, quinn needed to sign his parental rights away. The only reason Stef and Lena hadn't looked for him was because it was Callies call.

 **Ok, ill let Bill know.**

 **We can start**

 **looking immediately**

Came Stefs reply straight away. Callie had to smile. These women would do anything for her, they truly were the best moms in the world.

 **I miss you.**

Callie responded. It was true. She really did miss them so much that it hurt. She was waiting for the day where she could walk into the home and never have to worry about being taken from them again, that would be the time where she would be Callie Adams Foster.

 **We miss you so much baby.**

Stef replied back, Callie smiled. Callie could imagine that Lena would be right next to Stef reading over her shoulder, the two were so predictable.

 **Im ready to come home.**

Callie texted back.

 **You will be in my arms in no time.**

 **Just a little longer bug.**

Callie knew that the moms were praying for her to return and that gave Callie home. Tears of happiness and a mixture of sadness started to fall down her cheeks but a smile was on Callies face.

 **I know. Im going to fight so hard**

 **to get back to you.**

Callie texted as she looked around and chuckled at the state of the room she was in. scrunched up pieces of paper everywhere.

 **We are backing you Cal.**

 **You are our daughter.**

 **And you are my moms,**

 **my family.**

 **Turning my phone off now to save battery.**

 **I love you.**

Callie lastly responded, smiling , turning her phone off and then slipping her phone into a place where no one would find it. It was her secret and her only connection to her moms till she could go back to them.

Callie looked around the room once more before standing up and heading towards the door to go down stairs. She needed to go eat or Kate would come back up and she didn't want that. She needed to follow the rules of this house to a certain extent. The phone was a secret, what Kate didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Callie was right, she knew her mothers too well. Lena was reading the messages over Stefs shoulder. The two of them in the kitchen. Stef was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other while Lena stood behind her nursing her own cup of coffee. Both enjoying the quiet before the kids got out of bed. With it being the Christmas Holidays, the kids could sleep in, which gave the moms down time.

"Im so glad she wants to find Robert Quinn." Lena sighed out in relief as she placed her coffee down and wrapped both arms around Stefs neck and placed a kiss on Stefs cheek. Stef turned her head and pecked Lenas lips after Lena had pecked her cheek. They had all been waiting for the day when Callie gave the ok. As soon as Robert Quinn was found and the CPS board meeting was over and went in their favour, they could bring their daughter home and officially make her an Adams-Foster.

"Me too. We can finally get the adoption under way. " Stef said happily in that one moment until Lena reminded her of what was still to come.

"Just have to wait for the CPS board first, honey." Stef sighed, she knew her wife was right. She wished they could skip those parts and go straight to the best part, adoption day.

"Mhmmm, I don't care what the CPS board says, I will be filing for her adoption even if shes out of the system." Stef said after a moment, she was determined to have Callie as her daughter officially, one way or another. Lena chuckled a little and nodded, she knew her wife too well. When Stef had her mind set on something, it happened.

"Well im going to go call Bill and inform him of Callies decision." Lena said as she walked over to the study nook and grabbed her phone.

"Ok, im going to wake the kids up, it may be the holidays but they can't sleep all day. We have to enjoy the holidays, not sleep through them." Stef said, she was hoping for a family day with her kids. Although with Callie not here it wouldn't be the same but she still had other kids to think of as well.

"Have fun with that." Lena laughed out, knowing full well Stef was going to have a tough time waking the kids. Teenagers loved their sleep.

"Gee thanks." Stef said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face.

"Love you." Lena called to her wife as she watched her head to the stairs.

"Love you too, my love." Stef called back before disappearing up the stairs to wake the kids as Lena dialed Bills number.

Lena headed out the back as the phone began to ring. She knew the kids would come downstairs and she needed privacy and quietness.

" _Bill speaking."_ Lena heard the social workers voice come over the line.

"Hey Bill, its Lena." Lena greeted the social worker. She was excited for this call. She had waited a while to make it and now that it was finally time, she was giddy.

" _Hey Lena, what can I do for you?"_ Bill asked as Lena walked around the back yard slowly.

"So im just going to get straight to it. Callie wants to look for Robert Quinn." Lena gushed out in excitement and Bill couldn't help but chuckle on his side. He had been waiting for this call as well, the ball was in Callies court and now she had served it.

" _I thought as much. She wants to be home with you guys."_ Bill said, he knew Callie would finally see the sense in looking for the man that needed to give his rights up so she could be finally adopted.

"When can we get started on looking for him?" Lena asked. She had waited long enough for her daughter to become her daughter officially.

" _Well Stef will be able to look him up at work, ill give her permission to do so as Callies social worker and then we can go from there."_ Bill explained. He did have his own people but Stef would get it done quicker.

"Oh thanks so much Bill." Lena smiled. With Bill and Stef sorting it out, it would be done in no time. She was very excited and couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

" _Its nothing, I want this for Callie too. She deserves you guys."_ Bill spoke with a smile.

"She was meant for us."

" _Alright, well I can organise Callie to go with us to meet Quinn but its ultimately her decision. Ill get back to you with dates etc once Stef has an address for me and a phone number."_ Bill explained. Lena still smiling now that things were moving in the right direction.

"Ok thank you Bill." Lena said as she started to head back to the back door.

" _Bye Lena."_

"Bye." Lena said before she hung up and headed inside. None of the kids were downstairs yet but she could hear the shower going and feet moving around upstairs.

"So what did Bill say?" Stef asked from the stove ,where she was making pancakes, as she saw her smiling wife enter the kitchen. Lena placed the phone back in the study nook and went over to cut up the fruit that Stef had set out on the bench.

"Bill is going to organise everything and talk with Callie. He gave you permission as Callies social worker to look up Quinn to get his address and phone number to give him. Bill will call and tell us about the dates and arrangements etc." Lena explained as she chopped up an apple for the fruit salad.

"Ok sounds good. I can drop into work sometime today. The sooner we get this going the better." Stef said smiling as she flipped a pancake. She was glad she could help, this way things would get done twice as fast.

"Ok Honey. So all the Kids up?" Lena asked as she looked to her wife with a raised eyebrow. Mariana and Jesus were the two that were the hardest to wake up out of all the kids.

Stef chuckled and nodded.

"Yep, so what are we going to do today after I get back from getting Quinns info?" Stef asked turning off the stove and placing a plate full of pancakes on the table.

"How about a relaxing day? Movies, games, just family time." Lena suggested. Stef nodded, she had thought the same thing earlier this morning, she just didn't know if Lena would be down for it, but she was.

"I know its not the same without Callie but she will be home soon enough." Stef again nodded as she got the juice and milk out of the fridge and placed them on the table as Lena continued to chop up fruit.

"Ok I was thinking the same thing this morning about a family day, lets do that then. But first, Breakfast." Stef said before planting a kiss to Lenas lips and then stealing a piece of apple. Lena chuckled.

"Of course."

 **More to come.**

 **READ REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**


	19. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Yep, so what are we going to do today after I get back from getting Quinns info?" Stef asked turning off the stove and placing a plate full of pancakes on the table._

" _How about a relaxing day? Movies, games, just family time." Lena suggested. Stef nodded, she had thought the same thing earlier this morning, she just didn't know if Lena would be down for it, but she was._

" _I know its not the same without Callie but she will be home soon enough." Stef again nodded as she got the juice and milk out of the fridge and placed them on the table as Lena continued to chop up fruit._

" _Ok I was thinking the same thing this morning about a family day, lets do that then. But first, Breakfast." Stef said before planting a kiss to Lenas lips and then stealing a piece of apple. Lena chuckled._

" _Of course."_

 **Xxxxxxx**

 **AN: I decided I didn't want to add Sophia in, I played around with the idea of her being in the story and in the end I just scrapped her out. Sorry to those who like her.**

 **The Quinns house is also the same as in the show.**

 **Xxxxxxxx**

Callie had been at the group home for two days now. Bill comes everyday to check on her and each day she hopes its to go home but she knew it wasn't the case since she hadn't been to see the CPS board yet.

Today was different though. Bill was coming to collect her so that she could meet her Biological dad. Hopefully everything would go well and she could walk away with the document that shows that he had signed his rights away.

Callie was up early that morning, she was dressed and ready before breakfast, Bill usually came just after breakfast and Callie wanted to be ready to go, the quicker this went the better. She was excited but kind of nervous. She was exited because this was the final step for her to be able to get adopted once the CPS board meeting was over and hopefully let her stay with the family. She couldn't help but to feel Nervous because she was going to meet someone that was responsible for part of her DNA, someone she had never met or heard of until the day when she went to get adopted.

This was a bis step in her life, but it was one she was willing to take.

"Hey I was just coming to get you." Callie looked to the door at the sound of Kates voice. Callie smiled at the woman as she stood from the bed.

" I was up early today. I didn't want to keep Bill waiting." Callie explained to Kate as she walked towards her.

"Good idea. Well lets go get some breakfast then." Kate offered and Callie nodded as the two headed out of the room and down the stairs. Kate smiled as she followed the teen down, she knew things would turn around for the teen eventually.

 **Xxxxx**

Bill had picked Callie up. He hadn't been surprised to see and to be told that the teen had been up and dressed long before breakfast was even ready. Bill knew what this day meant to the teen and also the family that want to adopt Callie.

The two of them had been driving in Bills car for 10 minutes or so. It was completely silent. Bill was studying the teen from the corner of his eye. He could tell she was nervous but he could also see she was a little scared. Bill would never understand the teens feelings because he had never been in her place, though he could understand if she was scared maybe even angry. He would just have to keep an eye on her, the last thing she needed was to be too overwhelmed.

"Ive been writing up my speech for the meeting." Callie voice broke Bills thoughts and the silence of the car. He looked to the teen for a second before focusing on the road again.

"Hows that coming along?" Bill asked as Callie looked down at her lap and then over at him. She had become more comfortable with him and he was glad for that.

"Its going alright. I know I don't have to give one but I want to make sure all my resources are used to make my chances more high." Callie explained and Bill nodded. He agreed with Callie, whatever they could do to make sure Callie stayed with the Adams-Fosters would be the best in the long run.

"Good thinking Cal." Bill praised the teen. Callie blushed and then the car was silent again. Bill chuckled as Callie blushed. The teen was too smart and independent. She would get so far in life.

"Sooo have you met Him?" Callie asked suddenly. She was curious. Bill smiled and shook his head before answering the teen verbally.

"Nope, we spoke over the phone. " Bill answered. Callie nodded and Bit her lip, pondering how to ask these next questions. She was curious and a little scared.

"What did he say? Did he know about me?" Callie asked Bill carefully.

"He didn't and he was shocked but he wants to meet you." Bill explained. Callie nodded. Her bio fathers reaction is one she thought he would do. Hell, she would be the same if she was in his position.

"Oh, ummm ok." Callie responded. She really didn't know how to respond. She just couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when she met him. What if he wanted to adopt her? Could he just take her since she was related? Would she ever see Stef and Lena again?

"Whats on your mind Cal?" Bill asked, noticing the teen was lost in a thought. He could see she was thinking deeply.

Callie looked out the window. She bit her lip and sighed out before looking back at Bill before telling him what she was thinking.

"What if he wants to adopt me?" Callie asked, her voice just above a whisper. She fiddled with the sleeves of her long sleeved shirt and bit her lip, waiting for Bill to respond to her question. Though she didn't know if she wanted to hear what Bill had to say or not.

"We just have to wait Callie. He might not want to, he might see how much you love the Fosters and let you stay with them." Bill had to be positive. There was a possibility that Robert Quinn could possibly want to adopt her.

"Im just worried." Callie sighed out. She was wondering when they were going to finally be there to get this over and done with but on the other hand she didn't want to go. She was so conflicted with everything.

"Everything works out for the best in the end Callie." Bill said trying to reassure the teen. He hoped that Robert Quinn saw just how much Callie loved the Fosters and would let her stay, he wanted Callie to go where she wanted, if he had his choice he would make the adoption over right now and let her go home with her moms.

"I guess you're right." Callie sighed out looking at her hands in her lap, in deep thought. Bill was right. Things do work out for the best in the end but whos best was it.

The car finally came to a stop and Callie looked up, looking at the house to see what it looked like. Who knows, this could be her home, even if she didn't want to.

Callie hadn't even looked at the house. The first thing that caught her attention was the all too familiar car that was parked in front of them.

"Moms?" Callie breathed out. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Callie looked at Bill for answers.

"I thought your Bio dad would want to meet the women who make you happy, help sway him into signing the document." Bill explained with a smile. Callie had tears of happiness as Bill explained.

"You're the best Bill." Callie said excitedly as she leant over and hugged her social worker. Bill was stunned at first but them he held Callie. He was smiling, glad he could make her happy.

As soon as Callie released Bill from the hug, she was out the door and running.

"Mom! Mama!" Callie called. Tears falling down her face. Both women were standing next to their car and had witnessed the hug Callie gave to Bill.

"Callie" Stef smiled as she engulfed the teen into her arms. The teens tears of happiness still falling as both moms hugged her in a Mama sandwich. Bill watching the whole scene with a smile.

"Oh Callie baby, we missed you." Lena whispered as she placed kisses to Callies temple at random intervals.

"I missed you too. It feels good to be n your arms again." Callie whispered back, hugging her moms closer and tighter. Wishing she could stay in this moment forever.

"Feels good to hug you and have you in our arms." Stef spoke kissing Callies temple and then Lenas. She like Callie and Lena was wishing for this moment to never end but unfortunately they had to go inside and meet Callies Biological father.

"You ladies ready to go in?" Bill asked after letting the women hug their daughter. He wanted to give them some time.

Callie pulled back as she looked at her moms, then Bill and then at the house they were to go into.

Callies Jaw dropped. The house was huge. He was rich, surely if he had known about her he would have come for her. Or he didn't really care and only cared about money to even bother looking for her. To callie, money wasn't everything, surely she would live the life of luxury but it wouldn't be a life with no one to love.

"Callie?" Bill called for the third time, seeing the teen looking at the house with a frown. He knew what she was thinking. It was written all over her face.

"Sorry, What?" Callie shook her head to come back to the present and looked at Bill.

"All ok? Ready to go in?" Bill repeated his question as he looked at he teen.

Callie sighed out clasping a hand in each of her mothers. She needed them close and nodded to answer Bills question.

"Come on slug a bug, Mama and I are going to be in there with you." Stef said kissing Callies temple. Letting her know that they had her back and that they loved her.

Knowing her moms would be with her, Callie got the courage and strength she needed to go in.

"Ok, lets go."

 **xxxxxx**

Callie stood behind Bill as he knocked. Behind her, were her moms. Callie put her hands behind her back and reached for both of their hands. The moms knew what Callie wanted and happily accepted her hands in their own.

She took a deep breath to calm herself a little. She was nervous and she had every right to be. She was meeting the man who was responsible for half her DNA. This was a big step.

"Helli, you must be Bill." A smallish short haired blonde woman opened the door and greeted them. Maybe this was Robert Quinns wife?

Callie was a little nervous, having this woman greet them gave Callie a little more time to build up a little more courage and calm herself down a little.

"Yes thats me. Hello." Bill responded shaking the woman's hand.

"Hi, im Jill Quinn, Roberts husband. Come in." The blonde woman said, confirming that this was either Roberts wife.

Bill stepped into the house followed by Callie and then the mom. Callie released her moms hands and followed Bill in. though she stayed closer to her moms. Meeting someone strange always made her feel uncomfortable even if he was her biological dad.

"Robert, they are here." the Woman, Jill called as they walked further into the very nicely decorated house. It was big, spacious but it didn't feel homely like when you walked into the Adams-Foster home. It seemed more showy her then lived in.

The five of them walked into what looked like a living room. A man with greying hair, sickly pale and a frail frame, hooked up to oxygen through a nose tube, sat on a sofa watching some tv. The tv was shut off when they walked in.

Callie felt bad for him. He was sick. She wondered what he was going to do, there was no way he would be able to care for her, just maybe he would sign the papers.

"Hi Callie...wow you look just like your Mom." Robert smiled at Callie as she stood close to her mothers with Bill to the side. Callie smiled back, she knew she looked just like her mom, which she was happy about. Callie looked at Robert more thoroughly, she was looking for any similarities between her and this man, that was suppose to be her birth father, but she couldn't see a single thing that matched.

"Ummm thanks." Callie mumbled, everyone was able to hear her though.

"Take a seat please. Can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee, water maybe?" Jill asked as she gestured to the sofas.

"No thank you, we are fine." Lena said answering for her and Stef as she took a seat on one sofa and Stef sat next to her. Bill took a seat on a single arm chair so he could face them all.

"Callie?" Jill asked Callie as the teen sat on the sofa next to Stef and closer to Robert, not to be rude. He after all held all the cards if she wanted to get the rights sighed away.

"Oh umm, no thank you." Callie shook her head and sat further into the sofa. With no one wanting anything, Jill took a seat next to her husband.

"Robert, Jill. This is Stef and Lena Adams – Foster. Callies foster parents, they want to adopt Callie." Bill introduced them. Robert nodded. Frowning for a second. Wondering why Callie wasn't with her mother or Donald.

"Hello, Just call me Lena." Lena said smiling as polite as ever. Callie smiled at her moms. They were very polite, as always.

"Hi, im Stef." Stef said giving a short nod.

"So you two are married?" Robert asked. Callie raised her eyebrow, wondering if he was homophobic because that wouldn't go down well for her or for him. He better not say anthing wrong.

"Yes they are, is that a problem?" Callie answered getting a little defensive, Stef placed a hand on the teens back to calm her. Callie calmed down a little, just hoping that Robert wasn't going to say anything horrible. Robert smiled a little at Callie. He could see the protective side in her just like Colleen did.

"No. its not. Just wondering. Just getting to know you all." Callie gave a short nod and relaxed a little but not all the way.

"So Bill you called to talk about Callie?" Robert asked, wanting to get down to why they are all here. Hopefully the information regarding Callie being in foster care would come up.

"Yes, we need to talk regarding Callies situation." Bill said nodding at Robert.

"Oh? what situation?" Robert asked looking around at everyone.

"I need you to sign your parental rights away so I can get adopted." Callie got to the point. No point avoiding why they were here any longer. The faster they dealt with this, the faster they could leave and get the adoption underway.

"I see...As you can see I'm not healthy and Im not doing so well. Lung Cancer, its terminal. I don't have much longer to live. On top of that I find out I have a daughter. Its a lot to take in." Robert explained. Callie frowned. She knew he was sick, she didn't think it was this serious. She felt a little upset, she had just met this man and yet she felt heartache. Was it normal?

"Im sorry about the cancer." Callie said sincerely. Robert smiled a small smile and looked at his wife. Jill gave him a small smile before Robert turned to look back at Callie. She just looked so much like Colleen it was heartbreaking to know that they weren't together, she was his first serious relationship.

"You don't have to be sorry, not your fault. Its one of those things that we have to deal with." Callie nodded.

"I thought my mom would have told you that she was pregnant with me. How did you not know?" Callie asked, she had wondered about thi ever since she had found out that he was her father. She wanted answers.

"Im guessing that when your mom and I broke up she didn't know about being pregnant and then didn't want to bother me. We were together for some time and the breakup was hard. We just drifted apart. The last I heard from her or about her, was she was marrying Donald Jacobs. I had just met Jill, so we left things the way they were." Callie nodded. It made sense to her. Her life would have been so much different if Robert was in the picture earlier. She just couldn't imagine her life without Stef and Lena in it.

"What happened to your Mom?" Robert was curious. Surely Colleen wouldn't have given up her daughter?

"She died 6 years ago." Callie said bluntly. That day still hurts, knowing that the man who she believed to be her father killed her mother. It still hurts.

Robert was shocked. He knew Colleen couldn't have given Callie up without a fight. He just didn't think she would have died.

"How did she died?" Robert asked softly. His heart aching for the death of his first love.

"Drunk driver. Donald drove drunk and killed her. He was put in prison. My brother Jude and I were placed In foster care straight away." Robert felt anger towards Donald. The man who was suppose to look after his daughter and Colleen did something so stupid. If he wasn't so sick, he would have gone right now and kicked Donalds butt for all of this.

"You have a brother? Whats he like?" Robert was glad Callie had someone, A sibling. A brother, someone to share life with and love.

"Yeah his name is Jude, he will be 14 this year. Hes so sweet and I love him to bits. I would do anything for him." The passion Callie had when she spoke about her brother was endearing. Stef and Lena smiled at their daughter. Even Robert smiled at Callies passion.

"May I ask how you found out about me?" Robert was curios. He wondered if Colleen put his name on Callies birth certificate and thats how she found out about him.

"I went to get adopted with my brother Jude and the name on my birth certificate for Father was yours and not Donalds. So he got adopted and I didn't." Callie explained. She was still hurt about that aswell, her whole life had basically been a lie, believing that one man was her father when in fact her birth father is some rich guy that was now dying of Cancer.

"So Lena, You and your wife adopted Jude?" Robert now directed his attention to Lena and Stef. He wanted to get to know these women that wanted to adopt his daughter, his flesh and blood. Callie deserved the best.

"Yeah we did not too long ago. " Lena smiled as she explained with Stef nodding.

"Is Jude your only child?" He was curious to their family dynamic, would Callie have the attention she needed? would she be left out? Would she be well looked after?

"No, We have three others and Jude. One from my previous marriage and then we adopted twins and hopefully Callie soon." Callie smiled, thinking of her brothers and sister, she dearly missed them and couldn't wait to return home to her own bed in a house she lives with her mothers and siblings.

"Big Family, must be nice. So tell me Callie, do you like Living with Lena and Stef?" Robert asked. He may have just met Callie, but she was his. If this home wasn't ok, he was going to do what he could to make Callie happy.

"Most definitely. They are the nicest family that Jude and I have ever been in. we don't get beaten, we have enough food and we are well cared for." Callie smiled and leaned into Stef. Stef kissed the teens temple and Jill couldn't help but smile at the affection. These women really did love Callie.

"You have been in homes where you have been beaten and starved?" Robert asked appalled and shocked. Callie felt a little bad for saying that. At least she didn't say that she was raped, been to juvie and other horrible stuff. Robert didn't need to know that.

"Yeah. We haven't had the best of luck in the system but that all changed when we got to the Adams-Fosters and that the main thing was that we were finally safe." Rober nodded and clenched his teeth. The pain and suffering his daughter had been through was unbearable, he wished Colleen had told him about Callie, he could have stopped all the bad things from happening to them.

"How many homes have you been in? If you don't mind me asking." Jill was curious to know more about her husbands daughter. Jill hoped that when Robert passed, that Callie would visit. She might even sign up to be a foster parent, Callies remarkable survival story in the system was something that might have gotten her inspired to become a foster parent. She would have to talk to Robert later about it.

"Stef and Lenas are number 7. Seven homes in 6 years and group homes on top of that." Callie answer. Robert nodded with clenched teeth. It was hard to hear this. Just looking at Callie and the women that wanted to adopt his daughter, he could see the love between them. Callie found safety in these women.

"Im sorry. If I had known about you, I would have come for you." Robert explained sincerely. He was telling the truth and Callie even knew that. Even Stef and Lena could see that Robert was sincere.

Bill just sat back and let them talk. His job was just to observe and listen because his first priority was what was best for Callie.

"Its ok. If you had known about me, Jude and I wouldn't have found the Adams – fosters."

"Still, it would have been nice to know you earlier." Callie nodded. Not knowing what to say to that. She didn't know if she would have wanted to be living the high life. Nothing really came of living with tonnes of money.

"I guess." Callie shrugged. The room went silent and then Lena asked a question.

"May I ask how long you have had cancer?"

"I was diagnosed 10 months ago and I haven't got long left." Robert explained. Lena nodded sadly. It sucked but life was life.

"10 months is a long time. " Callie sighed out. 10 months and he was still alive, he was tough and a fighter, Callie could see that. Maybe thats what she got from him?

"Yeah, it sucks. We are coping." Robert said this as Jill reached over to clasp his hand with a sad smile. She would be a widow soon. Stef and Lena felt sorry for her, they couldn't even imagine understanding what she was going through.

"How come you didn't have any kids?" Callie asked. Surely they would have had kids since they were married for what 13-14 years?

"I cant have kids. Robert and I, we discussed adoption or having a surrogate but the time never seemed right and then Robert got cancer and it really wasn't on the table." Jill explained. She seemed saddened by that, Callie could tell. Jill would have made an amazing Mom.

"Ok. I say we get down to business." Robert said. He was getting tired and he was going to need his medication shortly and that usually knocked him out.

"Yes lets. Im sure you guys have things to do." Jill added since she knew Roberts daily ritual and medication needs.

"I don't think...

 **Soo more to come.**

 **READ AND REVIEW.**

 **HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR.**


	20. AN: Hey

Hey everyone.

Arrived in Vancouver Canada yesterday from Australia.

Completely exhausted and Jet-lagged. You could imagine with 33 hours of travelling. :(

I will be updating, I don't know when but I will.

Sorry for the late updates as well. Life just gets in the way I suppose. :(

xxxx

Darkhippie.


	21. AN: Back from Canada

Well helloooooo My readers.

Im back from Canada and in full swing of things now.

I enjoyed my trip, saw lots and lots of amazing things. Canada is an amazing country. I travelled all around British Colombia and I have to say that I loved the amazing mountain view and country side. Absolutely breathtaking. Wish I could have seen snow but I went the wrong time, oh well I can always go back in a few years.

I didn't get much time to write or post and internet connection was poor in a few areas that I visited.

Hope you are all well and doing great.

So new chapter will be posted sometime today.

Love you all

darkhippie :) xxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Ok. I say we get down to business." Robert said. He was getting tired and he was going to need his medication shortly and that usually knocked him out._

" _Yes lets. Im sure you guys have things to do." Jill added since she knew Roberts daily ritual and medication needs._

" _I don't think..._

 **xxxxx**

"I don't think I can sign..." Robert started but was stopped by Callie. Just at the don't think part of the sentence had Callie upset, angry. Why were they still here if he wasn't going to sign the papers?

"What do you me..." Callie started but Robert cut in, holding his hand up for Callie to stop talking. Callie looked at him with a glare.

"Just hear me out." Stef rubbed Callies back to calm the teen down so Robert could speak. Stef and Lena wanted to know what Robert was going to say, they didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet. He might be saying something different.

"I don't think I can sign, just yet. I have concerns and I want them gone. Before we go any further I have to get this off my chest, I may not have known you very long Callie but you are my flesh and blood. I know I don't have the right to tell you what to do and I won't tell you what to do. All I want to know is that you are safe and so this question is directed to you two." Robert explained before looking at the two women that wanted to adopt his flesh and blood.

Stef and Lena looked at Robert. They wondered what the question would be, though Stef had a feeling as to what it was about. Callie just raised an eyebrow, she hoped that he wouldn't be horrible to the two women she called her mothers. He had been nice so far, but looks could be deceiving. Whether he is Sick or not, Callie would defend her mothers.

"Ask away." Lena nodded at Robert. Robert clasped his hand together and looked at the two women.

"How do you know you are the best for Callie? How do I know she will be looked after very well? All her needs taken care of?" Lena and Stef were a little taken back at the questions. They understood where he was coming from but they felt a little upset that he would doubt them about how they could look after Callie. Stef decided to do the talking, she was passionate about Callie. Lena let her. Callie and Stefs bond was strong and if anyone could talk about the passion they have for the teen, it was Stef.

"We love Callie. We want the best for her as well. We wouldn't be going through all these meetings and paperwork if we didn't have Callies best interest at heart. Her thoughts and opinions matter to us. If she was to wake up tomorrow and says she doesn't want to be adopted by us then we will do what she asks. We would be upset, but it would be what she wants. Callie is our daughter, we don't need a certificate to tell us that." Stef spoke to Robert. Callie looked at Stef the entire time she was speaking. She could feel the tears in her eyes at the passion Stef spoke about their love for her. It was the same both ways.

Callie wrapped her arms around Stef and whispered an I love you into her ear which had the blonde smiling. Stef placed a kiss on the teens temple. Just after that and without letting Robert respond, Callie started speaking.

"Honestly Robert, I love them. I thought I would never get another chance at a family. I really, really want this. I really, really want them." Callie looked at Robert with pleading eyes, her hands clenched onto Stefs hands. Robert looked at Callie and the two women. He had made his decision.

"Ok that's all I needed to know...Ill sign on one condition, Callie." Robert said getting straight into the conversation. He had been thinking about this from the moment he found out he had a daughter and now that he met her and got to know a little about her he had come to a decision.

"Ummmm, what is the condition?" Callie was happy that he was going to sign the papers. She was just not sure about the condition.

"Can you come visit me whenever you can? I would like to get to know you before I die." Robert smiled a little. This condition wasn't bad, he hoped she would. He would like to get to know her.

Callie looked to her Mom's. Ultimately its up to her, it is her life after all.

Callie looked to the man that gave her half her DNA and slowly nodded.

If his dying wish was to see her then she would do it for him, he was after all signing away his rights so she can have a family.

"Yeah, I can do that." Callie finally verbally answered Robert. Robert smiled.

"Excellent. Ill give you my number and any time you have free time, make sure you give me a call." Robert said happily as Jill wrote down Roberts mobile number, her mobile number and the home phone and gave the paper to Callie.

Robert was excited to get to know the child he had fathered even though he never got to be her father. It was on his bucket list of things he wanted to do before he died.

"Ok I will." Callie smiled as she looked at the paper with the numbers on them, glancing for a moment at it before sliding it into the pocket of her jeans.

"Do you have the papers?" Robert asked Bill. Bill nodded and got them from his brief case and handed them to Robert. Robert read through them with Jill and with a click of a pen he was signing away his parental rights. It was a hard thing for him to do but he just couldn't take in a daughter now that he was sick. It was unfair to Callie and unfair to Jill.

With the papers signed. Callie, Lena and Stef nodded and smiled at each other. Another step out of the way.

The papers were given back to Bill and they all stood up, apart from Robert. He didn't have the strength to stand.

"Can I have a hug before you go?" Robert asked. Callie nodded, a hug wouldn't hurt.

"Sure." She said as she moved over and leaned down to hug the man that gave her half her DNA.

"You do look like your Mom. Just as sweet, kind and caring as well. She would be proud of you." Robert whispered into Callies ear as they hugged. Callie smiled a full smile this time.

"Thank you. I hope so." She pulled back from the hug and stood in front of Robert.

"Bye Robert." Callie said with a smile and a wave.

"You can call me dad if you want, Callie." Stef and Lena internally grimaced at that. Hearing Callie and Dad in the same sentence was weird but if she wanted to call him dad then that was up to her.

"I...um...can I think about it?" Callie asked. She wasn't comfortable calling him dad and she felt bad saying a straight out no.

"Yeah sure. Goodbye." Robert smiled and then said goodbye to the other three.

"Bye." Callie said again as she turned to Jill.

"Bye Jill." Callie said goodbye to her bio fathers wife as Stef, Lena and Bill said goodbye to Robert.

"Bye Callie, nice to meet you." Jill returned the farewell with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Callie smiled and shook Jills hand and then followed Bill and her Mom's out the door.

That went well. Was all that Callie could think about. She had thought of a whole bunch of different scenarios but never had she thought it would be so simple. Maybe her luck was turning around.

 **Xxxxxxx**

As the four of them headed down to the cars, each of them were excited. They all had thought that it would have gone differently and much harder. No one was more excited about the signed papers then Callie. Her life was turning around for the best and she could maybe have her chance at a real life, one that was her own and that she chose.

"I can't believe he signed them." Callie said out in a daze. She really was shocked as well as excited. Stef and Lena moved over to the teen as they reached the cars and pulled her into a mama sandwich. Callie let herself fall into their arms. The safe feeling that they provided surrounded her and she started to cry.

"Hey hey hey. Why the tears?" Stef asked as she felt the teen shake from sobbing. Lena gave Stef a worried look as Callie sniffled. They were wondering if she was upset that he had signed them. Did Callie hope for a different outcome?

Callie sniffled some more as she held onto her Mom's. She tried to gain composure before speaking. When she was able to speak she did.

"I'm just happy. Luck is on my side right now." Callie said to her Mom's faces as she had pulled back after calming down a little. Both Mom's smiled at the teen. Lena placed both her hands on Callies cheeks and planted a kiss on the teens temple.

"We are happy too. Now all that's needed is for you to come home and then we can start living our life." Lena spoke, her eyes watery from the tears of joy wanting to fall.

"I want that very much." Callie whispered as she pulled her Mom's back into a hug. She didn't know when she would be able to hug them like this again and she wanted this moment right now to last.

Bill was nice, he really liked her and Callie had an idea, hoping he would go for it.

"Bill?" Callie asked as she released her Mom's and walked over to him. He looked up at her when she spoke. He had been giving the women time with their daughter before he had to take her back.

"Yeah Cal?" Bill asked looking at the teen and then the two women who were looking at Callie with confusion.

"Can I go celebrate with my Mom's? I know the rules and all but can you make an exception or something?" Callie asked pleadingly. She doesn't ever ask for much and Bill knew that, she had her fingers crossed and was praying in her head that he would allow her.

"Well..." Bill looked at the two women who were looking at him pleadingly and then he looked at the brown eyed teen in front of him.

"Please?" Callie pleased again. She was desperate to savour this time with her Mom's. Bill weighed up the options and outcomes in his head. He could get in so much trouble for letting her go but he made his mind up the minute he looked into the brown eyes.

"Ok, Yes go celebrate." Bill laughed out as Callies face lit up so brightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Callie shocked Bill by pulling him into a hug. He reacted after a moment and hugged back before releasing the teen to look at the two Adams-Foster women.

"Just make sure you have her back at the group home by 5 pm. Ill let Kate know." Bill told them and Stef and Lena nodded with smiles and walked closer to Bill and surprised him with hugs of their own. Bill was definitely one of a kind.

"Thank you so much, Bill. You have been so good to Callie and us. How can we ever repay you?" Lena asked Bill. Overwhelmed at his generosity and treatment of Callie. Stef wrapped her arms around the teen and kissed her temple as Callie smiled at her Mom before the two of them got stuck into their own conversation, leaving Lena and Bill to chat.

"Im just doing my job. Though the Jacobs siblings have always held a special place in my heart, especially Callie. The best payment is to see Callie become an Adams - Foster." Bill explained looking over to the side where Callie and Stef were talking and looked like to be teasing each other over something because both had big smiles and were laughing.

"Thank you." Lena smiled out as she too watched her wife and daughter be silly with each other. She shook her head and looked back at Bill as he started to speak again.

"Go, go celebrate with your girl. Have a good night." Bill said to Lena with a smile.

"Bye Cal, see you tomorrow. Be good." Bill called to Callie to get her attention. Both Callie and Stef stopped their mucking around to wave at Bill and join Lena.

"Bye Bill." Callie called to him as he headed into his car after getting Callies bag out and leaving it beside Stef and Lena's car. All three of them watched as Bill pulled away and drove out of sight.

"Lets go." Stef said as she scooped Callies bag up from the floor and put it in the car as Lena and Callie got in and buckled up.

 **Xxxxxx**

Stef drove in the direction of their house, there was food places around there that they were all familiar with. Stef had called the kids to tell them that they weren't coming home for dinner and that Sharon was going to be there with dinner for them.

Stef was on cloud nine right now, her daughter was now able to be adopted since her bio father signed his rights away. Stef slipped her hand into Lena's that was resting on Lena's thigh. Lena squeezed Stefs hand and gave her a big smile, she too was happy.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Stef asked Callie, looking at the teen through the rear view mirror. Callie looked at her Mom with a raised eyebrow which caused Stef to laugh.

"As if you need to ask." Callie said with a smirk as Lena laughed.

"Of course, the burger bar." Stef said shaking her head. Her kids and the burger bar, she too loved the burger bar so she wasn't complaining.

"Like there is any other place!" Callie said smirking as Lena turned in her seat to look at the teen. The burger bar is a family favourite. It was silly to even ask where they wanted to go.

"Just like your Mom." Lena said looking at the teen with a smirk.

"Yep, my Callie bug." Callie rolled her eyes at her Mom before smirking and then laughing along with her Mom's.

Callie hoped she could be back with her family soon, she really had missed them and she knew life would never be the same if she wasn't in their family.

 **More to come.**

 **Read and Review :)**


	23. Chapter 19

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 **AN:**

 **Hello everyone.**

 **Im back.**

 **I am very, very, very sorry about the very long wait between chapters. Ive had major writers block and also life got in the way and its been crazy the past few months.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Of course, the burger bar." Stef said shaking her head. Her kids and the burger bar, she too loved the burger bar so she wasn't complaining._

" _Like there is any other place!" Callie said smirking as Lena turned in her seat to look at the teen. The burger bar is a family favourite. It was silly to even ask where they wanted to go._

" _Just like your Mom." Lena said looking at the teen with a smirk._

" _Yep, my Callie bug." Callie rolled her eyes at her Mom before smirking and then laughing along with her Mom's._

 _Callie hoped she could be back with her family soon, she really had missed them and she knew life would never be the same if she wasn't in their family._

 **Xxxxxxx**

"Same as usual Cal?" Callie smiled and nodded as they all sat down at the burger bar. Callie on one side of the booth with her Mom's on the other side.

Callie kept smiling and looked at her mothers in awe. She loved how her mothers knew what she liked. Not many people actually know their kids likes and dislikes, especially foster kids. Callie was lucky, she got placed with an amazing family and she was on her way to becoming a forever member of the family. She only wished that the day would come faster.

"Can we get two hamburger meals with fries and Vanilla milkshakes." Callie was brought out of her thoughts as her Mom said this to the waitress. It was true, Callie and Stef were so much alike it was sort of weird but really awesome. They were made to be mother and daughter.

"No problem, and for you ma'am?" The red haired petite woman looked over at Lena, who was scanning the menu even though Callie knew she would get some type of salad.

"Chicken Caesar salad with a lemonade please." Lena finally said as she handed her menu to the waitress. Callie smirked, she knew her mothers as much as they knew her.

"Anything else for now?" The waitress asked looking around at the three of them. Callie and Lena shook their heads as Stef spoke.

"No that's all for now, thank you." The waitress smiled and nodded.

"Very good. Ill go get those for you." And with that she turned and left as Stef said thank you to her.

The three women sat in silence for a bit. Callie was still going over the meeting with her bio father in her head and the Mom's just sat and watched their daughter process everything just like they were processing things themselves.

"Im glad I have Bill as a social worker. He has been the best one Jude and I have had." Callie finally spoke, ending the silence at the table. Both Mom's looked at her and nodded.

"He likes you Callie, he has a soft spot for you and Jude. He wants to see you out of the system." Lena told her daughter. Bill had told Lena about his soft spot for Callie. Callie just nodded, not really having anything to say.

"Here are your drinks, ill be back with your meals soon." The waitress said as she placed the drinks on the table, Stef sliding the drinks around to sit in front of the correct person.

"Ok thank you." Stef said as the waitress fluttered off again.

"I'm still shocked that Robert signed the papers. It feels so surreal, I never expected him to just sign them, I've never been this lucky before." Stef and Lena smiled a sad smile as they both reached over to grab a hand of Callies each that were resting on the table next to her vanilla milkshake.

"I am too, but its understandable. As harsh as it sounds, he's dying and I think he understands that its unfair to try for custody. He's doing the right thing." Stef explained, Callie nodding.

"Yeah, its understandable. I'm happy that he's not one of those selfish people that want me for himself just for him to die and leave me in the foster system again. I kinda like him for that." Callie smiled a sad smile thinking of the man that she shared half her DNA with. She wished she could have known him sooner, get to know him a lot longer before he dies.

"I know it was sudden and something you weren't able to think about for a bit, but what do you think about having to visit him before he dies?" Lena asks Callie before taking a sip of her lemonade. She was curious, it was something that she needed to know. It was her daughters heart that would be played with and shattered when Robert did die. She just hoped Callie could handle it.

Callie sat in silence, thinking about what Lena had just said. She really didn't get time to think it through before she agreed to it. All she wanted was for him to sign the paperwork. She had felt pressured but did she do the right thing in saying yes to seeing him?

Stef and Lena let the teen process the question. It was something that the two knew needed time to process. Robert asking the teen to answer a hard question straight away like that just to sign the papers was horrible. They could understand where he was coming from but it didn't make it right.

"I...umm...i don't know. I just wanted him to sign the papers. I just wished I had more time to think about it. I guess seeing him if that's what he wants would be ok. It will just be weird and strange seeing him alive and knowing he might be dead in a couple of months or so." Callie explained the best she could, still trying to process it and giving her mothers an answer to their question.

Both women squeezed their daughters hands and the waitress came over to them with their food.

"Here you go ladies." The waitress said placing the plates on the table once they had removed their hands to make room.

"Thank you. " Callie spoke as she looked at the food on her plate. Her mouth watering at the sight of the burger. Stef chuckling at the look her daughter was giving the food. Callie really was her kid.

"Shout if you need anything. Enjoy." The waitress said before she smiled and headed off to tend to other customers.

Callie took a sip of her milkshake and then started to pick at her burger, contemplating on how to bring up her next thought.

Stef and Lena started on their food although they could sense that Callie had a few more questions and so they waited for her to get enough courage to ask.

"Do you think Jill would want me to visit after Robert dies? Do you think that would be weird?" Callie finally asked before she put a fry in her mouth, looking at her Mom's as she chewed.

Lena was picking at her salad as Stef wiped her mouth on a serviette to answer her daughter.

"Honestly Cal. Whatever you want to do with Robert and Jill, is up to you. We wont love you any less. You do what you have to do." Lena nodded, agreeing with Stef.

"I know. Its all just a lot to take in." Callie sighed out as she continued to pick at her fries and hamburger.

"It is sweetheart but we are here for you. We love you." Lena said with a smile, placing a hand on the teens to give it a squeeze.

"I love you guys too." Callie smiled back before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Hows your milkshake?" Stef decided to change the subject as she took a drink of her own milkshake.

"Always the best." Callie said sipping her milkshake.

"Alright eat up and then we can go walk along the beach before we have to drop you off." Stef suggested, trying to make the time before they dropped Callie off, fun and never ending.

"Yes Ma'am." Callie mock saluted her Mom. Earning herself a chuckle from Lena and a playful glare from Stef.

"Watch it Missy." Stef said as she pointed a fry at Callie. Callie chuckled and stole the fry from her Mom's hand and shoved it in her own mouth. This action resulted in a louder laugh from Lena and another playful glare from Stef.

Callie gave her Mom's a cheesy grin as she then took a big bite of her burger after swallowing the fry she had stolen. Both Mom's just chuckled and shook their heads as they dug into their food.

 **Xxxxxx**

Stef and Lena held hands as they walked along the beach. Callie walking slightly in front of them. The wind blowing was cool but not to cold that it made them shiver. It was perfect.

"I love the beach." Stef spoke up into the silence. Callie smiled and turned around and faced her Mom's. She loved the beach as well. She was definitely so much like Stef that it was uncanny.

"Me too. Do you think that when I come home, we can come to the beach more often?" Callie asked, looking at both of her Mom's.

"That can be arranged my baby." Callie smiled as she stopped walking and just stared out at the water.

Lena and Stef smiled and took a seat on the sand, just happy to watch their daughter and spend time with her.

Callie turned around to look at her Mom's. She smiled at them sitting together in the sand and made her way over to them. She was about to sit beside Stef but Stef had other ideas and grabbed her and pulled her to sit between her legs.

Callie happily sat between her Mom's legs. Lena placed a kiss to Callies head and then rested her head on Stefs shoulder as Callie relaxed back so her back was to Stefs chest. She let out a sigh, relishing in the comfort that her Mom's were giving her.

"Its just so peaceful here." Callie whispered to herself, it was loud enough so that her Mom's heard. Both smiled, no words were needed. Callie stretched her legs out in front of her as Lena grabbed Callies right hand in her own. Callie looked to her right and smiled at her Mama and squeezed her hand.

Stef wrapped her left arm around the teens waist as her right arm remained wrapped around Lena's waist. Callie took the opportunity to place her left hand into her moms that was on her stomach. Stef squeezed it and placed a kiss on the teens head.

"I love you both, so much." Callie whispered squeezing both of her Mom and Mamas hands. Both ending up kissing her temple. A smile remained on Callies lips as she looked out into the ocean.

Both of her Mom's comforting and holding her. The beach surrounding them and the sound of the waves and the wind soothing to the ear. This was heaven, Callie wished she could stay here forever. Because after today, who knows what will happen.

Stef looked at her watch. They didn't have much time left together and Stef knew they had to get the teen back to her group home. They didn't want to push it. Bill was already doing them a big favour.

"Alright, its almost 5. We said to Bill we would have you back about 5." Stef spoke up even though she didn't want too. Callie sighed. She knew her Mom was right.

I know. I just don't want this day to end." Stef kissed Callies temple and so did Lena. They were all thinking the same.

"We know bug. You will be home with us soon." Lena reassured the teen as they all stood up from the sand.

"I hope so." Callie sighed out as Stef pulled the teen into a hug. Soon the three of them were in a Mama sandwich. Callie loving every moment.

Callie pulled away from the hug. She knew it would have to end, she just wished it wasn't so hard to say goodbye.

"Lets go. Don't want to make Bill angry. He already is doing us a favour." Callie said as she started to head towards the car.

"We love you cal. Just remember that." Lena said as she moved to Callie and wrapped and arm around the teens shoulders and Stef wrapped her arm around the teens waist.

"I know and I won't forget it. I Love you too" Callie said as they continued to the car. Callie was willing herself not to cry. This wasn't goodbye forever.

 **Xxxxx**

"Hey Callie, Stef, Lena." Kate greeted the trio as she answered the door.

"Hi Kate." Callie responded as she walked into the house with Lena and Stef behind her. Lena and Stef greeting the woman as well.

"Did you have a good time? Congratulations on the document signing." Kate was beaming with happiness for the teen. Callie smirked, Kate Jenks was really something. She was glad foster kids that came to this home had her.

"I did. Thank you." Callie nodded at Kate as she spoke. Soon the entrance to the house was quiet.

"Alright, ill let you say good bye. " Kate understood the quietness and left, leaving Callie to say goodbye.

"Bye Cal. Talk to you later. Love you." Callie knew that was a code for the phone. She had kept it hidden and was the only form of real communication to her Mom's, so she needed to keep it hidden.

"Love you Mom's." With one last final hug, Callie watched her Mom's walk out of the house. It pained her to see them leave with out her, but she knew she would be going home eventually. One day soon, hopefully.

Callie closed the door and leant against it and took a deep breath to will the tears away that were threatening to fall. She took another breath to compose herself and headed towards the living room where she was going to go upstairs.

"Callie?" Kate called as the teen passed her in the living room. Callie stopped on the bottom step and turned to look at her current Foster Parent.

"Yeah?" Callie asked, wondering what Kate wanted. Kate stood up and took a few steps closer to the teen.

"Are you sure you are ok after today? Its was a big step in the adoption process." Kate asked, hoping the teen wouldn't shut her out.

"Im really ok. Luck is on my side." With that Callie gave Kate a real full smile and headed up the stairs to her room.

Kate Jenks smiled as she watched the teen head upstairs. She was so glad things had turned out so well for the teen. CPS board to go then she would be home, Kate knew she would go home eventually. She could feel it, they all just had to wait and see now.

"Luck is definitely on your side right now Callie." Kate whispered looking up the stairs before turning around to head to the kitchen, a smile on her face as she went.

 **More to come.**

 **Read and Review. :)**


	24. Chapter 20

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Are you sure you are ok after today? Its was a big step in the adoption process." Kate asked, hoping the teen wouldn't shut her out._

" _Im really ok. Luck is on my side." With that Callie gave Kate a real full smile and headed up the stairs to her room._

 _Kate Jenks smiled as she watched the teen head upstairs. She was so glad things had turned out so well for the teen. CPS board to go then she would be home, Kate knew the would go home. She could feel it, they all just had to wait and see now._

" _Luck is definitely on your side right now Callie." Kate whispered looking up the stairs before turning around to head to the kitchen, a smile on her face as she went._

 **Xxxxxx**

Two days, two whole days since she had physically seen her Mom's and even longer since she had seen her siblings. Yes she had been messaging them, but it wasn't the same.

Today was different, she was finally going to see her Mom's. Bill was on his way over to pick her up because the CPS board had finally set a day and today was that day.

Kate, Bill, Callie, Stef and Lena were going to face the CPS board. Today Callies fate, her future and her life would lie in the hands of the board, the outcome was very unknown.

Callie looked at herself in the mirror in the shared bathroom of the group home. She had written what she wanted to say, well the main points because she knew when she started speaking more words would flow out, ones that would have just been thought of. When the moment came to speak, her emotions and what she would be feeling would be different to when she actually wrote the points.

"Ready Callie?" Kate asked as she knocked on the door to the opened bathroom door. Callie turned and looked at Kate, fiddling with the short sleeves of her button up shirt as she sighed.

"Ready as Ill ever be." Callie sighed again as she headed into her room. Kate walking with her and standing at the door frame.

"You don't need to be nervous. Just speak from your heart. You have Bill, your Mom's and I in your court Callie. You aren't alone." Kate spoke to Callie. She was being genuine and Callie knew that. Kate was one of a kind, just like her Mom's. She was slowly just starting to trust Kate and that was a big thing for Callie. Kate knew that and she was happy, glad that she was able to gain a little of the teens trust.

"Thanks Kate." Callie said giving Kate a genuine smile. Kate returning it.

"That sounds like Bill. We better go." Kate said as she heard a car door shut through Callies half open window.

"Yeah, Ill be down soon. I just need a moment." Callie said to Kate. She was getting nervous and she didn't want to have a breakdown in front of Kate if she could help it. Kate nodded in understanding. Today was a big day.

"Ok, ill see you down there." Callie nodded as Kate walked out of the room, leaving Callie to have a few moments.

"You can do this Callie. You can do this." Callie pep talked herself. Giving herself some encouragement to help her rid herself of her nerves. This was the day that could change her entire life and set up her future, she had every right to be nervous.

"I can do this. I got this." Callie took a deep breath, looked around to make sure she had what she needed for today which was just her jacket before heading downstairs.

Xxxxxx

The drive to the child protective services head office was quiet. Kate and Bill sat in the front while Callie sat in the back seat of the car going through her thoughts. She wished she could blink and let this day be over with and that the outcome was in her favour, but of course nothing was as simple as that.

Callie didn't even hear the car stop, Bill turn the car off or the two adults getting out until Callies door was opened and Kates hand was on Callies shoulder which made her jump. Kate gave the girl a sad smile knowing that today was going to be a difficult day and the teen was still processing everything.

"Lets go Callie." Callie looked at Kate and nodded before hopping out of the car. The trio headed towards the entrance of the building.

The two familiar women standing near the entrance of the building instantly put a smile on the teens face.

"Moms." Callie called out as she jogged over to them and was pulled into an embrace by the two of them. The smell of her Moms and the comfort that radiated off of them was enough to help settle her nerves. Stef and Lena released the teen so she was at arms length, the two of them scanned her face to see what her emotions were.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Stef said stepping forward again, pulling the teen into another embrace and placing a kiss to Callies temple. She was so glad to have the girl in her arms again. Lena joining in to the embrace again.

"Alright now that I have seen you both." Callie whispered, both moms heard her and smiled and hugged her tighter.

"We missed you baby girl. " Lena whispered against the teens head as she placed kisses at random intervals on the teens temple. The trio were brought out of their family time by Bill clearing his throat.

"Lets go in shall we." Bill said as he headed over to the entrance and held the door open for them. Callie, Stef and Lena entered the building followed by Kate and then Bill. The whole time Callie held onto her Mothers hands, not wanting to release the hold she had on the women otherwise her nerves would come back in full force and she really didn't need that to happen right now.

"Ill notify them that we are here." Bill spoke as he took them over to a waiting room with seats around. The four women took seats as Bill headed off, it was his work place after all.

Callie sat on a sofa between her Moms. The four of them sat in silence, just waiting. Nothing needed to be said and that was fine with them all. Kate smiled at the sight of the two Moms and Callie. It was a perfect picture and for anyone to say that it wasn't ok for Callie to stay with them was out of their minds.

"Callie, Stef, Lena and Kate. We can go in now." Bill said as he stood in front of them. The four of them followed Bill through the building.

"Everything will be alright." Stef whispered into Callies ear as they walked. Callie nodded, she wished she could be that positive but with her past, it wasn't very hopeful.

Soon enough the five of them were standing in an office. There were 4 people dressed professionally sitting behind a large mahogany table with a single seat on the opposite side.

There were four CPS board members facing them. Callie studied the people who were seated in front of them, the people that would be the ones deciding her future.

On the far left in order was a young slender brunette women with glasses. Although she looked young, she was poised in her chair , looking stern as she read through a file in front of her, casually looking up every few seconds.

Next to her was an older man with black hair and parts of his hair were starting to go grey in a few places. He too was also wearing the same stern expression but was eyeing up everyone in the room, he was giving Callie goosebumps.

Next to him was a balding man with glasses. He looked like the head of the board members here. He was giving of a vibe of power and importance in the way he sat and looked. Callie quickly moved onto the last person.

The last was a young man, he had brown hair and was looking very kind, Callie took her time looking at him. He looked to be the nicest of them all, he looked friendly but Callie knew hat looks can be deceiving.

After looking at all of the people who were suppose to choose the fate of her future, Callie felt like it was a losing game. Three of them were probably going to say no after they saw her file and the young man would say yes, maybe yes. Callie wished his answer was the only one but of course it wouldn't be. Callie sighed and looked down at her shoes. she felt drained, she had it in her mind that they were going to say no before she even came to this office, but now seeing the people deciding her future, she was certain the answer was going to be no.

As soon as everyone was standing in front of the board the balding man in the middle cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Thank you for coming. Now lets just get right into business. We are here to discuss the placement of Miss Callie Jacob. We have a predicament and usually we are able to sort things out without a meeting like this but this has been very difficult and a meeting was required. We will be listening to you individually speak while the others remain outside. One by one you will be called in. I would first like to speak to you Bill. The rest of you take a seat outside of the room." The balding man spoke before he looked over the people in the room then down at a file in front of him.

Slowly Callie, Kate, Stef and Lena left the room so Bill could speak. The four of them took a seat on the chairs across from the room where the board were currently talking to Bill.

Lena and Stef sat on either side of Callie while Kate sat across from them. Callie was nervous, she couldn't help but feel that this was going to go wrong on so many levels. She had a gut feeling but she didn't know if this gut feeling was good or bad.

Sensing their daughters emotions, Stef and Lena each took one of Callies hands and gave a gentle squeeze. Callie let out a breath she didn't realise she had held.

"Everything is going to be alright my baby." Stef whispered as she leant into Callie, placing a kiss to the teens temple. Callie turned her head and raised her eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Stef smiled at the teen before answering.

"Lets just say its Mom instincts." Stef whispered to the teen and Callie rolled her eyes and pulled her hands from both her mothers grasps and crossed her arms, slouching in the seat more. 'Mom instincts? Like mom instincts would help right now.' Callie thought sarcastically.

"Nothing ever goes right for me, why would it now? Your Mom instincts aren't really reassuring me either." Callie muttered, Stef and Lena both heard her and exchanged a look over the teens head before Lena spoke.

"Whatever happens Callie, we will always be your Moms."

No words were needed after what Lena had said. Callie just uncrossed her hands and grabbed a hand of each of her mother and held tight. She used the silence to pray and hope that this turned out well.

Xxxxxxxxx

After Bill had come out, Kate was called in. Callie looked at Bill and all she could see was a smile on his face. Well that was something then. Its better then a frown. No words were exchanged. No words needed to be exchanged since everyone was comfortable just sitting in silence and listening to the world around them.

Callie was just comfortable with the physical closeness of having her Moms near her, she was nervous and scared but the two women beside helped calm her a little.

Slowly one by one everyone had gone in to speak until it was Callies turn. She took a deep breath and headed into the room.

"Take a seat Callie." The balding man said as Callie walked in the door.

"Yes sir." Callie did as she was told. She sat straight in her chair, she wasn't going to show weakness, she had to be strong.

"You have a lot of people in your corner Callie. A lot of people love you." The balding man said as Callie nodded.

"I know sir." A small smile formed on Callies face at the mention of the people who loved her. The people she loved and called family.

"Even with what they have told me, why should you stay with the Adams – Fosters? What if it became to hard? Will you run again?" The balding man said.

Callie took a breath and began to speak what was on her mind. She was going to get everything out in the open, no point hiding anything when it could do more harm then good and every single detail could be useful, she just had to try.

"I know my file says I am a bad kid but honestly, im not my file. Foster kids are seen as their file, we are human beings, not a file. If you look at our files, you will see that our finest qualities aren't in it, only the bad things are placed in there. I for one don't want to be seen as a file, I want to be seen as a human, I have loved and I have lost but I will always keep fighting for what I believe in.

My whole life has been to protect, Put everyone first. I have been abused,physically, mentally, sexually and emotionally, just to protect. I ran away from the Adams Foster home because I honestly thought that I would ruin the chance for my brother to finally have a family and back then I thought I was doing right. Now that I look back I was wrong.

I was then taken out of the Adams Foster home because they hadn't renewed their fostering license and to this day, I don't blame them. They thought I would be adopted and I even thought so too but complications happened. I was so happy to have been returned.

I then asked to be taken because I thought that I was making the family unhappy with my presence. I didn't want to ruin their happy family. I thought I was doing what was best. Yet again I was wrong. I missed them with all my heart and it was like my heart shattered and died when I was away from them.

I tried to tell myself that I could forget them, that I could move on. I only have a year and a half till I age out of the system then I am free to do what I want with no one to tell me what to do. Whenever I imagined my future without the fosters it was blank, like I had no future. My future is with them and they have made such an impact on me that I can't see a future where they aren't in it.

For once in my life I am finally doing something for me. I want a family, I know that now. Its time to start putting myself first. I want to be happy and I will not be happy unless Im with my brother and this family that I want to call my own, that I already call my own.

I know you have a decision to make about my future, just think about it. Will I be happy in a group home or with a family that love me and that I love? In the end ill be with them, ill wait for a year and a half if I have to but I will be with them because I know my heart lies with them."

Callie finished, by the end she had tears streaming down her face. ' _So much for being strong.' C_ allie thought to herself as she sniffled and wiped away the tears. The board members were all looking at her, she had seen them write at different points but now they were just looking. Looking at her like they could read her mind, see through her soul. Callie tried hard to read them but she couldn't, their emotions and expressions were unreadable and that made Callie even more upset.

Soon the lady board member on the end stood and went to the door behind Callie. She could hear footsteps enter the room and she knew that her Moms, Bill and Kate were now in the room. The door was shut and the women took her seat back at the mahogany table.

"Now that we have heard each and every one of you, my team and I will be able to make a decision. This morning I was handed a letter which was personally handed to me by a Mrs Quinn. She was giving it to me on behalf of your father, Robert Quinn." Callies Jaw dropped at hearing this. The balding man held up a folded piece of paper with writing on it.

"I...how? Why?" Callie stuttered looking at the paper in the Mans hand.

"Robert loves you Callie" Stef and Lena squeezed each others hands in comfort as they sent a look to each other and then looked at Callie sitting on a chair infront of them. They hoped this wasn't him trying to get Callie back, even though he signed his rights away.

"I know he does. I love him too." Callie said softly, still a little shocked.

"Would you like me to read to you what he said?" Callie nodded to the balding man before verbally answering him.

"Yes please."

"To the CPS Board." the Balding man started reading.

 _My name is Robert Quinn. I am Callie Jacobs biological father._

 _Just recently I was told that I had a daughter. As soon as I knew this, I had to meet her. On our first meeting, my first thought was that she was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen, to know that she was biologically mine made me even happier_

 _She had never met me and I had never met her but instantly the love was there. I want my daughter to live with me because shes my daughter, my own flesh and blood. It may be for selfish reasons that I want her with me but I know thats not the right thing for her._

 _I am dying of cancer and I don't have long to live, for her to live with me and see me die and then go right back into the foster system is something no child should ever go through._

 _I was sceptical about having the Adams fosters raise my daughter but one look at them and their interactions with Callie blew my mind. The love that Stef and Lena have for my daughter overwhelms me with happiness. They are what is best for Callie, I can see how much she loves them and they her._

 _It hurts to know that I never got to see my daughter grow up, never got to see her first steps, hear her first words or take her to her first day at school. I will never get to see her get married and walk her down the aisle, I will never see her have her first child. Because I can't do any of that, I am thankful that Callie will have two Moms that will do that and support her in the way that I can't._

 _Callie is truly blessed to have two Moms in her life. She may have been born Callie Quinn Jacobs but she truly is Callie Quinn Adams-Foster._

 _Yours sincerely Robert Quinn._

By the end of the letter, Callie had even more tears streaming down her face. She was thankful that Robert had sent the letter to the CPS Board, this could help sway the outcome in her favour. Also Robert not being selfish made Callie love him more. She would visit him a lot more and get to know him before he died that way she had some memories of him.

 **I hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **More to come.**

 **Read and review :)**


	25. Chapter 21

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _By the end of the letter, Callie had even more tears streaming down her face. She was thankful that Robert had sent the letter to the CPS Board, this could help sway the outcome in her favour. Also Robert not being selfish made Callie love him more. She would visit him a lot more and get to know him before he died that way she had some memories of him._

xxxxxxxx

The meeting was over, Callie would return to the group home until the CPS board came to a decision. Although Callie was not happy about that, she knew that this is the way it had to go.

Saying goodbye to her Moms again was hard. She was still reeling from Roberts Letter. She felt proud, proud of him for stepping forward and taking responsibility of her, making his wishes clear. For once Callie had luck on her side, she was feeling more lucky and she had a good gut feeling, only time would tell.

That night Callie went to bed with a smile on her face, she finally had hope. Hope that her future looked bright now.

Xxxxxxx

Brandon sat in the living room staring out the window, waiting for the car to arrive home signalling his Moms arrival. The others were upstairs doing homework, they were keeping busy to let the time go faster.

"They're home, they're home." Brandon called loudly to his siblings after seeing the car coming down the road from his spot a the window.

Soon enough footsteps upstairs could be heard as Mariana, Jude and Jesus bounded down the stairs and towards the front door where Brandon was standing, the door wide open.

Lena and Stef got out of the car and the kids happy faces all sunk at the sight of the two of them. Stef and Lena gave each other a sad smile before heading towards the kids standing on the porch.

"Where is Callie?" Jude asked hopefully as he looked around them and at the car just in case Callie was sitting in the car.

"Back at the group home." Judes whole demeanour changed as his shoulders slumped and he looked to the floor.

"So shes not coming back." Jude stated as he continued to look at the floor.

"Lets go inside and we can talk more." Stef said as she ushered the family inside to the living room, making sure the front door was locked behind them.

Soon enough the 4 kids were all sitting on the sofa while their Moms sat on the coffee table facing them. Jesus, Jude and Mariana on the couch while Brandon sat on the arm rest of the couch on Jesus's side.

"So?" Brandon looked at the Moms waiting for an explanation.

"The CPS board have got to talk and consider the possibilities, for now Callie will remain at the foster home." Stef said and before the kids could say something Lena got right into positive mode.

"Mom and I feel very hopeful that Callie will be home by the end of the week." Lena said hopefully, she was remaining positive after all.

"How can you be so sure?" Jude asked uncertainly, looking at his Moms with a raised eyebrow.

"We just know honey." Lena said with a smile as she leant forward and clasped one of his hands in her own.

"Nothing ever goes right for Callie." Jude mumbled but the family heard it and Lena and Stef smiled sadly.

"Luck is changing guys, we just need to think positive. No negative thoughts." Stef explained to the kids, her voice not giving away any fear. The kids all looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok, no negative thoughts." Mariana said nodding positively. The others all following suit.

"We will never stop fighting for her. Just remember that." Stef added to reassure the kids.

"We know." Brandon said as the others all nodded their agreement. Seeing as the conversation on the topic was over, it was time to go into typical Mom mode and that is what Stef and Lena did.

"Alright, has all your homework been done?" Lena asked looking from one kid to the next.

Each of them gave different answers but in the end all of them had homework to finish.

"Ok go get that done before dinner." Lena said as the kids all stood up to leave the living room.

"How does pizza sound?" Stef called to the kids retreating forms.

"Awesome." Jesus said fist pumping the air before moving hastily up the stairs. The other giving their opinion before following Jesus's lead and heading upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had been eaten without complaint, well obviously, it was pizza. The kids watched a movie, trying to spend family time together and remain positive. It was hard to not notice the hole in the family where Callie was suppose to be but each and everyone of them knew that Callie would fill that hole eventually. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow but soon.

The kids had headed up to bed half an hour ago which gave the Moms some time together downstairs. They would head upstairs soon and check on the kids before retiring for the night.

Mariana sat on her bed in the dark. Her back against her headboard and her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees as she looked at the empty bed across from her.

Her sisters bed. The sister, that her brothers and herself had pushed away and were horrible too. No matter what Callie or her Moms said, Mariana still felt really guilty for the way she acted towards Callie. If she hadn't have been horrible, Callie would be sleeping in that bed right now, would be in this house safe and sound and would finally be adopted.

Mariana knew she had a lot to make up for. She was going to be the best sister possible to Callie when Callie returned.

"Hey Miss Thing, why are you still awake?" Mariana looked over to the door to see the outline of her Mom.

"I cant sleep." Mariana sighed out as Stef made her way into the room and sat on the bed beside Mariana, her back against the headboard an arm wrapped around the teens shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?" Stef asked before kissing Marianas temple. All Stef got in return was a shrug and then Mariana leant into her moms side, her eyes looking over at Callies bed. Stef was happy to hold her daughter. Although she would have liked to have known what was on the girls mind.

"I miss Callie." Mariana whispered, her eyes still on Callies bed.

"We all do." Stef whispered back as Mariana stretched her legs out under her blanket and lay her arms on her lap.

"I know its just..." Mariana started to say but slowly trailed off, instead choosing to fiddle with the blanket over her lap.

"Its just what sweets?" Stef pressed the girl. She wanted to help Mariana with whatever was keeping her awake.

"I still feel guilty, im always going to feel guilty." Mariana finally said and Stef let out a sigh.

"There is nothing..." Stef started but was cut off by Mariana.

"No Mom, there is a lot to feel guilty about. We were horrible to her. She would still be here, she would still be in this house and in that bed if we hadn't acted horribly." Mariana explained, tears falling down her cheek. Stef kissed Marianas head and comforted her daughter.

"Things happen for a reason. Yes, you were horrible but we cant change the past, we can only look to the future." Mariana sighed and wiped tears from her cheek but it was useless as more just replaced the ones she wiped away.

"Ill never take having brothers and my sister for granted ever again, no matter what they do or say. Even if they do make me mad." Mariana said and Stef smiled knowingly as she squeezed the teen.

"Im glad to hear that. Callie forgives you all, you know." Stef stated and Mariana nodded.

"I know but its hard to wrap my mind around her forgiveness. She really has a big heart, I dont know if I could have been so forgiving in her position." Mariana explained to her Mom. Callie really had the biggest heart that was filled with so much love.

"She sure does have a big heart sweets. Everyone is different but you would eventually forgive, if you were her." Mariana smiled as she looked over at Callies bed. Her big sister is the best sister in the whole world.

"You alright to sleep now?" Stef asked the teen.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Stef smiled as she stood from the bed and helped Mariana get into bed properly.

Mariana slid down in her bed so she was under the covers and looked up at her mom as Stef leant down and placed a kiss to the teens head and tucked her in.

"Love you Mom." Mariana said as she pulled Stef into a hug.

"Love you too Miss Thing." Stef replied heading to the door to leave the room.

" _I Love you Callie."_ Mariana whispered as she rolled over and snuggled down more into the warmth her bed provided.

Stef smiled at hearing the whispered sentence from her daughter. It melted her heart to know that Mariana loved her big sister no matter what the distance between them was.

Xxxxxxx

It had been days since the meeting with the CPS board. Callie had been on edge as every day clicked by. She wanted to be out of here, she wanted to be in her Moms arms, hang out with her siblings. She wanted to be home.

It was early Tuesday morning at the Adams foster household. Stef was upstairs getting ready for work and Lena was downstairs getting breakfast organised. Slowly the kids trickled down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast now that they were all dressed for school.

Stef was the last one down, all dressed in her cop uniform. The kids all greeted their Mom once she entered the kitchen.

"Morning my babies." Came Stefs reply to her kids as she made her way over to the coffee pot, kissing each kid on the head as well as placing a kiss to Lenas lips in greeting as she passed.

"Alright, ill be taking you all to school. You guys have fifteen minutes to be ready and out at the car." Lena explained to the kids before taking a bite of a strawberry sitting in her bowl of fruit salad.

The kids all nodding as they finished off their breakfast before they had to leave. Stef stood next to the coffee pot, her lower back leaning against the bench as she observed her wife and kids. Her eyes immediately landing on a vacant spot where Callie usually sat. Seeing it empty made her heart clench and her throat go dry as she willed the water in her eyes to not form tears and to go away. Her family wasn't complete without the teen, it felt so wrong with Callie not being here. She couldn't wait for the day where that spot would be once again filled by the absent teen.

"Alright lets go." Lena spoke pulling Stef out of her daze. Giving Stef a peck, Lena ushered the kids towards the door. Stef following them to the front door.

"Bye honey." Lena said to her wife with a smile as Lena shouldered her handbag and then pecked Stef again.

"Bye love. Bye babies." Stef called after finding her voice. Standing at the front door as she watched 4 of her five children head towards the car followed by her wife.

"Bye Mom." Came the reply of her kids as they got into Lenas car. Stef remained standing at the front door as she watched Lenas car pull out and head down the road towards the school. Once the car was out of sight, Stef closed the door and headed into the kitchen to finish her coffee. She didn't have to be in very early today, so she could take her time getting ready, gathering the paperwork she had brought home and have some breakfast.

With the kids and Lena out of the house, Stef was left in sudden quietness. It was a weird feeling. It was also unusual for the house to be so quiet with the amount of people that live in it. Stef couldn't even relish in the the peace as her phone rang.

"Stef Adams foster." Stef answered before taking a sip of her almost finished coffee.

"Hey Stef, its Bill." At hearing Bills voice, Stefs heart sped up. There was only a few things that Bill would be calling about and Stef hoped that this was the call that the family had been waiting for.

"Hey Bill what can I do for you?" Stef spoke, her voice holding caution and nervousness. Stef had no doubt that Bill heard the caution and nervousness in her voice.

"Its about Callie..."

 **xxxxxxxx**

Bills phone call had rocked her. She was now on her way to meet Lena at the school. Sending a quick message to her wife to tell her she needs to talk, Stef immediately got in her car and drove.

Pulling up into the car park of the Anchor Beach Charter school, Stef let out a sigh. Wiping the tears from her face, Stef unbuckled herself and slid out of the car. She locked the car and headed inside the school to find her wife.

It felt longer, the walk to Lenas office. It was like the hallways never ended. Spying the office ahead of her, Stef took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"Shes in her office." The receptionist smiled and said before Stef had even greeted her.

"Thanks." Stef smiled at the women and headed towards her wifes office door. Stef took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stef heard her wifes voice and entered. Immediately Lena was up out of her chair and over to her wife as she saw Stefs eyes were red from crying.

"Stef, whats wrong?" Lena said to her as she placed her hands on Stef cheeks, framing her face so she could look into Stefs beautiful eyes. All that Stef did was let out a sob as Lena then pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhhh." Lena soothed her sobbing wife. Lena was worried, Stef usually didn't cry like this. What had happened in the time she had left this morning till now?

"We can get her." Stef said although it was mumbled into Lenas neck.

"What?" Lena asked as she pulled Stef face away from her neck.

"We can get our girl." Stef said through hiccups and a smile was on her face. Stef wasn't upset, it was happy tears. Lenas eyes welled up, she was believing she was dreaming.

"Are you serious right now?" Lena asked as tears started to fall. Stef nodded.

"Bill called me not too long ago. I got off the phone just before I sent you a text." Lenas jaw dropped in shock as tears continued to fall.

"They can let us have her?" Lena asked again, still not believing what she was hearing coming out of her wifes mouth.

"Yep. Bill said that the decision wasn't easy but they knew we were right for Callie." Stef explained what Bill had said over the phone. A smile was now fully etched onto Lenas face, pure happiness shining in her eyes and Stef pulled her wife into her arms. The both of them smiling and sobbing in happiness. They believed this day would never come and suddenly it was here.

"We can get our girl?" Lena pulled away to ask, wanting to make sure that this really was real.

"We can get our girl." Stef nodded understanding why Lena kept asking.

"Theres something else." Stef said still smiling. Lena looked at Stef with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Lena asked hesitantly although Stefs smile was helping her not feel so afraid.

"They gave the all clear for adoption and they even fast tracked it." Lenas jaw dropped for the second time that morning and then she smiled before asking.

"When?" Lena asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow." Lenas eyes went wide and her smile grew bigger.

"We can adopt her tomorrow? Why so fast?" Although Lena was happy, no excited was the word, she needed to know why everything was happening all at once and so fast.

"They believe Callie needs stability. They said Cal has been through so much and because the system failed her over and over again, the CPS board want to do right and with Callie wanting to be with us they agreed. They could see the love and how much we mean to Cal and how much she means to us. One less child in the foster system and one less child that wont need to wait to find their forever family." Stef explained what Bill had told her over the phone. Once again Stef pulled Lena into an embrace and the two of them sobbed and laughed with happiness.

"So when are we getting her?" Lenas asked after she pulled away from her wifes embrace, wiping tears away. Her whole body was radiating happiness and joy. This day started out amazing and it was going to end amazing because tonight, her whole family will be under one roof.

"The adoption appointment is for noon tomorrow. So we can leave work early today, get our girl and spend some time with her before the others get home." Stef explained as Lena nodded.

"Welcome home dinner?" Lena suggested before taking a sip of her water bottle to stay hydrated after the happy sobbing she had just done.

"Exactly." Stef smiled as she took the bottle from her wife as Lena had offered it to her.

"Im going to head into work now. Ill be finished early, you finish early and then we can pick our girl up. Ill get my mom to pick the others up and message the kids to let them know that My mom will pick them up from school." Stef explained to Lena as she got her phone out ready to message her mom.

"We will bring Cal home, tell her about the adoption, then wait for the kids to come home before we announce the news to the kids." Stef nodded, that was exactly what she was thinking as well.

"Ok, ill see you later. Bye My love." Stef said as she kissed and embraced Lena once more, happiness still radiating off of them both.

"Bye honey, be safe." Lena said as she was released from Stefs embrace and headed to her seat behind her desk.

"Always." Came Stefs reply before closed Lenas door behind her.

Lena smiled, took a deep breath and then got on with the things she needed to do this morning. All the non important stuff could wait till tomorrow because they were getting their daughter back.

 **More to come**

 **READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY.**


	26. Chapter 22

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _We will bring Cal home, tell her about the adoption, then wait for the kids to come home before we announce the news to the kids." Stef nodded, that was exactly what she was thinking as well._

" _Ok, ill see you later. Bye My love." Stef said as she kissed and embraced Lena once more, happiness still radiating off of them both._

" _Bye honey, be safe." Lena said as she was released from Stefs embrace and headed to her seat behind her desk._

" _Always." Came Stefs reply before closed Lenas door behind her._

 _Lena smiled, took a deep breath and then got on with the things she needed to do this morning. All the non important stuff could wait till tomorrow because they were getting their daughter back._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Stef and Lena had called Bill to tell Kate that they were on their way to pick up Callie. They had also asked him to tell Kate not to tell Callie. Callie would be doing her school studies in her room when they arrived and would be surprised.

Pulling up outside the house, Lena and Stef smiled. Reaching over and grabbing Lenas hand, Stef squeezed it.

"Ready to get our girl?" Stef asked as Lena smiled and nodded.

"More then ready." Stef grinned at her wifes answer. She was more then ready as well, more then ready to have her Callie Q in her arms.

"Lets go then." Stef said as she turned the car off and slipped out of her seatbelt and out of the car. The two of them held hands as they walked up towards the front door.

Kate had heard the car pull up and was opening the door as the two women got closer to the house.

"Hey. I hear congratulations is in order." Kate said sounding extremely happy. Both women smiled at the women. Glad that Callie had someone like Kate as a foster Mom instead of a crappy hand she usually got dealt.

"Thanks Kate." Stef said as Lena and Stef entered the house and Kate closed the door behind them.

"Shes in her room. Go on up and surprise her, she will be happy to see you." Kate said getting right to the point. There was no reason to keep the teen waiting any longer, Callie really needed good news.

"Thanks kate, for everything." Lena said kind heartedly and she pulled the woman into a hug, a hug that Kate happily returned.

"No thanks needed. Shes a good kid." Kate replied with a smile towards both women. Stef and Lena smiled, knowing their kid really was a good kid with a big heart.

"She is."

Both Stef and Lena headed up the stairs towards the room their daughter currently resided in. Kate smile with happiness as the two women disappeared out of sight to give the teen the best news in the world. The news the teen had been waiting to hear over the last few days.

"Come in." Both Lena and Stef smiled at the sound of their daughters voice. As they pushed the door open, they saw the teen on her bed. Not once did she look up from her book.

"What you doing?" Stef asked casually with a smile on her face. Immediately Callies head shot up and a large smiled formed on her face at seeing who was at her door.

"Moms!" Callie was up and racing over to the two of them. Both of them ready and waiting to catch the teen as she flung herself into their arms.

"Hey Bug." Lena laughed out as the three of them hugged in Callies doorway.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you." Callie asked after releasing the two of them from a hug as she headed over and sat on her desk chair. Both Moms following the teen and sitting on bed in front of her.

"We are here to help you pack." Stef said as if it wasn't a big deal. Both of the Moms smiled, hoping the teen would realise what Stef was getting at.

"Pack?" Callie screwed her nose up in confusion.

"Yep, you're coming home." Lena said with a smile looking at the teen, waiting for it to click.

"Im coming home." Callie whispered, still digesting the words. Soon she had tears streaming down her face and sure enough it sunk in and she screamed in happiness.

"IM COMING HOME." Callie screamed with joys as Stef and Lena were tackled by the teen into a hug. They were so glad that Callie was coming home and that she was excited.

Callie, Stef and Lena lay in a heap on Callies bed, dry tear tracks and smiles on their faces.

"Hows it going in here?" All three of them looked to the door at Kate. Kate had a smile on her face as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"Im going home." Callie said removing herself from the pile of limbs on the bed and walked over to Kate.

"I know. Im so happy for you." Kate said tucking a stray bit of hair behind the teens ear. Callie leant forward and wrapped the woman in a hug as she whispered into Kates ear.

" _Thank you for everything you have done for me Kate."_ Callie pulled away from the hug with a smile.

"No thanks needed. You better get packed, I believe your Moms want to get you home as soon as possible." Kate said with a big smile as she looked over at the two women now sitting on the bed with smiles on their faces. Callie looked over to her bed at her Moms.

Callie laughed and nodded before she headed back to her bed and grabbed her bag from under the bed and started to gather her belongings. Kate smiled at the trio and headed down stairs to check on the other teens.

Callie continued to gather her things and bring them to the bed. Lena and Stef were helping by folding the clothes and putting the things Callie owned into the bag so that they would fit.

Half an hour later, Callie was standing in front of her Moms SUV looking back at the group home she had called home for the last few weeks.

Girls that come here were lucky, they would be very well taken care of and loved. There needed to be more homes like this one with people like Kate Jenks running them.

Giving the home one last glance over, Callie waved to Kate ,who was standing on the porch, before sliding into the back seat of the SUV.

"Home, here we come." Stef said happily as she turned the car on. Callie and Lena chuckled.

"Home, I like the sound of that." Callie said happily to her Moms. Home did sound heavenly right now.

"We do to." With that, the car was heading down the road in the direction of home. Happiness and love filled the atmosphere of the car and finally after all her bad luck, Callie was on her way to total happiness. For once, Luck was on her side.

Xxxxxxx

Soon enough Stef was parking in the driveway of the family home. Lena and Stef both turned in their seats to look at their daughter in the back. Callie was looking out the window, her face blank of emotions and she looked deep in thought.

"We are home bug." Stef said to the teen who was still looking out the window seeming very deep in thought. Lena leant over and touched the teens knee to rouse her from her thoughts.

"Cal?" Lena called looking at the teen, her hand still on the teens knee.

"Hmmmm, sorry what?" Callie said kind of daze as she looked from the hand on her knee to the faces of her mom.

"We are home." Stef announced, frowning in concern. The teen had been quiet on the way home, even though she had been excited when they got in the car. Now Stef was unsure as to why Callie was quiet and deep in thought.

"Oh, that was fast." Callie said with relative shock. She hadn't realised she had zoned out the entire drive.

"Whats the matter sweets?" Stef asked from her spot in the drivers seat as Lena hopped out of the car and slid into the back seat next to the teen. Both Moms looking at the girl with concern.

"It just feels so surreal." Callie sighed out as she looked at her hands in her lap. Both Moms looked at each other in understanding. Lena taking the lead as she was the one with a degree in child psychology.

"You feel like this is a dream that you will wake up from and you wouldn't actually be home." Lena suggested. Callie stilled and stiffened before relaxing, knowing that her Mama had figured it out, the really did know her well.

"Yeah." Callie sighed out as Lena put and arm around the teens shoulder. Callie fell into the embrace, enjoying the comfort and love that Lena was providing.

"Cal. This isn't a dream. You really are home. We said we would fight for you and we did." Stef spoke up from the front seat, seeming to know understand what the teen was thinking.

"I know. I just...I just thought that I would never see this house again before I turned 18 and now its happening. Can I be completely honest with you?" Callie spoke as she looked from one parent to the other. Lena smiled and nodded.

"Sure sweets, we are here to listen to anything you need to say to us." Stef reassured the girl. Callie nodded looking down to her hands again.

Both Moms gave her the time to say what she wanted. This conversation had no time limit.

"I gave up. I honestly gave up on this." Callie finally said gesturing around the car. Lena and Stef frowned in confusion.

"What? Family? Us?" Lena asked confused.

"Yeah, I gave up because I knew it wasn't what I deserved. I …." Callie started saying but was interrupted by Stefs strong voice.

"Hey, hey, hey. You deserve a family Callie. You deserve a happy ending." Stef told the girl in a no nonsense tone, she had to get it into Callies head. The girl wasn't worthless and she deserved everything life has to offer her, a brighter future after the dark past.

"This isn't a fairytale Mom." Callie chuckled out, amused at her Moms words.

"I know but you here with us is a start of a happy ending and a new beginning." Callie nodded at Stef words but there was always that chance of her being removed again.

"Not if I am pulled from you again. You can't stop them from doing that. Its how the system works." Callie said, she hated sounding negative but its all she had ever known, she was always prepared for the worst outcomes and this was no different. Whatever the foster system gives with one hand, they take with the other.

Both Lena and Stef nodded, agreeing with what Callie said. They gave each other a look. They wanted to tell the teen in the house but with this conversation, it was better to tell her now.

"Well, as of tomorrow you wont have to worry about that." Stef said and Callie frowned in confusion. The smiles on Stef and Lenas faces confused her even more.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked turning her head to look at Lenas smiling face ans then looking over at the drivers seat to Stefs smiling face.

"You're getting adopted tomorrow." Lena said excitedly, her voice laced with joy. The smile on Lenas face was contagious as Stefs smile grew bigger and Callie just looked at Lena with a shocked expression. Her eyes wide as wide could be and her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" Callie asked after the shock slowly died down. She looked into her Mamas eyes for any sign of doubt or lie but found none. Lenas smile just got even bigger, Callie thought her face would crack from the pressure of the smile.

"Tomorrow you will be an Adams Foster on paper." Stef announced with happiness.

"I don't know what to say." Callie whispered in disbelief, although she wasn't fully still in shock mode, she was in awe.

"Say anything." Stef chuckled out.

"I can't believe this is happening. Is it really real?" Callie asked just trying to be certain that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Yeah sweets, its real." At that, Callie smiled a mega watt smile and launched herself sideways to pull Lena into a tight hug which caused both Moms to laugh.

"Oh my gosh." Callie whispered over and over and over into Lenas neck. Lena content in hugging the teen. Callies happiness filled the car, smiles on all three women's faces, as Stef slid out of the drivers seat and pulled open the door on Callies side so she could embrace the teen from behind. It was an awkward position to give a Mama sandwich but it was so worth it.

A few minutes of embracing at an awkward angle, Stef stood up properly and stretched out the kink in her back before she spoke to the two in the car.

"What do you both say about getting out of the car and going in and having some hot chocolate?" Stef suggested looking at the two women, lingering on Lena with a cheeky smile. Knowing she was going to get her way, Lena gave a small nod to Stef.

"Before dinner? Mama are you agreeing to this?" Callie asked looking at Lena with a raised eyebrow. Just wanting to make Callie happy and breaking her own rule would be so worth it, just this once.

"Yep. I think we need it." Lena nodded with certainty as she answered before kissing Callie on the temple. Callie smiled at her Moms before sliding out of the car.

"Awesome." Callie cheered as she headed to the boot to grab her bags, Lena and Stef chuckling as Stef helped Lena slide out of the car and then the trio were on their way into the house for some much needed hot chocolate.

 **So the story is almost over. Hopefully you have enjoyed it so far :)**

 **READ and REVIEW :)**


	27. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 _ **Previously:**_

 _A few minutes of embracing at an awkward angle, Stef stood up properly and stretched out the kink in her back before she spoke to the two in the car._

" _What do you both say about getting out of the car and going in and having some hot chocolate?" Stef suggested looking at the two women, lingering on Lena with a cheeky smile. Knowing she was going to get her way Lena gave a small nod to Stef._

" _Before dinner? Mama are you agreeing to this?" Callie asked looking at Lena with a raised eyebrow. Just wanting to make Callie happy and breaking her own rule would be so worth it, just this once._

" _Yep. I think we need it." Lena nodded with certainty as she answered before kissing Callie on the temple. Callie smiled at her Moms before sliding out of the car._

" _Awesome." Callie cheered as she headed to the boot to grab her bags, Lena and Stef chuckling as Stef helped Lena slide out of the car and then the trio were on their way into the house for some much needed hot chocolate._

 **xxxxxx**

Callie, Stef and Lena sat around the kitchen table sipping their hot chocolates, well Lena was sipping her tea. The trio waiting for Sharon to arrive so they could trade cars.

Stef hadn't told her Mom that Callie was back, the surprise Sharon was going to get to see her eldest granddaughter would be worth it. It was no secret that Sharon loved Callie a lot, the girl reminding her so much of a young Stef that it was uncanny. Sharon thanked the lord that Stef could now see what it was like raising a teenage Stef because of Callie. The two were identical in their behaviour, though Sharon would never want to change a thing about Stef just like Stef would never want to change a thing about Callie. Two peas in a pod.

The slamming of a car door made the three smile in amusement as to what Sharon was walking in on. The door to the house opening and then Sharon's voice calling out from the front door could be heard.

"Stef?" Sharon called as she closed the front door to the house.

"In here Mom." Stef called back as she placed her now empty cup in the sink as she heard her mothers footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

As soon as Sharon stepped into the kitchen her eyes fell on the teen and shock filled her face.

"Hi grandma." Callie beamed to the older woman who stood stock still in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, is this what I think it is?" Sharon said as she came out of her shock and walked towards the teen, who was now out of her seat and standing, pulling her into a tight hug and placing a kiss to Callies temple.

"I'm home." Callie whispered into her grandmothers ear. Callie not being one for hugs so long ago, craved them. She would never stop wanting hugs from her new family, she had missed the love.

Stef and Lena stood a metre or so away, Stef stood behind Lena, her arms wrapped around Lena's waist and her chin on Lena's shoulder. The two of them watching the scene unfold with smiles.

"You're home?" Sharon whispered back with a smile, a single tear falling down her cheek in happiness. The family was complete, the teen was back in the house and should couldn't be more happier for her daughter.

"Yep." Callie whispered reassuringly as she squeezed Sharon a little tighter to keep reassuring her that this was real, she was home.

"Let me get a good look a you." Sharon said as she put the teen at arms length and scanned the teen before settling her eyes back on the teens face, her hands coming up to frame Callies face gently.

"I haven't changed grandma." Callie chuckled as she moved her hand up to wipe a stray tear from Sharon's cheek.

"I know but still. My grand baby back in my arms." Sharon said as she pulled the teen back into her arms.

"Love you too Grandma." Callie whispered before placing a kiss to Sharon's cheek.

Stef and Lena still watching the two interact both wiped tears from their cheeks. If this was what Sharon's reaction was to Callie being back, what were the kids going to react like?

Stef was pretty sure that they would need a few boxes of tissues. Even the surprise of a fast tracked adoption would bring tears from everyone, even the Moms and Callie again.

"So I am grabbing the other kids so you can surprise them?" Sharon asked after a few silent minutes of holding her grand baby. Sharon and Callie looking at the other two in the rooms, Sharon's arm around Callies shoulder and Callies arm around Sharon's waist. Sharon not wanting to let go of her grand baby just yet.

"Yeah, I already messaged the kids to tell them that you were picking them up." Stef said reassuring her Mom that the kids new so she wasn't jumped with panicked kids or tones of questions.

"I better go get them then." Sharon said as she reluctantly pulled away from Callie so that she could give Stef and Lena greeting hug since she hadn't before.

"Ok see you soon Mom. You're staying for dinner because we have another surprise as well." Stef announced as she handed her keys to her Mom. The car would fit all the kids and Sharon in comfortably.

"Wouldn't miss it sweetheart." With another hug for Stef, a squeeze to Lena's hand and then a kiss to Callies cheek on the way past, Sharon headed out of the house to get the others.

Once Sharon left the house, Callie turned to her Mom's with a raised eyebrow.

"So, how are we doing this?"

 **xxxxxxx**

It was decided that Callie and the Moms would just sit around the living room acting normal. As soon as the sound of a car pulling up was heard Callie became nervous.

Stef looked at Callie. She could see Callie rubbing her hands on her jeans nervously and she was tense. Stef moved closer to the teen and clasped one of the teens hands in her own.

"Its all right sweets." Stef reassured the teen before placing a kiss to Callies temple. Callie smiled warmly at her Mom as Lena too joined the two of them on Callies other side. The teen clasped both her Moms and her Mamas hands in her own. Looking from one to the other, both smiling reassuringly at her and soon Callies nerves were fading away.

"I know. Its like meeting them all over again." Both Moms chuckled and Callie then joined in.

"It will be way better then the first meeting. I expect that you will receive hugs and tears from them." Callie nodded with a smile and then nodded her head in the direction of the tissue box, both Moms following her gaze.

"I hope you stocked up." Callie, Stef and Lena chuckled as the front door was opened and Judes voice was heard followed by Sharon's.

"Moms, we're home."

"Stef, Lena?"

"In here." Lena called as the sounds of backpacks being dropped echoed at the front door. Jude was the first to step into the living room and his eyes went wide as they landed on Callie.

"Callieeeee!" Jude said as she hurried over to Callie. Lena and Stef immediately moving out the way as Jude tackled his sister onto her back on the couch. Callie immediately felt her shirt become wet at Judes sobs.

"What? Callie?" Brandon asked confused as he and the others finally came into view. Marianas eyes widening and filling with water at the sight of her sister.

"Oh my gosh, Callie." Mariana breathed out as she rushed forward and landed on Callie so the three of them were piled together on the couch. Callie wrapping her arms around her youngest siblings, tears forming in her eyes. Brandon and Jesus coming towards her and kneeling next to the couch so they could see her under Jude and Mariana.

Jude and Mariana released Callie so that she could be greeted by Jesus and Brandon. As soon as she stood from the sofa, Jesus pulled her into a hug and then Brandon joined into the hug. Soon it became a sandwich of siblings as Mariana and Jude joined in the hug. Not a dry eye was left in the room.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Callie Jude and Mariana sat on the sofa, Callie squished between the two of them and to be honest, she wouldn't have it any other way. This was her family.

Everyone was seated around the room. Lena sitting on a single sofa with Stef perched on the arm rest. Sharon on the other single sofa and Jesus and Brandon sitting on the floor, their backs to the coffee table as they all looked at Callie.

"They gave you the ok to come back here?" Callie nodded at Jesus's question.

"Yeah, I am here to stay. No one will take me away from you again and I certainly wont be leaving on my own free will." Callie explained to her siblings not letting slip just yet but slightly hinting towards adoption. Both Lena and Stef smiled at their eldest daughters words. Her siblings not getting the hint, it wasn't a big hint but it was something.

"Yeah Mom will handcuff you to her if you try." Jesus pointed out cheekily, a smirk on his face as he looked from his Mom and then to Callie, winking at his older sister where Stef also did as well making Callie roll her eyes.

"Mhmmm." Callie said looking at her Mom pointedly, not believing that her Mom would actually handcuff her.

"What? I would." Stef said looking at the teen with a raised eyebrow. The look saying that she would if she had to. Callie and the rest of the kids and Sharon chuckled while Lena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Anyway, guess what?" Callie finally said after everyone had settled from their laughter. There was no point dragging out the best news in the world. She had to tell her siblings right now.

"What?" Jude asked and all eyes on Callie.

"Im getting adopted tomorrow." Callie finally said looking at each of her siblings for their reaction. She was rewarded with big smiles all round.

"NO WAY!" Jude shouted in disbelief, he didn't think that the day his sister left foster would be so soon. He was over the moon. Pulling Callie into a tight hug, Mariana joined in from her side of the couch next to Callie.

"FINALLY!" Jesus shouted as he threw his hands up causing everyone to chuckle.

"Yep." Callie chuckled out before placing a kiss to Judes temple as she hugged her youngest siblings. Soon enough the boys on the floor knelt in front of the three on the couch and they were pulled into an awkwardly positioned group hug but the five of them didn't care.

They only pulled away when they heard a sniffle. Callie frowned in confusion, it was suppose to be a happy time and Mariana was crying?

"Why the tears Mari?" Callie asked her sister as the two older boys still knelt in front of the couch looking at the younger girl.

"I'm finally getting the sister I have always wanted." Mariana said as she smiled through her tears. Callie smiled and leant over and wiped the tears from her sisters cheeks.

"I've always been your sister." Callie stated with a big smile and Mariana nodded already knowing that but it was different.

"I know but it will be official and no one can take you from us." Callie chuckled at her sisters answer and nodded before she pulled Mariana into a tight embrace, just needing the one on one hug with her sister.

Both Moms watched with tears in their eyes as they looked on at the sentimental moment between the two sisters. Sharon also with tears in her eyes as she looked on at her daughters family, this is what she loved the most.

"I love you little sister." Callie whispered into Marianas ear as they continued to hug.

"I love you more Cal." Mariana whispered as the two pulled back from their hug.

"Haha, you wish." Callie responded with a chuckle. Mariana groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You totally ruined the sentimental sisterly moment." Mariana groaned out looking at her sister as everyone laughed and Callie just shrugged with a big grin on her face.

 **Xxxxxx**

That night after all the hype of Callie being home wore down, the family ate a family dinner and then they were all in bed early because of the big day they had ahead of them.

Sharon had gone home and would be meeting them at the courthouse, the boys were all fast asleep in their beds and the Moms were just snuggling down into their bed after having locked up downstairs and getting ready for bed.

The house was quiet as Mariana lay awake, the room dark apart from the moonlight coming from the window giving the room a natural light. Mariana lay on her side facing Callies bed.

"I still can't believe you're home." Mariana spoke, she was still feeling like this was a dream.

"I know. Me too. I feel like I am dreaming." Callie responded and Mariana smiled. Callie lay on her back looking at the ceiling, the moonlight casting random patterned shadows on the ceiling which looked amazing in Callie mind. She heard Mariana moving around, slip out of bed and then hovering over her.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow. Mariana not responding.

"Ouch" Callie yelped holding her arm as Mariana had just pinched it.

"Nope its real." Was all that Mariana said from her spot next to Callies bed. Callie sat up with her back against the headboard and glared playfully at her sister.

"You had to pinch me?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, its not a dream and you are here and I'm glad that you are." Mariana said with a shrug but a smile was on her face.

"Ooookay then." Callie said rolling her eyes a smile also on her face. The stuff that Mariana did confused her sometimes.

"You love me Cal." Mariana stated as she took a seat on Callies bed.

"Im starting to re think that." Callie cheekily replied.

"Hey." Mariana said as she pretend to be hurt at the comment, so she playfully slapped Callies leg, which made Callie chuckle.

"I love you Mari." Callie said as she held the blanket up for Mariana to slide in. Mariana smiled brightly and slipped in beside her sister, laying her head on Callies shoulder as Callie pulled the blanket up to cover the two of them.

"I love you too...So what do you say about asking Moms to redo our room?" Mariana asked, her head not moving from her position resting on Callies shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked sounding confused and Mariana chuckled and sat up properly so she could look Callie in the eyes.

"Like make it more our room and not just mine. I mean like painting and redecorating." Mariana explained to Callie. Callie frowned at Mariana.

"I can't ask you to do that." This time it was Marianas turn to frown.

"Why not? It use to be my room so it represents me but now I share with my sister and its our room and so it should represent us." Mariana explained, trying to get her sister to understand what she was trying to explain.

"I like having a sister." Callie smiled out as reached over and grabbed Marianas left hand in her right and gave it a squeeze.

"I do too." Mariana responded and moved her head back to Callies shoulder the two sat in silence till Mariana spoke.

"Sooooo?" Callie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Ok, yeah. I would love to redecorate our room with you." Mariana smile brightly and squeezed Callies hand tighter which caused Callie to smile brightly and squeeze back.

"Sweet." Mariana cheerfully said, happiness lacing her voice. She was happy, it was something that the two of them could do together as a bonding experience.

"Goodnight Mari." Callie said as she slid down in bed to lay down. Mariana doing the same.

"Night Cal." Mariana replied placing her head on Callies chest and wrapping an arm around the older teens waist. Callie ran a hand through Marianas hair as she drifted and soon enough the older teen was asleep.

 **Xxxxx**

Stef woke to the sun streaming in the window. She yawned and stretched before rolling over onto her side to face her wife. Lena was already awake and laying on her side, leaning on her elbow, her head resting on her hand.

"Its adoption day." Stef spoke, a smile on her face as she leant over and placed a kiss to Lenas lips.

"Mhmm that it is." Lena said between kisses. The two taking a few minutes to just be together before the craziness of the day.

"Lets go wake our girl up." Stef said as the two of them pulled away from the kiss and then Stef slid out of the bed, fixed her clothes up from their little make out session prior as Lena headed into the bathroom. Stef waited for Lena on the bed and then traded. Once Stef was out of the bathroom, the two of them headed hand in hand over to the girls room.

The sight that they walked into melted their hearts.

"Nawwwww." Lena whispered, her hand on her heart at the sight of their daughters. Both of them were laying on their sides facing each other. Callies back was against the wall with her left arm over Marianas side and her right hand was between the two holding onto one of Marianas hands. Marianas other hand was between the two bodies, clutching Callies shirt.

Stef ran back into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. She needed a picture of this moment. It would be the first picture that would go into Callies adoption day scrap book.

Once the picture was taken, Lena and Stef headed over to the bed. Stef knelt on the floor at the girls heads and Lena sat on the bed at Marianas side. Slowly Stef reached up and stroked Marianas hair and kissed her cheek to wake her while Lena slowly put her hand on Callie hip and gently shook it to wake her. The first thing Callie did at the movement was pull Marianas body closer to her on instinct. Both Moms smiled at the sight of their protective daughter.

"Wake up Babies." Stef called out softly hoping to wake the two slumbering girls.

"Mom?" Callie mumbled out as she blinked the sleep away.

"Hey Sweets." Stef smiled at the teen as she leant on her elbow and surveyed the scene. She smiled down at her sleeping sister and nudged her. Mariana grumbled and Callie chuckled along with the Moms.

"Morning." Mariana grumbled out looking at her sister, she had yet to see their Moms behind her.

"Morning." Callie said with a smile and then made a gesture with her head that made Mariana look behind her. Mariana rolled over onto her back and gave a small smile at the sight of her Moms. She then yawned and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. It was different to wake up in Callies bed but it was nice, the two of them spending sisterly time together and bonding was awesome.

"You two ready to go wake your brothers up to start the Adoption day breakfast?" Stef asked the two girls in the bed as Callie sat up beside Mariana to look at her Moms.

"I'm sooo hungry." Callie said as she let out a yawn and then her stomach grumbled making the four of them laugh at the sound.

"Well lets get too it." Lena said through her laughs as she stood up from the bed and as Stef stood up from her kneeling position, her knees protesting at having being in the kneeling position for so long.

"Lets just get cooking, the smell will bring the boys down." Callie reasoned as she slid out of the bed behind Mariana. The Moms nodding at the idea along with Mariana as the younger girl headed towards the bathroom.

"If you say so, its your day." Lena announced as she kissed Callies temple and pulled the girl into a hug. Soon enough Stef joined the two in the embrace to make it a Mama sandwich, Just as Mariana walked out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up into a pony tail.

"I do. Gives me a chance to spend some time with my Moms and my sister." Callie said from between her mothers. Mariana smiled at the three of them.

"Naww you're so cute." Mariana giggled out to her sister and received an eye roll from Callie.

"I'm not cute." Callie responded with another eye roll as the mama sandwich broke up and the mothers stood and looked on as their two daughters bickered.

"Yes you are, when you scrunch your nose, its really cute." Mariana responded looking at her sister with a smirk. She knew how to rile her sister up and annoy her. What would be the point of having a sister when you cant annoy them sometimes?

"Whatever you say." Callie huffed out crossing her arms.

"I say I am right." Callie took a step forward towards Mariana. Just one look into Callies eyes and Mariana was running out of the room giggling, Callie hot on her tail.

Lena and Stef chuckled out as they watched their two daughters run downstairs, the smallest and simple things in life were the best.

 **READ AND REVIEW.**

 **The story is almost finished. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**

 **:)**


	28. Chapter 24

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Naww you're so cute." Mariana giggled out to her sister and received an eye roll from Callie._

" _I'm not cute." Callie responded with another eye roll as the mama sandwich broke up and the mothers stood and looked on as their two daughters bickered._

" _Yes you are when you scrunch your nose, its really cute." Mariana responded looking at her sister with a smirk. She knew how to rile her sister up and annoy her. What would be the point of having a sister when you cant annoy them sometimes?_

" _Whatever you say." Callie huffed out crossing her arms._

" _I say I am right." Callie took a step forward towards Mariana. Just one look into Callies eyes and Mariana was running out of the room giggling, Callie hot on her tail._

 _Lena and Stef chuckled out as they watched their two daughters run downstairs, the smallest and simple things in life were the best._

Xxxxxx

When Stef and Lena finally made it downstairs, they heard giggling coming from the kitchen and smiled. They headed into the kitchen and chuckled. Mariana was laying on the floor with Callie straddling her, the older girl tickling the younger one.

"Do you give up?" Callie asked through breaths of air. She had lost her breath from laughing to much along with Mariana.

"Yes Callie." Mariana responded through her pants. Her face bright red from her laughing fit that Callie had given her from the tickling.

"Good." Callie said as she slid off of Mariana. The younger girl getting up and poking her tongue out at her older sister, which Callie rolled her eyes at. Stef and Lena shaking their heads at the duo.

"What do you want for breakfast, its your pick." Lena finally asked Callie as the two were no longer occupied with their mucking around.

Callie took a seat at the kitchen table across from Mariana and looked down at her hands. She knew what she wanted to make, she just didn't know how to ask, or if it would be allowed. Callie took a deep breath and started to speak up about what she wanted to make.

"Ummmm..can..." Callie started but trailed off, not knowing how to say what she wanted to say. Stef and Lena could see that the teen was struggling with what she wanted to say and so Lena walked over to the teen and took a seat. She placed an arm around the teens shoulder and pecked her temple.

"Whats the matter love?" Lena asked the girl. Callie looked up a bit to look at Stef who was standing beside Mariana, the teen sitting down. Then Callie turned her head to the left and looked at Lena before answering.

"Can we have pancakes?" Callie asked hesitantly. It was something she wanted but it wasn't the actual breakfast she wanted to make.

"We can." Lena nodded and waited, she could tell that something else was bothering Callie. Hopefully the teen would voice what it was.

"Can we... I umm... I also want to make something that my biological Mom made for me and Jude when we were younger for our birthdays. I know its not my birthday but its a special occasion." Callie rushed the words out, it was like ripping a band aid off. Callie looked down at her hands again, waiting for the rejection.

"Cal, you can make whatever you want." Stef said from her position across the table as Lena removed her hand from around the teens shoulder to place her hand on Callies clasped ones. Stef made her way around the table to stand behind the teen. Stef wrapped her hands around the teens waist, placed a kiss to Callies temple and then placed her chin on Callies shoulder. Callie smiled and removed one of her hands from under Lenas to place it on Stefs clasped ones that were on her stomach. Callie he was glad they didn't reject the idea, that would have hurt a lot.

"Can I teach you three how to make my Moms biscuits and gravy recipe? Its special to me and its something I want to share with my new family." Callie asked hopefully as she looked to Mariana then to Lena and squeezed Stefs hands because she couldn't see Stefs face from her position.

"We would love nothing more." Lena replied with a smile etched onto her features. This was a proud moment for any foster Mom or Mother. The moment a child/teen opens up and allows trust to be placed.

"We would be honoured." Stef also replied before placing a kiss to the teens cheek.

"Thank you." Callie said blushing. She had been worried for nothing. She should have known her Moms wouldn't be offended or rejected her idea. They were amazing.

"No need to thank us sweets. We are glad that you trust us enough to share such a thing." Callie smiled and squeezed both her Moms hands.

"I love you. How could I not trust you?" Callie basically stated as she turned in her seat to look at both of her Moms with raised eyebrows. Her movements making Stef have to remove her hold around the teens waist. The two Mothers chuckling at their daughters eyebrow raise, Lena more so because it was identical to Stefs usual look.

"We love you too Cals." Stef said with a smile and joy filling her voice. The Moms pulling the teen into an awkward positioned Mama sandwich but it was so worth it.

"Alright lets get started." Mariana, who had been quiet the entire time spoke up. She let her Moms and sister have their moment but if they continued to do all this mushy, emotional stuff any longer the family would be late for the adoption and they definitely needed food.

"So, how about you guide us Cal and we will follow." Lena suggested as they all stood around the table.

"Ok." Callie nodded and then started to explain what needs to be done.

Soon enough Callie, Mariana, Stef and Lena were working together to make and cook Colleen Jacobs special Biscuits and gravy recipe as well as pancakes. Callie couldn't help but smile as she dished out instructions of her beloved recipe to her new family.

To have something so dear to Callie being shared with them, Stef and Lena couldn't stop from feeling overwhelmed with love for the teen. To know that she trusted them enough with this recipe was something else.

Mothers and Daughters time was the best if Callie did say so herself.

 **xxxxxx**

Callie smiled proudly at the food on the table. Seeing her biological Moms recipe being cooked by her new family was something that she would keep in her heart, in her memory. It was something to be cherished.

Just as the last of the food was put on the table the sound of footsteps and doors closing could be heard. Callie smiled at her Moms knowingly.

"Told you, the smell of food brings them down." Callie chuckled out as Mariana rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table.

"We know." Stef rolled her eyes with a smile as she and Lena took a seat at the table to wait on the boys.

"Morning." Jesus was the first one in he looked half asleep as he greeted the family as he took a seat, his eyes on the food. Both Moms smiling at him, typical Jesus.

"Morning." Brandon was the next one to join the family in the kitchen, he looked more awake then Jesus. It seemed as though he was already awake long ago but hadn't come down just yet.

"Happy adoption day." Jude came into the kitchen last, a smile on his face as he bypassed everyone and hugged Callie tightly before hugging the Moms and then walking towards his seat.

"Dig in." Mariana gestured to the food.

Mariana was sitting to the right of Callie their backs to the window. Lena and Stef were at the head of the table with their backs towards the stove, Stef closest to Callie. Jesus was sitting opposite Mariana and Jude was sitting opposite Callie, which left Brandon at the other end of the table.

"This look amazing, I am so hungry." Jude said from his position, standing behind his stool. He looked at the assortment of food and toppings. Pancakes, fruit, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, chocolate chips, maple syrup and what looked to be Biscuits and gravy.

"Moms biscuit and gravy recipe?" Jude asked with surprise as he looked at his sister. Callie blushed and nodded before answering with a quiet yeah.

"Awesome. Thanks Cal." Jude said as he went around the table to pull Callie into another hug. Callie smiled and hugged him. Jude knew how much the recipe meant to his sister. To know that she shared it with their new Moms was major, she trusted them a lot to do that. Also he loved biscuits and gravy especially his Biological Moms recipe.

"You're welcome." Callie whispered back to her brother, hugging him tightly to her. The two then released from the embrace and took their seats and began dishing their own food up.

"Jude is right, this looks good." Brandon commented as he served himself some pancakes along with the biscuits and gravy

"So this was your Moms recipe?" Jesus said looking at the biscuits and gravy and using a fork to scoop some up.

"Yeah." Callie blushed, nodding along with her answer. She hoped they liked it.

"Tastes really good." Jesus commented after swallowing the bite he had just eaten. Callie blushed, the was pleased he liked it. Jesus liked food and so to get his complement like that was something.

"Thanks Jesus."

"So how did the tradition come along?" Brandon asked. He was interested to know about his siblings pasts, he always asked to get information. It wasn't because he was nosy, it was because he wanted to know all about them, even the smallest details.

"Mom and I use to make them all the time on special occasions or on our birthdays. It was just something Mom and I did. Then Jude came along and when he was old enough he began to help do little tasks. It became our thing after that, just the three of us. Our bonding time." Callie explained giving Jude a smile from across the table, he was shovelling biscuits and gravy into his mouth. It was his favourite after all.

"Thats really sweet. Thanks for sharing with us Cal." Lena said giving the teen a smile. She loved hearing the good experiences her kids had with their biological parents, she didn't want them to forget where they came from, they were apart of their kids.

"Callie and I would always try to make them in the other homes. It was hard to follow the tradition but we tried." Jude spoke up after swallowing a mouthful of his breakfast. Both Moms nodded in understanding. They knew that the kids had been in horrible homes, ones where food was hard to come by or not enough for everyone.

"Well I am glad you shared this recipe. I am all for keeping that tradition if we get these." Brandon spoke up looking over at Callie.

"Really?" Callie asked surprised, she was glad she liked them but to keep the tradition? that was something she didn't expect.

"Yeah. What do you think, Moms?" Brandon asked looking over at his Moms. Lena and Stef shared a knowing smile with each other.

"I think that's an amazing idea. What about the rest of you?"Lena agreed as she looked at all the kids.

"I am all for it." Jesus said through a mouthful of breakfast. Of course he would like it, he liked food in general.

"Mariana?" Stef asked. Knowing that Mariana was the one child that was the pickiest eater.

"I'm in, I like them." Mariana said giving Callie a nudge and a smile.

"Well then I guess its settled then." Callie smiled and so did Jude at Stefs announcement of it being settled.

"You don't know how happy that has made me." Callie said wiping away tears that were sliding down her face. Stef reached a hand out and clasped Callies right hand in her left and gave it a squeeze.

"Well you are our sister and these are amazing." Jesus pointed out. Everyone chuckling. Trust Jesus to ruin a heartfelt moment.

"Oh jeez thanks Jesus." Callie chuckled out, wiping her eyes free of tears. A smile on her face.

"I'm not kidding, they tast amazing. I really love ya Cal. Thanks for sharing something with us that means a lot to you." Jesus said with a smile before going back to his breakfast. Callie smiled and shook her head, amused at her brother. Callie looked to Jude and saw that he had a large smile on his face as well and he nodded.

He was glad his sister felt comfortable in this home. He was glad that in a few hours they would share a last name again. His wish of his sister getting out of the system was coming true and he was bursting with happiness and joy.

Soon they would all be Adams-Fosters.

 **READ AND REVIEW :)**


	29. Chapter 25

**I DON'T OWN THE FOSTERS, IF I DID THAT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME BUT SADLY I DON'T.**

 **('THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME')**

 **Callie knew, Callie knew that the whole world was against her. This just proved it to her. What happens when Callie gets sick Christmas eve, how will the family take it? Will relationships end? Will this be the last straw for Callie? Will anything ever be the same again?**

 **AN: So this story was requested by a reader and I hope I do it ok. I promised I would write the story and so I am. :)**

 **Things to know before reading:**

 **JUDE IS ADOPTED**

 **JUDE IS CALLIES HALF BROTHER LIKE IN THE SHOW.**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND ADDED THE STORY OR ME TO THEIR FAVOURITES.**

 _ **Previously:**_

" _Well you are our sister and these are amazing." Jesus pointed out. Everyone chuckling. Trust Jesus to ruin a heartfelt moment._

" _Oh jeez thanks Jesus." Callie chuckled out, wiping her eyes free of tears. A smile on her face._

" _I'm not kidding, they tast amazing. I really love ya Cal. Thanks for sharing something with us that means a lot to you." Jesus said with a smile before going back to his breakfast. Callie smiled and shook her head, amused at her brother. Callie looked to Jude and saw that he had a large smile on his face as well and he nodded._

 _He was glad his sister felt comfortable in this home. He was glad that in a few hours they would share a last name again. His wish of his sister getting out of the system was coming true and he was bursting with happiness and joy._

 _Soon they would all be Adams-Fosters._

xxxxx

The family stood in front of the courthouse. Callie was dressed in the same clothes she had worn to Judes adoption. It was something she wanted to do to connect hers and Judes adoption together.

Callie couldn't stop the fear that started to creep up. What if something else goes wrong? Would she actually be adopted today? Would someone try to stop the adoption?

Callie was scared but she was also nervous. She didn't think this day would actually come and for it to be here, it feels like she is dreaming.

Stef and Lena noticed that something was wrong with Callie. They knew that they needed to talk to her before heading inside. Stef stayed standing with Callie while Lena went over to talk to the other kids.

"Hey guys, can you go in and find Grandma and Bill. Mom and I just need a moment with Callie." Lena told the others as she reached them. All four kids turned to look over at Stef and Callie and nodded.

"Ok, see you inside." Mariana said as she followed Brandon and Jesus. Jude was hesitant and Lena looked her youngest in the eye and reassured him.

"Its ok bud, we just need to talk to Callie. We will be in soon." Jude nodded in understanding and hugged his Mama.

"Ok." He whispered as Lena kissed his temple and the teen headed towards the doors. With one more glance towards his Moms and Sister, Jude headed into the courthouse to find his siblings.

Seeing that Jude and the others were in the courthouse, Lena turned to Callie and Stef. The teen leaning against a wall looking down at her hands.

"Callie?" Lena called as she stood next to the teen on her left and Stef on the teens right side.

"Yeah?" Callie looked up from her hands to look at her Mama on her left.

"You ok bug?" Callie shrugged as Lena placed a hand on the teens cheek and then kissing her temple. Callie sighed.

Stef and Lena lead the girl towards a bench and the three sat down. Callie in the middle, Stef on the teens right and Lena on the teens left.

"I'm...I am scared and nervous." Callie admitted as she looked down at her clasped hands. Lena and Stef shared a look behind the teens back and they gave each other a sad smile before turning their attention to the teen.

"Why sweets?" Stef asked as she reached over with her left hand and placed it on the teens clasped hands and gave a squeeze. Lena sensing the girl needed physical contact, placed her hand on Callies back and started to move it in slow circles on her lower back.

Both Women saw her calm down a little but Callie remained silent, thinking over her answer. Finally she looked up from her hands and into Stefs eyes. Stefs heart broke at the sight of the teen in distress, brown eyes filled with tears and pain.

"What if it goes wrong and I can't get adopted? Everything just feels surreal. Like I am in a dream and any moment I am going to wake up and this will all be gone and ill still be in the foster system waiting on a day to get adopted." Callie managed to get out as the tears she had tried to will away, fell down her cheeks.

"This is not a dream sweets. This really is happening. We are going into that courthouse and we are going to officially make you apart of our family." Stef stated giving the teen a smile and squeezing the teens hand. Callie nodded and then looked back down at her hands that were covered with Stefs.

"I want that more then anything. I am still scared." Callie said with a sniffle.

"Why sweets?" Stef asked again. Both Moms patient.

"What if you decide you don't want me any more?" Callie asked, her face still looking at her hands. She didn't want to look into their eyes and see that what she said might be true. Callie felt a hand on her chin and that hand moved her face so she was looking in Lenas direction and she could now see that it was Lenas hand.

"There is nothing that you could do that will make us not want you. You are our daughter, you always have been." Lena said trying to reassure the teen. Callie searched Lenas eyes, looking for any sign that told her that it was a lie. Seeing none, Callie sighed out in relief, she felt silly.

"I guess I am just being silly." Callie shrugged trying to pass her emotions off as being nothing. Both Moms knew this, they had seen it so many times. This time it was Stefs hand that rested on her chin and turning her head so she was looking at the blonde woman.

"No, you aren't being silly. Its normal to feel nervous and scared. You have gone through so much in your life and to actually get something you want so much is a lot to take in. You have learnt in the system that what is given with one hand was taken by the other. Not in our home Callie, you will be an Adams foster and you will be out of the system for good and into a home with people who love you and would do anything for you." Stef said with so much passion, her eyes watering and her smile so big as she spoke. Callie smiled and nodded, believing what her Mom was saying. What she needed to hear what was being said.

"I love you Moms." Callie said as she launched herself into Stefs arms for a hug. The blonde happily obliging the hug.

"We love you too bug." Lena spoke into Callies ear as she leant over and made it a Mama sandwich that had Callie smiling.

"What do you say we go in and make you an official Adams Foster?" Lena asked as the three pulled back from the embrace.

"I say that's the best thing ever." Callie responded with a smile as Lena pulled out a tissue from her bag and began to dab at the teens cheeks and eyes to wipe off the tears. With a final dab and then a kiss to Callies cheek, Lena stood up and held her hand out to the teen.

"Lets go." Lena said with a smile. Callie beamed up at Lena and grabbed her hand. Callie reached out with her other hand and offered it to Stef. The three of them walked hand in hand into the courthouse with smiles on their faces.

Xxxxxxx

Callie, Stef and Lena headed into the courthouse. What greeted them was a big crowd. They weren't strangers, they were her family and friends. Sharon, Mariana, Brandon, Jesus and Jude stood with, Wyatt, Bill, Kate, Mike, Rita, Dana, Stuart, Daphne and two surprise guests, Robert and Jill. Callie looked shocked and a little nervous as she looked at her Biological father and his wife.

As Stef, Callie and Lena got closer, Jude was the first to go to Callie. Concern on his face as he took in her red cheeks and glazed eyes, he would know her 'just cried' face anywhere. The Moms headed over to the group when Jude pulled Callie into a hug.

"Are you ok Callie? You look like you have been crying." Jude whispered into the hug. Callie smiled and kissed his temple before pulling back a little to see his face.

"I'm fine. Just nerves but Moms helped me and I am alright." Callie said, reassuring her brother that she was fine.

"Im glad." Jude smiled and pulled her back into a hug. After a few minuted the two pulled away from their embrace.

"Go back to Moms. I am going to go talk to Robert and Jill." Jude nodded. He was wondering why they were here as well but hadn't gained enough courage to go talk to his sisters Biological dad.

Callie took a deep breath and made herself calm down a little as she headed towards Jill and Robert.

"Robert? Jill?" Callie looked at them nervously as she looked at her Biological father sitting in his wheelchair, oxygen tank attached to the chair and the oxygen Nasal cannula in his nose. Callie still felt bad that they wouldn't get to know much about each other before he dies. Life did really suck.

"Hey Callie. Good to see you again." Robert said with a smile. Jill smiling at the teen as well.

"Why are you here?" Callie asked confused. She didn't want to be rude but she couldn't afford anything to go wrong. She hope Robert and Jill weren't going to stop the adoption.

"I wouldn't miss this Callie. You are my flesh and blood. You deserve happiness and I want to see that happen here. Jill and I wanted to see you get adopted." Callie instantly relaxed knowing that they weren't going to stop her adoption. She was glad for their support.

"Thanks for coming. Thank you for letting me have my happiness." Callie said as she leant down and hugged Robert, it was the least she could do. She was trying to get to know him after all. It was his dying wish to get to know his only daughter.

"You are welcome." Robert whispered into the hug before the two pulled back. Jill smiled at Callie and stepped forward to initiate a hug. Callie smiled back at the woman before stepping into her arms awkwardly. It was a quick hug which was to be expected. Callie felt weird about hugging Jill, she didn't know why but she did. Even hugging Robert felt weird.

"Callie!" Callie looked away from the Quinns and over to her siblings. Callie smiled at them.

"Looks like you are wanted." Jill said smiling as she looked over at Callies siblings.

"It would seem so."Callie chuckled out.

"Off you go. We will see you later." Robert chuckled out as Callie smiled and nodded before heading over to her Brothers and Sister who were now chatting to Rita and Daphne.

Callie said hello to Wyatt, Daphne, Rita, Kate, Mike, Bill and her grandparents before she walked over to her Moms. They pulled her into a hug and kissed her temples. Callie felt happy in the arms of her Moms. Soon they would officially be her Moms and everything would be ok.

Xxxxxxx

Soon enough Callie, Stef and Lena stood in front of the judge. Their family and friends sat behind them in the pews as they listened to the proceedings.

…..you're certain that you want to be adopted by these Women?" The judge asked as he looked at the teen in front of him. Callie stood straighter then she had been and looked the judge in the eye.

"Yes, your honour." Callie confidently replied Lena and Stef smiling proudly.

"Well then. I don't see any reason to keep things going longer then they should." The judge said before he shuffled some papers around, wrote a few things down before looking back up at Callie.

"State the name you wish to be known as with your new family." The judge asked, pen ready in his hand.

"Callie Quinn Adams – Foster." Callie responded clearly and confidently.

"Congratulations Callie. You are now a member of the Adams – Foster family." The judge stated with a smile as he looked at the teen who was smiling brightly. It was moments like this that he really loved his job.

"Thank you." Callie said in shock. Her eyes wide as she stared at the judge ' you are now a member of the Adams – Foster family' was repeating round and round in her head.

"You're welcome. Go home with you family Callie." Callie still in shock, nodded before the whole courtroom flooded with applause and happiness.

Both Moms pulling the shocked teen into a hug. Their eyes filled with tears of happiness now that heir last baby was finally an Adams foster.

Xxxxxx

Callie stood in the hallway of the courtroom with her Moms. The rest of their family and friends giving the three of them space after seeing that the teen wasn't smiling but in shock.

"I...I am adopted." Callie stuttered out, her mind still reeling. She felt like she was in a dream. Her dream had come true and it didn't feel real. Both Moms knew what was going through the teens head. Though the others jumped for joy and cred with happiness when they go adopted, it was different for Callie, the teen just being older couldn't quite wrap her mind around it.

"Yes, you are. You are now an Adams-foster." Stef said. Both Moms not relinquishing any contact from the teen, they needed her to stay grounded and not drift away. Stef had an arm clasped with one of Callies and Lena stood next to the teen with a hand on her back rubbing soft soothing circles into it.

"I...have...I have a family." Callie stuttered sounding miles away. Both Moms continued to hug the teen and reassure her with soothing words.

"Yes you do Callie Q. you have us." Lena whispered before placing a kiss to the teens temple.

"I have a Mom, two Moms." Callie again said sounding miles away.

"Yes Callie." Stef whispered squeezing Callies hand.

"Oh my god. I am adopted." Callie gushed out as she finally came back down to earth.

"Woah" Lena said as Callie lunged at her, clinging onto her in a tight hug. Both Moms chuckling and pulling her into a Mama sandwich.

"We love you cal." Stef whispered placing a kiss to the back of Callies head.

"I love you too Moms." Soon they felt more arms surround them and when they looked they saw Brandon, Mariana, Jesus and Jude had made it into a family hug. Callie smiled, tears finally falling down her cheeks. She was adopted, she had a family.

Xxxxxx

"Surprise!"

Callie got startled as she looked around the backyard. The yard was decorated with balloons and streamers, tables with food and drinks on, chairs and a banner that read 'ADAMS-FOSTER FOREVER'. Callie couldn't help the tears of happiness that fell as she looked around at her family and friends who stood around the backyard, all smiling at her. They were here for her.

Wyatt, Mike, Sharon, Dana, Stuart, Daphne, Rita, Bill, Kate, Jill, Robert, Mariana, Brandon, Jesus and Jude were all here for her.

Stef and Lena wrapped their arms around Callie and kissed her temples. They ushered her towards the deck so that everyone could see her properly before Stef cleared her throat to get everyone's full attention.

"Thank you all for coming. We are all here to officially welcome Callie into our family. A Jacobs by blood but an Adams-Foster by heart. As Lena always says, DNA doesn't make a family love does. " Stef spoke as Callie hugged her Moms so that she was in a Mama sandwich. Tears of happiness still fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"We love you Callie." Mariana shouted out to her sister as everyone chuckled.

"I love you too." Callie called back to her sister as Jude came over and gave Callie a cup of soda as Callie removed herself from her Moms embraces.

"To Callie." Brandon called raising his cup of soda in the air. Everyone following suit.

"To Callie." Everyone cheered back, their cups high in the air with smiles all around. Callie blushing as they did so, she too took a drink.

"Speech, speech, speech." Jesus chanted before everyone else joined in. Callie blushed again and nodded as she looked around from her spot on the deck and placed her cup on the nearest surface. Jude stood beside her, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I ummm, well. When Jude and I entered foster care we dreamed of finding a family again, a family to love. As each home passed by, each foster parent that beat us, kicked us out or thought we were just a pay check, that dream faded and faded till it was just a dream that we thought would never be a reality. " Callie started, Jude squeezing her side for her to continue. Callie smiled at her brother and planted a kiss to his head before she continued.

"I guess landing in Juvie was the best thing that ever happened to me in a way. I know that's a weird thing to say but honestly it was. If I hadn't gone to Juvie, Lena wouldn't have brought me into her home and then the events that brought Jude to them. We wouldn't be here today, we would probably be in another bad home until I had aged out of the system and then we would have been on our own." Callie said before she turned slightly to her left so she could look at Lena and Stef who were standing together, arms around each others waists smiling at Callie.

"You didn't have to take me in but you did. You didn't have to take Jude in, but you did. So Lena, Stef. I just wanted to say thank you.

Thank you for giving me a chance

Thank you for giving Jude a chance

Thank you for giving us a reason to keep going.

Thank you for giving us a family.

Thank you for being the best Moms in the world." Callie finally said, tears falling down her cheeks as Lena and Stef walked over to her and pulled Callie into another Mama sandwich.

Not a single eye was dry in the whole back yard after Callies speech. It was so heart felt that every single person felt the meaning behind it, the raw emotion Callie put into it.

"That was beautiful sweetheart." Stef whispered placing a kiss to Callies temple.

"It was the truth." Callie all but responded with. Both Moms knew that it was just by the way she had said it.

"Well we thank you for trusting us enough to let us in and to let us love you." Lena whispered back to Callie. Callie smiled and hugged them tighter just before they heard Jesus yell.

"Group hug." Everyone chuckling as bodies were flung into the group hug, limbs flying everywhere.

Callies laugh filled the air and the Moms couldn't be any happier to hear it.

 **Xxxxxxx**

Callie stood alone, nursing a cup of soda on the deck overlooking the party in the backyard. Music was playing in the background but the laughter and talking drowned it out.

Callie heard footsteps to her right and looked over as Rita took a spot, standing next to Callie. The two of them silently looking out over the backyard where the party was in full swing. Family and Friends together, laughing, eating, drinking and talking away.

"See the world wasn't against you Cal. You have two Moms now, a sister and three brothers. It took you a long time to get here but the world just had to give you a little push in the right direction." Rita said breaking the silence as she gestured out to the backyard to everyone. Callie smiled and nodded, not once did she take her eyes away from the events happening in the backyard.

"I know now, thanks Rita. I guess the world wasn't again me, I just didn't look close enough to see the bigger picture. Every path I took had led to an obstacle but all paths have endings and I am very glad mine ended here." Callie responded before finally taking her eyes off of the party and looking at Rita.

Rita winked and gave Callie a hug. Callie smiled into the hug and sighed. With one last squeeze Rita pulled away and left Callie to look over the party once more.

Callie smiled at her family dancing around together before placing her cup of soda down and heading over towards her family, HER FAMILY

I am loved, I am safe, I have a family, I am adopted, I am home. I AM AN ADAMS-FOSTER.

 **All finished. I hope you enjoyed reading my story just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **You have been an amazing bunch of people and im glad I got to share this story with you. You all made this story possible.**

 **Read and Review :)**


End file.
